


Sexual Desire

by Pyschokisses



Category: Dragonball, Kakavege - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Comedy, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Flogging, Fluff, Kink, M/M, Masochism, Public Sex, Rimming, Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, Squick, Switching, Temperature Play, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Yaoi, blowjob, cuckold, cuss words, dragonball au, dragonball yaoi, foot job, kakavege, kink play, master - Freeform, sadist, second hand embarrassment, sex therapist - Freeform, tarble/Raditz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 52,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyschokisses/pseuds/Pyschokisses
Summary: After an interesting evening with his housemates Vegeta looks for more exciting ways of receiving pleasure. Never one to experiment fully before, he searches for someone who can help. What better way than to hire a domme, after all he isn't wanting a relationship or so he believed.They are humans, in a funny , smutty book with some romance along the way...
Relationships: Goku/Vegeta, Kakavege - Relationship, tarble/raditz
Comments: 18
Kudos: 83





	1. To love and to cuckold

They were merely going out for a few drinks. 

And there he was, fucking his friend in bed. Bodies slick with perspiration, both heavily panting as she rocked her hips, matching his thrusts. Knowing she was close, he picked up the pace, pulling out and plunging back in hard. Nails ran down his back as he thrusted into her harder and faster. 

"Ah gods yes!" the blue-haired woman mewled out in pleasure. All while her boyfriend was seated on the edge of the bed stroking himself.

This was a particularly strange situation to be in, at least something to tick off his bucket list. Vegeta had been friends with Bulma and Yamcha for two years now. The couple were open about their kinks and the fact they got a thrill watching the other having sex with someone else. It was brought up twice during their nights out together. Vegeta had no interest in having a relationship, and at first wasn't interested to take part in whatever their kinks were. However, he had needs too and since Bulma was willing to sleep with him, he wasn't going to turn it down. Even if it meant her boyfriend was in the same room watching them in the act.

Feeling Bulma getting close and knowing he too wasn't far behind. He pounded into her faster, and groaned out in satisfaction, her pussy quivered and pulse around him. Simultaneously an intense orgasm rippled through them. He let out rhythmic grunts, continuing to thrust into her during his release. The two then slumped onto the mattress, sweat trickled down their flushed faces as they were panting. Moments after, they could hear Yamcha let out a groan and sigh of relief, as he released onto the mattress next to them.

"Wow," Bulma wiped the sweat from her brow with her forearm, and beamed. "That was good," she exhaled in bliss staring up at the ceiling.

A little drawn back by this, Vegeta sat back and scrunched his face at her,"just good?" he asked whilst watching her shakily sit up. Granted it had been a while since he had sex, being informed it was 'good' felt like an insult. He'd be more than happy with 'that was fucking amazing', considering how loud she was. Then again, her boyfriend was in the same room. She probably didn't want him feeling as though he couldn't satisfy her that well. A harsh nudge in the arm disturbed his thoughts.

"Ah judging by the faces she pulled, I think you did more than good," Yamcha winked and elbowed Vegeta in the arm again. 

This caused Bulma to shriek in embarrassment and cover her palms over her now beetroot face. "Babe," she whined into her palms before letting out a shy giggle.

"What- Can't you see the guy needs more than 'good'," Yamcha chuckled pulling Bulma's hands away from her face, and planted a peck on her glowing cheeks.

Well, this turned out to be an interesting night for him. From the previous one-night stands he's had, this undoubtedly was one of those nights he would have a hard time forgetting. He watched Yamcha push Bulma gently back down on the bed both kissing each other feverishly; and whispering some compliments between. 'Weird couple' he thought to himself. Although, they looked content with each other. Happy enough to allow another man to screw one of them whilst the other got off watching, that is. Unsure what to do next as the couple continued their frenzy kiss, he reached over the two to reach for his phone that was tucked in his jean pocket. The mattress dipped as he leaned in, causing the couple to break from their kiss and glance up at him. All he could do in that particular moment was smile down at the two, as he was stretched over them horizontally whilst trying to feel for his jeans on the floor. He could feel his cheeks burning up as they kept their glance on him, which led him to say "sorry." What made it feel more embarrassing to him was- they were naked, absolutely butt fucking naked. His cock and balls were literally rubbed against the couple's bare sides. Nothing beats complimenting the couple for such an interesting night, than to rub your bits against them during their make out session.Oh, if the ground could swallow him whole right now...no amount of iced water was going to lessen down the heat emanating from his face. He rested back on his knees and cleared his throat as the couple calmly sat up, not breaking their eye contact on him.

"So, when are you going to look for a girlfriend Vegeta? You've been single for a while now." Bulma inquired as she swung around to the side, dangling her legs over the bed.

Could this evening get any more awkward for him if it tried? The two smiled at him awaiting his reply. His face was blazing further now, his heart was faltering as he gawked at the two who looked unfazed by the fact his bits had interrupted their tender moment. "Are we seriously going to discuss this right after we had sex in the presence of your boyfriend?"

Bulma exchanged an expression with Yamcha, they both shrugged and stared back at Vegeta, "Yeah?"

"Unbelievable,"Vegeta stared in consternation at the two, "If you must know, I prefer being single." 

There's never a dull moment in their friendship as tonight had demonstrated. How Bulma could sit there and ask such a personal question baffled him. It's like sucking a guy's cock and inquiring how's his spouse, well ... perhaps not that extreme. But it was nevertheless something Vegeta wasn't comfortable deliberating with others. He preferred to keep his personal life private, and if it wasn't for alcohol that he consumed tonight, he'd be considerably prudish at what they had just done.

"Wise choice," Yamcha acknowledged before being nudged in the arm by Bulma, "I meant for him, not for us." He tittered and held out his hands with his palms outward as she leaned towards him scowling.

Bulma let out a sigh and rolled her eyes at Yamcha, she then climbed off the bed and glanced over at the pair, "Well I'm going for a shower, you boys behave whilst I'm gone," she proclaimed before directing her attention towards her boyfriend, "Oh, Yamcha honey, mind changing the sheets? — thanks." She sauntered out the room leaving the two men sat on the bed.

Vegeta wasn't certain if now was the moment to hop off the bed, take his stuff and run towards his room. Normally, when you have one-night stands you don't have to see them again. Unfortunately for Vegeta, he sees them every day for they are also his house mates. He works with them too, and tonight would be a hard reminder why he shouldn't ever mix alcohol with a horny couple who were into things such as cuckolding. At least he felt satisfied minus the embarrassment he was feeling. So exposed in presence of his friends, he wasn't sure if he could look at them the same way again. Would it be impolite if he took off now? Or does he say something at least?.. but what could he say? Does he thank Yamcha for the pleasant evening and to give his girlfriend a thanks too when she came back from the shower? Or does he just say nothing? His cloud of thoughts was interrupted by Yamcha clearing his throat whilst scooting himself closer to the point their bare legs was touching.

Yamcha fumbled with his fingers as he looked at Vegeta's crotch, "You have a nice cock," his eyes trailed upwards to meet with Vegeta's look of disgust "What?" he asked nonchalantly.

"You don't just stare at another mans dick and compliment it like that."

"Why not?"

"Are you seriously asking me why?" Vegeta inquired as he stared at Yamcha's cock,was he seriously looking at that thing. He gulped and pried his eyes away. "I'd never dream to look at another man's dick, let alone compliment it." He declared with some confidence- in faith Yamcha hadn't seen that he had in fact looked at his cock. Not that he'd be prepared to admit nor commend the length of Yamcha's manhood. His face felt ablaze now his gut was tightening and his mouth seemed parched. He scooted himself away from Yamcha, the bitter taste of alcohol wasn't helping with the nausea he was now feeling.

"Then why were you staring at mine?" Yamcha asked lifting a brow, the corners of his lips curled slightly as Vegeta let out an audible gulp.

"Kind of difficult when it's out on display like that," he replied and rubbed the back of his neck whilst staring down at the floor. 

He felt Yamcha's hand caress along his thigh causing him to cast his eyes onto Yamcha's; the touch had sent a shiver down his spine, and he couldn't pull away from their eye contact. Slowly Yamcha edged himself forwards so that their lips were just about touching. There was a slight hesitation as their warm breaths mingled and brushed against their faces.He could detect the liquor in their breaths, they hadn't consumed many but the smell- it was so strong and wasn't helping his nausea one bit. Was this really happening? Was he going to kiss his friend not long after screwing his friends partner? All conscious thoughts were pushed at the back of his mind as he pressed his lips firmly against Yamcha's who welcomed his soft lips and kissed back. Hands cupped the side of their faces as their kiss intensified. Blood was roaring in his ears as their lips parted, massaging his tongue against Yamcha's savoring the sweet liquor. His eyes snapped open as he felt Yamcha's hand rubbing his cock, well, this was something different. He pulled away from the kiss and glanced down, watching Yamcha's hand pumping his cock. Conflicted feelings were making that nausea feeling worse, or was that the alcohol?.. perhaps both?

"You enjoyed screwing my girl didn't you?" Yamcha hummed into Vegeta's ear.

Vegeta was speechless. He nodded and sighed with fulfilment as his cock fully hardened in Yamcha's hand, he made a mental note — whenever drinking with the couple, expect to be screwed by both. At least that's what he believes is about to take place as he allowed Yamcha to lick and kiss down the side of his neck. One of his favourite areas to be kissed on. It always left his skin tingling afterwards as warmth pooled in his lower abdomen leaving his body pleading for further contact. 

"So how much did you enjoy?" Yamcha asked before he nibbled on Vegeta's earlobe.

Vegeta was still in a dazed state, receiving a hand job from another man left him feeling delirious. "Hm?"

"How much did you enjoy pumping your cock inside her?"

At that moment Vegeta could no longer remain focused on the pleasure, the dirty talk just wasn't doing it for him. In fact, he was feeling more embarrassed listening to such words being whispered into his ear. "Okay, stop!" He tried to tap Yamcha's hand away and misjudged thanks to alcohol as he ended up tapping the end of his cock instead, it caused him to jolt by surprise. 

Yamcha withdrew his hand away from Vegeta's cock and rested it on his lap, "Sorry, did you not enjoy?"

"I-I did enjoy."

Yamcha stared at Vegeta pensively and leaned back resting on his elbows. He smirked at Vegeta staring at his cock before quickly looking away. "you okay?"

"Yamcha, I just screwed your girlfriend in front of you and now you're trying to screw me. As flattered as I am, I'm going to decline your advances."

"Sorry Vegeta, I thought you-"

"It's not you it's me," as soon as Vegeta had said that he felt instant regret, what a thing to say, he felt like an idiot for blurting out something normally said during a break up. "Fuck," he muttered under his breath and picked up his clothing from the bedroom floor.

Yamcha chortled and shook his head at him, "alright buddy, I guess we should call it a night as we got work tomorrow hopefully we won't be nursin' a bad head."

Not sure on what to say next without making more of a fool of himself, Vegeta gave Yamcha a tight lip smile and turned to leave the room with his bundle of clothes in his arms. His body tingled where Yamcha had touched him, he reveled in it, he certainly loved the touches to the point he wanted more. Perhaps the reason he had no interest in dating anyone was because he hasn't been searching for the right thing. Maybe he is more into men, it wasn't something he'd ever consider till now. He peered back at Yamcha starting to strip the bed, as tempted as it was to drop his clothes on the floor and rush back for more. He wanted to sober up first, ensuring his thoughts were rational. Leaving Yamcha to continue changing the bedding, Vegeta wandered into his room and dumped his clothes into the laundry basket by the door before climbing into his bed. There were a few thoughts and feelings he was currently experiencing, but first, he needed sleep. Oh, how he knew he would wake up with a migraine with further thoughts on what happened. One thing he is certain of was how wonderful it felt having another man touch him and why he hadn't ever thought of experimenting before.


	2. Dull routine

Vegeta whined into the pillow, his head pounding and mouth dry with unpleasant aftertaste of liquor. He lazily reached his arm out to feel for the alarm clock blaring rambunctiously,the alarm's undulating high-pitched sounds grated his nerves, and it seemed the longer he struggled to blindly find the snooze button the higher the pitch became. Gone were the days when he could drink a lot and wake up early morning with no aftereffects from the bitter liquid. After a few moments of tapping his hand around the alarm to locate the snooze button with patience wearing thin, he grasped the alarm and flung it; the alarm ricocheted off the wall spilling out its batteries as it landed on the floor. Knowing he had to get out of bed, Vegeta shifted onto his back with a sigh of annoyance. He raised his heavy eyelids half-way only for them to fall shut. This would be a long-suffering day saturated with regrets from last night. 

"How's the hangover treatin' you?" chirped a recognizable female voice they giggled as Vegeta let out a blunt groan in response. "We making some bacon and egg sandwiches, if you get up now you can have some before we leave for work."

Just the thought of eating made Vegeta's stomach lurch and gurgle. The pain throbbing in his skull didn't help with the queasy feeling either; he tried to open his eyes again only to squeeze them shut as the pain was intolerable.

"Good thing we have some migraine relief, looks like you going to need it." 

Vegeta let out another short groan and a whine of discomfort as he opened his eyes, his vision disorientated but could make out the outline of his friend talking to him. She was leaned against the doorway with a hand rested on her hip as she said something else, however it came out muffled as it was a struggle for him to even concentrate with a pounding headache. 

"How are you wide awake?" Vegeta rasped and reluctantly removed the blanket off him to sit up. 

The cool air swept against his skin, and he stared at the wall in front of him, allowing his eyesight time to adjust to the natural light. Vivid images from last night crawled into his thoughts, reminding him what they had done. Not that he regretted what he had done, he'd be lying if he claimed he didn't enjoy it. Even the hand job from another man excited him, and yet it was all so new to him which sparked some interests. He directed his attention onto Bulma still stood there; she was wearing one of her high waist skirts with a white halter-neck blouse. She didn't show any signs of nursing a migraine in fact; she looked refreshed and ready to take on whatever challenges she may encounter in work. How come he was feeling more delicate than her, last he knew they all had the same amount of drink between them perhaps it's official, he is now a lightweight? Never suffered from hangovers in the past. His smug attitude towards that is perhaps the reason he's suffering now. It was so bad that he was mulling over if he should call in sick and keel over allowing the hangover demons to jab into his cranium informing him how foolish he is, whilst they allow him to lie to himself how he would never touch a sip of alcohol again. Only for the same cycle to happen the following week.

"Perhaps because I can handle my drink better than you," Bulma teased and winked at him. "I'll tell Yamcha to keep some sandwiches aside for you, I think you're gonna need it." 

Vegeta gaped for a second as she mentioned Yamcha. Does she even know what had transpired whilst she was in the shower? He groaned massaging his temple as it started to pulse violently. The thought of going into work in such a state caused his head to hurt more, he buried his face into his hands and cussed at himself for thinking it was a grand idea to join his friends drinking when he has work the following day.  
—

After several attempts to pull himself out of bed, Vegeta had successfully managed to have a shower and dressed ready for work. He was so grateful the migraine relief had helped relieve his pounding headache, and surprisingly the sandwich settle his queasy stomach. The couple hadn't mentioned their antics from last night and the car journey to work was a little awkward for Vegeta. Observing the couple glancing at each other smiling and giggling, Vegeta sat in the rear seats and watched such repulsive affections. He detested it, loved the sex, despised the affections, it left his stomach unsettled whenever such affections were displayed. 

A harmonized exasperated sigh resonated between them as they arrived outside their work. The four-storey building hadn't long had renovations done to the place, as if that would encourage more colleagues to come into office with a more positive attitude. Because selling insurance to people who never pay attention to the small print on the forms, just isn't exciting enough for them.

"How you feelin' after lastnight?" Yamcha asked after he had waited for Bulma to walk on ahead.

Vegeta followed Yamcha into the building at a leisurely pace. He chewed on his lip uncertain what to say. The fact Yamcha awaited for Bulma to walk on ahead had him intrigued. Perhaps he hadn't mentioned it to he after all. Yamcha let out a brief sigh next to him as Vegeta didn't answer his question. An awkward silence quilted the pair as they stepped inside the elevator together.

"The sandwich was nice," Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose as he blurted that out. 

He had to say something and thus complementing the sandwich from the morning was what popped up in his head. He avoided looking at Yamcha's reaction whilst he was throttling himself in his mind. Why was it so difficult to admit that he loved the hand job? Then again, just how could he bring that up. 'Thanks for rubbing my cock last night it was delightful' Yeah, maybe complimenting the sandwich wasn't a bad thing after all. There was another heavy silence between them, and Yamcha let out a light chuckle then shook his head as he composed himself. A little taken a back by Yamcha chuckling Vegeta cleared his throat, "what's funny?"

As Yamcha looked as though he was about to respond, the elevator doors slid open and Bulma was stood the other end smiling at the two with her hand rested firmly on her hip she glanced at her watch then back at the two.

"You know, meandering into work doesn't mean you get less time in the office?" She quirked a brow and bobbed her head to the side, signalling the pair to follow towards their desks.

The rest of the day had flown quickly, perhaps because of them taking calls and responding to emails between. They didn't have time to talk among themselves and other colleagues. The work was stressful. Last night certainly helped relieve some tension from communicating to obnoxious customers. In the customers' defense they were being sold some dodgy insurances. 

This was his humdrum life, working and living with his housemates. Not that he complained much about it. Of course he does what most individuals sick of adulthood do — drink their sorrows away, regret such decisions, then rinse and repeat.

—

Sat with a glass paperweight cupped in his hands, he leaned back on the chair and rested his feet on the desk. "Last night was— interesting. I did some stuff with my housemates." He declared and passed the paper weight from one hand to the other.

After work, he would regularly go to visit his brother in work. The office was modest, with giant posters of the female and male anatomy, behind the desk was a bookshelf crammed with psychology and biology books. The desk had some pamphlets neatly piled on one side, and a small cactus plant next to a jar labeled 'tips' on the other.

"By stuff you mean sex?" Tarble groaned, snatching the paperweight out of his brother's hands as he strode from behind him and gently placed the weight on the desk. He sighed as he glanced at his brother's feet seated on his desk before he sat down and with his fingers steepled he leaned back on his office chair. "Why can't you just say it?"

Vegeta could feel his face warming up. He pursed his lips and smoothed his palms along his lap, "Yes I had sex and I thoroughly enjoyed it," his stomach plummeted as he confessed.

"But?" Tarble lifted his eyebrow over at Vegeta and maintained an idle expression.

"But... it's complicated. They are a couple who are into some weird kinky shit and I feel in the middle of it all. Then Yamcha and I kissed and some groping happened, then I stopped it..."

"Because you didn't like it, or because you feel embarrassed?"

"No, I — " Vegeta cleared his throat and pulled his feet off the desk, he leaned forward onto the desk, "I actually enjoyed it so much so, I wouldn't mind doing it again. But it was weird because I hadn't long had sex with his girlfriend in front of him..."

"Vegeta, what is it you are needing advice on this time? You and dad really need to stop taking advantage of my job."

Vegeta scrunched his nose up at him then exhaled. Since his brother became a qualified sex therapist he had always turned to Tarble for some... general advice. "Fine," he let out an audible gulp and leaned back. "I'm afraid of trying new things," he cast his eyes down to the floor as his cheeks were blazing at this point.

"Vegeta, have you done any other positions other than missionary?"

Vegeta pressed his lips together and glanced back at his brothers nonchalant expression, what a question to ask, was it even relevant? He wondered as he replied "does it matter?"

"I take that as a no, woah Vegeta you are twenty seven and only ever done missionary."

"That's rich coming from a virgin sex therapist such as yourself!"

"Maybe your problem is, you are afraid to experiment your own kinks and sexual preferences..." Tarble shrugged, ignoring the remark Vegeta had thrown at him.

"I know what I enjoy," he huffed and crossed his arms.

"Do you?"

"Shut up."

"I understand you are not looking to date anyone right now, so now is your chance to let loose and enjoy with some precautions first of course." He grabbed a handful of condoms from his drawer and threw them at Vegeta, he grinned seeing Vegeta's flushed face.

"So you are telling me to just go around and fuck everyone?!" Vegeta threw the condoms back at his brother and scowled at him.

"Or yourself, whatever makes you happy," Tarble shrugged placing the condoms back in the drawer. "There isn't anything to be ashamed of you know."

"Excuse me?"

"What you done last night, you enjoyed it right?" He raised his brows watching Vegeta smile slightly before looking away. "I'm guessing they enjoyed too?"

"They haven't really mentioned it," Vegeta rested his head back against the chair and glanced up at the ceiling. "I think—" 

The door swung open before Vegeta had the chance to finish what he had to say. Both him and Tarble glanced over at the door where Nappa was now stood with a widened grin. Nappa worked in the reception area, and he'd usually sit grinning at everyone whilst ignoring incoming calls. Sometimes he'd offer Tarble's clients a mint or lolly as they waited. 

"Can I hand out these business cards?" Nappa inquired eagerly as he waved the card in front of them.

Tarble narrowed his eyes and leaned over the desk to see what the cards said, "what business is it Nappa?"

"Its everyone's business, sometimes all these guys need is a dominatrix in their lives and I see this one person and I asked if I can have some business cards to hand out at reception."

"Wait, you are wanting to hand out a card with contact details of a dominatrix?" Tarble leaned back on his chair and face palmed. "That wouldn't be appropriate."

Something had kindled inside Vegeta as he watched his brother explain to Nappa why he didn't want him handing out such cards. Whilst the two were in deep conversation, Vegeta's eyes locked onto the card's Nappa was holding. It had piqued his interest, what other wonderful new things may he enjoy that he's missed out on for being a somewhat prude. 

"Man or woman?" Vegeta coughed as he looked directly at Nappa.

Nappa furrowed his brows and glanced down at his body then sniffed his armpits and sulked "knew I should not have bought the lady's deodorant."

"No you idiot," Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just give me a card," he clicked his finger and held out his hand.

Tarble raised his brows at his brother and shook his head, "Vegeta, what are y-" 

"You suggested I experiment, and that's precisely what I'm going to do." Vegeta smirked at his brother and glanced over at Nappa who handed him a card. He looked at the card that had a contact number and email address before swiftly tucking it in his pocket.

"They are really good I always walk in hard and leave hard." Nappa grinned.

"Wait... they can't be that good if you are leaving with an erection?" Tarble scrunched his brows at him.

"Oh no, it's cos I get excited knowing I'll be seeing them again," Nappa beamed.

Vegeta could feel his skin starting to prickle in excitement, perhaps this is all he needed. Not a relationship or screwing his house mates, but to experiment and what better way than to see someone to dominate him. It makes perfect sense...


	3. First Visit

'Why am I doing this?' Vegeta pondered to himself. He had mentally prepared for this an hour before. Despite the various scenarios he went through in his mind, this just wasn't how he envisioned at all. 

When he first looked at the address, it perplexed him to discover it was a business ran in an actual house. He predicted it to be some secluded building away from other residences. Come to think of it, that would be more creepy... when he had reached outside the house doubts occupied his mind believing it was some prank. The house was remarkably welcoming, and not in the 'come inside and fuck' kind of way — whatever that's supposed to look like. A small rose garden was the initial thing he had spotted before his eyes trailed toward the two-storey home.Outside looked immaculate which in a way didn't actually settle his nerves as he believed it must have been a wrong address, since when do dominatrix have time to maintain the outside of their house? In fact, he did not understand what he was to expect, he didn't even know that there were forms he had to complete before he could see a Dom. Nappa didn't actually explain much other than he had an option between two people, the female was more experienced which Vegeta had debated, but he also wanted to take on his brothers' advice and experiment more so opted for the male. After great deliberation with himself and pacing back and forth outside the property before the front door had opened, 'fuck how long was he out there for?' he was escorted inside by a woman who had given him a side eyed glance over before leading him into the lounge. She probably was curious as to why he was pacing outside the property, or perhaps that was the norm for new clients. She had said little to him, other than introduce herself as Chi-Chi and gestured for him to take a seat on the cream leather settee that faced opposite a recliner. 

"Would you like a drink of anything?" she asked him and darted her eyes towards the clock centered on the mantelpiece. "He shouldn't be long now."

Vegeta could feel his throat constrict, damn was his mind going on overdrive. Perhaps this was a mistake. He didn't know what he signed himself up for. The questions on the application form he had filled were... a little concerning. He cussed himself for being so curious too. The woman did not look like a dominatrix. The house seemed like the usual modern family home. She stared at him, waiting for a response.

"I'm good." He eventually responded to her and observed the way she presented a tight-lipped smile and clasped her hands together. Was that the wrong answer? He felt as though he had insulted her by the look she gave him. 

A sudden loud clatter resonated from down the corridor, which of course Vegeta's mind dashed into the plausible cause of the sound none of which were pleasant nor reasonable thoughts. He darted his eyes towards the door already planning his emergency escape if needed. Chi-Chi excused herself from the room, and he could hear her voice faintly alongside a males voice. Intrigued, Vegeta leaned forward on the settee in some poor attempts to look past the door frame that was hindering his view.

"What the hell?!" 

Vegeta heard Chi-Chi shriek, more clattering was heard before she shrieked again.

"You have a client waiting in the next room, just go see him whilst I sort out this mess!"

He heard her growl at the male. Footsteps were heard heading towards Vegeta's direction. He rested back and composed himself, his heart skyrocketing as the footsteps drew closer, and he looked straightforward at the empty recliner than the doorway. 'This was a mistake,' his conscious mind relayed over and over.

"Vegeta is it?" a males voice asked from the direction of the door way. 

Vegeta swallowed back the hard lump forming in the back of his throat. With hesitance, he turned his neck to the side to face the source of the voice. His heart throbbed as there stood the man who would dominate him. He wore a tight-fitting shirt that showed his defined muscles, with straight fit pants. Vegeta's eyes wandered down the male's body as they walked towards the recliner, and soon as their back was facing him just for a few seconds he got a glimpse of the firm backside the pants hugged so nicely around it. Vegeta crossed his legs as he could feel his cock strain against his trousers. He watched the man lean back on the recliner and leaned to the side and pulled out a file, then glanced through some notes before grinning over at him.

"Firstly, sorry what you heard earlier I Uh... accidentally knocked over the mop bucket and some other things. My house mate is cleaning that up as we speak, but hopefully we won't have any disruptions." He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at the notes again.

A surge of confidence coursed through Vegeta's body as he watched the man seated opposite him, the corner of his lips quirked as he observed the man's relaxed body language. There was nothing authortive about him, and already Vegeta felt smug at this. It will entertain him to see this man's failed attempts to dominate him.

"Sh- sorry, I should of introduced myself," he pursed his lips and rubbed the back of his head, "good thing she isn't mentoring me," he mumbled to himself then glanced at Vegeta. "I'm Goku, and I'm guessing my house mate already introduced herself?"

"That she did," Vegeta smirked at him, this may be fun after all. 

"Alright, so uh..yeah she trained me, I've been doing this for a couple of months now-"

"You don't say?" Vegeta cut in with a light chuckle. Perhaps he should've saved his money and had Yamcha dominate him instead, only drawback is Bulma would probably want to watch. To think he was feeling nervous to begin with, but seeing the laid back attitude from Goku he realised that there was no way he'd be able to dominate him. Although, he will let him try and fail for entertainment purposes.

"So no allergies or health conditions that you are aware of," Goku said as he glanced at the notes. He had dismissed Vegeta's response which had slightly agitated him. "So you don't know what your kinks are huh?"

Vegeta scrunched his nose up, he could feel his cheeks heat up at the question. "Excuse me?"

Goku smiled and turned the notes to face Vegeta, "I've seen you've left this part blank, is there anything that has taken your interest and you'd like to try out?"

"I um..."he coughed and avoided Goku's eye contact, is having another man rub your cock even a kink? He questioned himself, the heat from his cheeks radiated all over his face. "I had an interesting experience with a housemate.."

"I see, what sort of experience?" Goku placed the notes down, then leaned forward and rested his elbows on his lap as he steepled his fingers. 

"I don't need to disclose that with you!"

"Alright, jeez, I was just tryna get an idea what we could try out." Goku leaned back and folded his arms .

Vegeta smirked at Goku's pensive expression, it would seem that Goku was struggling to dominate him, so he believed at least. "How about you decide then seeing as you're meant to be 'dominating'?"

With that, Goku's facial expression changed, he gave Vegeta a predatory gaze and smirked. "Oh I could, but I don't want to scare you away on the first day now." he replied in a husky tone, his eyes directed on Vegeta's erection then trailed up to meet with Vegeta's astounded expression.

Vegeta's heart rate plummeted, he rubbed his sweated palms along his lap. Goku's husky voice had penetrated him and caused the small hairs on the back of his neck to raise. "Is that a threat?" 

"See it more of a challenge," he shrugged and kept his predatory glare on him. There was a short pause as he rose to his feet and slowly edged himself closer to Vegeta. "As a submissive, you should base your limits off of what you are comfortable with." He looked down at Vegeta who was rendered speechless and stared up at him in awe. "You should also have a safe-word that you can use to alert when I'm going too far with the play. The safe-word needs to be something that would not normally be said in a heated sexual context, such as 'lollipop' or 'zebra'.'No' or 'Stop' are not good safe-words." Goku raised a brow at Vegeta, "are you taking this all in?"

This was not the same man who first walked through the doorway. Vegeta felt the change, his own confidence slowly drained away from him. A sense of no longer having that control, and ... he felt more aroused.

"Some clients prefer using the Green/Yellow/Red system," Goku continued "so Green means 'go ahead', Yellow is 'proceed but with caution', red is clear and simple 'stop'. So would you prefer that system?"

"How about you stroke my cock then I can decide from there?" Vegeta smirked up at him, whilst internally he was quivering in pleasure and no longer felt as confident. He didn't want Goku to see this, like hell did he want to give this so called Dom an easy time.

Goku pursed his lips and leaned over Vegeta, his glare locked into Vegeta's. "That's not how that works, I hope you know what you've signed yourself up for. Even though this is strictly no sex, I can guarantee I'll have you begging for it."

"Sound so sure of yourself," Vegeta said with whatever confidence he had left. His whole body trembled as Goku kept his glare on him. Fuck was this man hot, if he wasn't so stubborn he'd rip his clothes off there and then. But he didn't want Goku to think he was easily dominated. To think, a friend who stroked his cock had now led him to this current situation. Well that and the fact Nappa handed out business cards.

Goku leaned in more, his warm breath tickled Vegeta's neck as he whispered in an seductive tone. "Do you want me to stroke your cock yes or no?" 

Vegeta's breath hitched Goku remained still his lips just brushing his earlobe. He could smell Goku's cologne the scent was pleasant and seemed to relax him. "Yes," the word slipped past his lips, his erection became uncomfortable.

"How bad do you want me to touch it?" Goku crooned and leaned back with a widened smirk. 

Oh, how the room felt like a sauna to Vegeta, or perhaps that heat felt was just from him alone? Adrenaline pumped through his veins and damn, if he done his best to keep control of himself. One part wanted to hump Goku's leg like a mad dog in heat. Whereas the logical side held onto whatever control he had left. His trance like state was quickly disturbed by a slam of Goku's foot as he rested it on the arm of the sofa next to him. Vegeta furrowed his brows and glanced up at him.

"Lick," Goku demanded as he pointed directly at his shoe.

"Fuck off," Vegeta scoffed at him. As if he would do something so degrading like that. 

"Obviously you aren't wanting me to touch you that badly then."

"I am not licking that," Vegeta pulled a face as he glanced at the shoe. Granted, the shoe looked well polished, still... he had standards.

"Have you always been such a whiney bitch Vegeta?" Goku chuckled as he Vegeta scowled at him, "Whats the matter? Too much for you to handle already? Well you know where the door—" 

All rational thoughts left as Vegeta licked the shoe, he grimaced as he could taste the polish from the shoe and it left an unpleasant after taste. Like hell was he going to allow this bastard to assume he was afraid to lick some damn shoe.

Goku raised his brows and smirked, "Now was that so hard?"

Vegeta spat on the floor in poor attempts to get rid of the awful after taste. Just as he glanced up to see Goku's expression, he was taken by surprise as his body was pushed back and Goku rested a knee between his legs. His body trembled as he felt calloused hands roam down his body and tugged at the waist band of his trousers. He squinted his eyes closed mentally as he prayed to himself to not ejaculate early. 

"Now, here's the rules," Goku hummed as his hand slipped inside Vegeta's pants and started to stroke the heated erection. "I speak, you obey," he applied a firm grip around the shaft and stroked slowly up to the head, his thumb brushed along the slit that rewarded him with a soft breathy moan from Vegeta. "Remember who you belong to, I am your master and you are my slave."

Vegeta scrunched his nose up in protest but soon relaxed as Goku done long hard strokes, up and down his throbbing cock. He knew he enjoyed Yamcha stroking his cock, but this felt different it felt incredible, his eyes rolled back as Goku continued.

"You have to ask for permission before you cum," he crooned as he rubbed his thumb along the slit again as it started to ooze precum.

"Sh-shit," Vegeta bucked his hips and thrusted into Goku's hand just to feel more friction. He whined as Goku held his hips down in place with his free hand.

"Do you want to cum?" Goku asked as he quickened the pace of his strokes.

Vegeta bit his lip, his face all flustered as he gave his master a pleading look.

"You have to say it," Goku grinned and stopped stroking Vegeta's cock, he felt the cock throb in his hand and listened to Vegeta's shallow breaths.

"Can I cum?"

"Can you cum... what?" Goku raised a brow and gave a slow gentle stroke along the shaft. 

"Please..." Vegeta swallowed hard, oh how he felt sick to even say such a word let alone beg.

"Please what?" Goku grinned at Vegeta as he continued to do slow soft strokes along the shaft.

Vegeta hissed through his teeth and glared, "please let me cum."

Goku started to do firm strokes again at a quickened pace. Vegeta tilted his head back and moaned, he didn't care of anyone else heard him, his legs quivered as he released. Spurts of his seed splattered on Goku's hand and on his lap, he bucked his hip involuntary as he came some more, then his body went limp. As he caught his breath he glanced up and watched Goku step away briefly then returned with a box of tissues.

"Clean yourself up," Goku shoved the box in Vegeta's face, "So, I'll be seeing you this Saturday?"

Vegeta was rendered speechless, he grabbed the box of tissues and started to clean himself. What the fuck has he gotten himself into? but oh, how much he loved it...


	4. Goku’s pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read note at the end.

Vegeta normally spent his Saturdays contemplating if it was worth getting dressed or not, if there was any reason to go out and socialize or to remain indoors closed off from civilization. If he could, Vegeta would go visit his past self and slap him into next week for declaring such a preposterous claim that adult life would be more fun than being a child. Unless his prior self believed such fun was working a prosaic job Monday to Friday, and squandering money on useless junk, then wondering how their monthly wage didn't even see past the second week.

Today differed from his usual Saturday, for starters he was inside a busy café and not even hungover. Goku had instructed him to meet him there. The two exchanged a smile and seated opposite ends of the table, a waitress handed the two a menu each before she scurried off to serve another table. They both sat waiting patiently for the waitress to come back, Vegeta tried to keep his eyes on his menu, but he couldn't help notice Goku giving him that look that made him feel like a deer in the headlights.

"So are you sure you don't have any kinks at all you want to try out?" Goku asked with smug grin.

Vegeta placed his menu down, his heart juddered as he glimpsed over at Goku then around the room. They are in a busy Café, and he's talking about kinks, what the fuck?

"Because if all you want is for me to stroke your cock you can do that at home or perhaps you do want something more?" Goku drawled out with his voice.

Vegeta could feel his entire body shiver as he saw those onyx eyes staring at him like a predator looking at its prey. "I'm fine I don't really have any kinks." he shifted in his seat and was starting to get hot. He didn't understand how Goku was making him feel this way— before he was all just nice, kind and in no way dominant but now he had this whole change in demeanor and it was completely dominating. 

"Well that's disappointing unless— no I don't think you want that." 

Vegeta looked at Goku curiously "Want what?"

Goku simply shook his head at him with a nonchalant expression, "You wouldn't be interested at all I mean you just said you didn't want kinks so just meh." He shrugged.

Vegeta was shocked to see Goku just doing this, and he had a suspicion that he was being led into something but damn it human curiosity was too damn strong. "I want to know."

Goku smirked at him and those eyes met his own again, penetrating his soul and making him squirm slightly. "You really want to know?" 

Vegeta couldn't pull his eyes away from Goku's enchanted glare and nodded. Goku leaned forward and motioned for Vegeta to come closer, he done so without breaking eye contact and right as he did he felt something attach around his neck. He gulped and peered down to see it was a collar that had a tag labeled 'Goku's Pet'Vegeta was shocked at what he was seeing, and he looked back at Goku who was grinning at him. 

Right as Vegeta was about to say something Goku placed his finger to his lips shushing him "Now now a pet doesn't talk back to their master and you need to be a good boy." he said to him and then pushed him lightly making him slump back into his seat. Vegeta was astonished he could not enunciate a response then he noticed the waitress coming up, and she asked them what they would like "I would like to get a banana parfait and some hot chocolate with a lot of whipped cream and some nice hot caramel sauce dribbled all over it" Goku said all of that whilst looking at Vegeta with such a wicked grin on his face that Vegeta was questioning this man's sanity. 

The waitress wrote that all down then stared at Vegeta and asked what he wanted, Vegeta just stared at her dumbfounded. How did this woman not notice the collar around his neck and not ask questions either -A) she didn't see it in which case what's a dumb bitch like her working at a cafe like this where she could fuck up everyone's orders or -B) she did notice, but she's not saying anything because she's a perverted bitch and needs to be fired? Anyway, he looked at his menu and was about to order until he felt something resting on his crotch and move against his dick Vegeta glanced over and saw Goku just smiling at him as he rubbed his foot against Vegeta's crotch, Vegeta had to hold back a moan as it felt so good. 

"He'll take the same he's very preoccupied today." Goku winked at the waitress. The waitress nodded then left, Goku took his foot from Vegeta's crotch and Vegeta glared at him. "What you were enjoying it weren't you? — but that was a favor from your master and I think you should pay your master back shouldn't you."Goku stared at Vegeta as he thought to himself what to make Vegeta to do as a reward to him and Vegeta sat in shock that Goku had done that to him under the table in public. "Say have you ever given a blowjob?" Goku asked and the question broke Vegeta out of his stupor, his face turned red as he registered what was asked.Goku just smirked at him "So you haven't — well today is your lucky day to learn this." 

Vegeta couldn't believe that this man was implying for him to give him a blowjob in public surrounded by people. "I'm not doing that right here and now, are you crazy we're in public." he whispered yelled at Goku who just chuckled at him.

"Well all you have to do is go under the table and suck my dick and no one will see you my pet" the last word was spoken so sensually and it sent shivers up Vegeta's spine, is he really about to do this he can say no but a part of him really wants to do it and experiment. "I know you want to do it so instead of fighting yourself just give in besides you seem like the kind of guy who likes big equipment and I can deliver that expectation very well" Goku said that smirk of his growing even bigger on his face as Vegeta just went more red in the face. 

Now he kind of wanted to see if this guy's dick especially since he's saying that he's big down there, "How big are you?" the question slipped from his mind and out of his mouth and Vegeta cursed his existence as he said that, why did he have to go and mooch off his little brother's job and take a business card from a bald-headed fucking moron and then set up an appointment to be seduced by the man currently sitting in front of him. Where was the justice in this world!?!? 

"So you want to know my size already huh, you're just that eager?" Goku said and he leaned back in his chair tapping his chin thoughtfully "well last time I measured it was twelve inches." he said looking at Vegeta with a grin.

Vegeta was flabbergasted to say the least, and he now felt uncomfortable with his dick size, but he thought to himself 'Calm, down Vegeta he might have you beaten in length, but he can't take away your pride as a man.' Vegeta calmed down a bit until he heard "I also have a five-inch girth" which Goku said with a pompous grin and Vegeta felt the rest of his manhood get wiped away just like the stain on the café floor currently being mopped up by the janitor because some idiot decided he wanted to show his friend a cool trick and ordered a milkshake with two straws, and he put both in his nose and breathed in really hard through his nose and— you can guess what happened next. 

"Well come on pet I know you want to see it for yourself so go under the table and see it. Don't worry no one will notice you going under except me." Goku said looking Vegeta in the eyes.

Vegeta felt his curiosity rise up more, he really wanted to see this cock for himself, and he slowly slid down on his seat and went under the table he thanked whatever god that was out there that this table had a thick tablecloth to mask his presence and Vegeta looked directly at the pants of the man he was going to give a blowjob to for the first time in his life and a part of him was rather excited at that fact. He saw Goku's hand come under the table and beckon him closer to him he crawled over to him to where Goku's pants were currently in front of his face and Goku pointed at his zipper and Vegeta got the idea he gently reached his hand up and grabbed the zipper and pulled it down and it was at this moment that Vegeta realized why Goku's pants were so baggy in the front as Vegeta saw the bulge through Goku's underwear. "am I really doing this?" He muttered under his breath. His fingers trembled as they ghosted over the bulge. What a splendid way to spend a Saturday afternoon—on his knees under a table in a busy café with a collar around his neck and about to suck cock for the first time.

Instantly as he pulled the underwear down, he closed his eyes and inhaled the musky scent that filled his nostrils and left him feeling aroused. Tingling sensation travelled down his groin, whatever conscience he had promptly left his body as he cracked his eyes open and glanced at the cock in front of him.

"Having second thoughts?" He heard from above the table as he had remained still, just gawking at Goku's cock. 

Well, he was wanting to experiment more—Vegeta shrugged to himself and pursed his lips, trying to figure out how he was going to fit the full length in his mouth. He carefully wrapped his hand around the warm thick cock, he could feel the blood rushing down the veins and commenced to do slow firm strokes. His heart quivered in excitement. He leaned forward and started to trail his tongue along the underside of the shaft. The salty taste of skin tingled his taste buds. It was appetizing. He proceeded to lick up and down the shaft as his hand continued to pump the shaft, he could feel the cock harden and pulse that encouraged him to quicken the strokes. He felt Goku's hand cup the side of his face, and his thumb stroked his cheek.

"Good boy," Goku praised,his other hand petted Vegeta's head.

Background noises were dulled out as Vegeta's senses were nullified by the scent, the taste and the touch of his master's cock. His cock strained against his pants, his whole body felt immersed in pleasure. Sensually he trailed his tongue up to the head and brushed his tongue along the slit, his free hand rested on Goku's upper thigh as he enveloped his lips the head and started to suck. He felt Goku's muscular thigh flex when he sank his mouth down the shaft. This was certainly a whole new experience for him, and he loved it. Eyes rolled skyward as he felt the tip of the cock hit the back of his throat, why was he enjoying this so much? Slowly he pulled back as he gagged slightly, tears streamed down his cheeks. Not that it put him off, he continued to stroke the shaft with his hand and slowly sink his mouth back down, his lips met with his hand as he continued to slide his mouth up and down, brushing his tongue along the shaft.

"Such a good pet—doing so well," Goku crooned and combed his fingers through his hair.

Vegeta could hear the subtle breathy moans from Goku, and it caused his skin to prickle just hearing those satisfying sounds knowing he was causing them. His jaw ached as he had continued to suck firmly, focusing on his breathing he continued to suck doing his best to ignore the discomfort. Warm salty fluid started to fill inside his mouth, he started to swallow it down as more spurted inside his mouth. He closed his eyes as he swallowed the rest before releasing the slick cock from his mouth. He wiped his mouth along his forearm and glanced up at Goku who peered down smirking at him. Subconsciously he smirked back at him and licked his lips, there was a bitter after-taste lingering in his mouth, but he didn't care. After tucking the satisfied cock away, he quickly crawled back into his seat. His cheeks heated up as he noticed food had been served on the table, he didn't even realize the waitress had been close to the table. He glanced over at Goku who had a widened grin.

"Did you like it?" He asked and took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"I... uh.." he cleared his throat, his whole face heated up as Goku kept his glance on him. "Yes."

"You did good pet, you did really good," Goku said with a smug grin.

Vegeta felt his heart flutter, his face all red as his eyes locked into Goku's predatory gaze knowing he was his property now and — that aroused him. He may actually thank that bald-headed moron when he visits his brother next. He caught a glimpse of an old couple who gave him a judgmental glare, shit had they noticed he was sucking cock under the table? the old lady pointed directly at his neck and whispered something to the old man sat next to her. Vegeta swallowed the hard lump formed in the back of his throat as he brushed his fingers along the collar around his neck. He casted his eyes down at the 'Goku's pet' engraved on the tag of his collar. Then trailed his eyes over at Goku who winked at him with a smug grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay,
> 
> I know some may read the size and imagine it to be way thicker than it actually is.
> 
> I just want to clarify that the girth of a penis is measured by the circumference and not length ways, so I can understand if those are imagining length ways because yeah... that would be pretty thick and just unrealistic. 
> 
> Sorry for any confusion, but hopefully this note will help for understanding.


	5. Virgin

Two days passed since Vegeta had met Goku in the café, and it was all he had thought about since. Whenever his mind faltered back to that day, he would get all giddy about it and couldn't wait for when he would see Goku again. Bulma and Yamcha had raised eyebrows when they saw the collar around Vegeta's neck. He had neglected to remove as he was too focused to rush home and jump in a cold shower after what had unfolded in the café. Not that his housemates would judge. They were more intrigued than anything. They had asked questions about it, but Vegeta wasn't sure how he could explain that essentially he hired someone to dominate him. It wasn't an ordinary discussion you could have with someone, and he still liked to retain his personal life to himself.

Vegeta couldn't keep still, he paced the width of his brother's small office back and forth gesticulating with his hands. He had a grin and a spring in his step; it was as if his soul had been roused, and freed his senses to the things he had never given a second thought to. 

"I can't believe I never tried it before I was so apprehensive Tarble — nervous at doing it and I just ..." Vegeta exhaled in bliss his smile broadened as he went on disclosing what had transpired in the café. His body tingled in excitement as all lewd thoughts fluttered his mind as he recalled that day. 

"Vegeta-" Tarble groaned as he leaned back on his chair and massaged his temple.

"I can't explain it Tarble, just the way he ... and how he... god, I wouldn't've ever thought that he-" Vegeta paused as he felt something smack the side of his face, he swept his hand along his cheek and glanced down at the red beanbag that landed by his feet. His eyes darted towards Tarble who gave him a nonchalant look and propped his feet on the desk, "what the hell?!"

"Now that I've gotten your attention, think you can actually slow down, and tell me about it?- and please, sit down as you're giving me a headache pacing the room like that." Tarble gestured for Vegeta to take a seat opposite him.

"Didn't have to throw a beanbag at me," Vegeta jeered at him, he crouched down and picked the beanbag off the floor. Temptation to throw the beanbag back at his brother was very hard to resist, however he was wary if he did then he'd be thrown out the office and Tarble was the only one he felt comfortable to discuss private matters such as his sex life.

Tarble withdrew his feet from his desk as Vegeta approached and seated on the chair opposite him. The two sighed in unison, Vegeta could tell by his brother's idle expression that he wasn't thrilled about him just showing up in his work just as he was about to leave for the day. He was grateful Tarble never turned him down, no matter how many times he grumbled about it, after all... he was saving him some money paying for a therapist.

"Now, what is it you are wanting to tell me exactly?" Tarble rested his elbows on the desk and steepled his fingers.

"Were you not listening to what I was saying?"

"To an extent," Tarble gave a half shrug and stretched his arm out to grasp a pen from the stationary holder, "something about hiring someone to treat you like a bitch," he said nonchalantly, his eyes casted on the pen in his hand and twirled it between his fingers.

Vegeta's jaw felt as though it was close to unhinge from such a statement, he froze for a second as he registered what Tarble said. He wasn't wrong in some sense, but did he mind being seen as that?.. not really. Tarble glanced back at him with a brow raised, a hint for him to proceed to tell him about what happened. He cleared his throat and averted his eyes from Tarble's gaze.

"All right, we met up at the cafe as it was what he planned, and he put this collar on me— "

"Ah, some kink play already then, and out in public?.. woah Vegeta, I have to admit I'm impressed considering how much of a prude you can be." Tarble leaned back in his chair, he folded his arms as Vegeta gave him a shocked expression. "Tell me I'm wrong." 

"Anyway- "he drew in a sharp breath as he dismissed Tarble's response, "I sucked him off," he mumbled. His glance moved onto the phallus model that was perched proudly on the edge of Tarble's desk. Pressure was felt between his legs as he kept his glance on the anatomy model, was he seriously getting hard glancing at the third dimensional diagram of a penis, or was it the remembrance of having his mouth enveloped around Goku's cock, perhaps a concoction of both. 

Tarble followed Vegeta's glances on the model and sighed before moving it elsewhere from the desk, "now that I've removed your distraction, mind restating what you said for I didn't quite catch it, you did what exactly?"

Vegeta swallowed hard and glanced back at his brother, the pressure between his legs was uncomfortable, he crossed his legs and tried to concentrate on his breathing than his erection. "I- uh... dammit I sucked his dick," he blurted, his cheeks ablaze at the proclamation.

"In the café you were in?" Tarble asked and glimpsed at his watch.

"Shit- just remembering is making me hard," Vegeta gritted his teeth. His leg twitched as the pressure became more intensive.

"Not in my office, Vegeta!"

"Tarble, this is a place to talk about sex and you are a person people come to talk about sex so an erection is normal."

"Says the one who mooches off my job!"

"Says the virgin."

A loud thud echoed the room as Tarble banged his head on the desk and groaned, "I can't win!" He whined and rested his head on the desk.

"Well you could win if you weren't a virgin," Vegeta shrugged.

Tarble snapped his head up to glare at his brother, his mouth opened about to respond but froze as he watched the door handle turn, the two jolted in surprise as the door opened and figure stood by the doorway holding a crossword book, he had shades on and wore a top with the word 'Bardock' written across it in bold font. 

"I need a six letter word for sexless people," Bardock glanced back at Vegeta and Tarble who looked at him with confusion etched on their faces, "oh sorry, wrong book." He spun round and walked out the door, "I'd lose my brain if it wasn't attached to me, I swear," he muttered to himself as he proceeded to walk off.

Vegeta pressed his lips together, that figure looked oh too familiar to him. He rushed off his seat and glanced out the door way in hope to catch where they went, but there was no trace his eyes darted towards the reception area as he heard a painful cry from Nappa. There Nappa was red faced, tears streaming down his cheeks, his mouth ajar with his tongue poked out as he heavily panted and frantically fanned his mouth.

"He's had that spicy pizza again," Tarble sighed as he sauntered towards Vegeta.

The two watched Nappa guzzle down the water from the fishbowl before they dry heaved in unison. That's one way to immediately lose an erection. Vegeta scrunched his face as he watched Nappa's face contort to panic as he peered down inside the fishbowl then looked around before dashing off with the fishbowl. Yeah, he's probably swallowed a goldfish. Vegeta shook his head and glanced at his brother who was putting paperwork away.

“Wait- I hadn't finished telling you about-”

“I should've been home over an hour ago Vegeta, if you wish for me to stay longer and listen about you sucking a man's dick then you can start paying for these sessions,” Tarble said and pushed Vegeta out the office entirely, then slammed the door behind him.

“I'll see you next week then,” Vegeta smirked as he tapped the door and heard Tarble whine in exasperation from the other side. “Later Tarble.” He snickered as he listened to his brother mutter some insults. 

After visiting his brother, Vegeta arrived home on time as Bulma had already served meal for everyone. She gave him a subtle glare, it was supposed to be his turn to cook something, he consistently managed to wangle out of preparing food for everyone, but judging by the glares he would not get away with it for much longer. He ate his food in his room as he couldn't endure the couple heavily groping one another under the table. Mostly as it had given him an erection as it reminded him of his time with Goku in the cafe. Damn, how Goku made him feel so aroused without even being in the same room as him. Just as he had finished his meal his phone rung, his eyes widened as he stared at the caller ID. His heart throbbed and he immediately answered, then bit back a moan as he heard the husky voice on the other end of the phone.

"How are you doing pet?"

Oh, how listening to that mans voice done some things to him. Vegeta licked his lips as his mouth felt dry, "I'm fine Goku."

"Now now, what are you supposed to call me?"

Vegeta gulped, his hand trembled and clutched tightly onto the phone, "M-master."

"Good boy, now does my pet want to come over and have fun?"

"I-I don't know master," Vegeta stammered, he licked his lips again... oh, how he was feeling so hot all of a sudden.

"It's a yes or no question my dear pet maybe we can bring some stuff in and try a couple things out, would you like that?"

"Yes master"

"Good boy, now when do you want to come over and if you come over sooner than later maybe I can fill you up since I know you want to be my pet"

"Does tomorrow work master?"

"Of course it does pet, now make sure to get plenty of rest tonight as tomorrow I'm going to rock your world"

"Yes master"

"Such a good boy now go to bed and goodnight my pet"

"Goodnight master," his hand trembled, he heard a 'click' sound as the call ended. 

Something ignited inside him, his arousal took complete control of his mind and body, it shifted all rational thoughts back. He placed his phone aside and in a swift movement removed his pants; the room felt as though it was whirling as he palmed his hot erection and pumped his shaft vigorously. Waves of pleasure coursed through his body, he fell back onto the mattress and proceeded to stroke himself, his breathing became shallower, and he squeezed his eyes shut, faster and firmer he glided his palm along his shaft, legs trembled as intense pressure built up. Just what did his master have planned for him? Whatever it was, he will try it... granting that man to have absolute control of his body; he mewled and bucked his hips into his hand to receive more friction around his cock. Beads of perspiration formed and trickled from his brow, his breath became more labored.

“Ah god...shhit,” Vegeta lolled his head back and quickened his strokes, the pressure was near enough unbearable, and he was desiring to feel that release now. He used both hands, one palmed over the head, moving it in delicate circles, whilst the other hand proceeded to do firm and rapid strokes along the shaft. He gasped, and snapped his eyes open soon as he felt an intense pressure release spurts of his cum that splattered on his hands, a throaty moan erupted from his throat, and he lay still on his bed to catch his breath. 

A subconscious smile appeared on his face as he thought about visiting his master again...


	6. Excitement

"... goodnight my pet"

Those words sent a shiver down Vegeta's spine as he recollected the quick telephone call from last night. Even as he woke up—the words, that voice, pervaded through him and had him tingling all over. He felt dizzy with excitement as he was on his way to visit his master. Bulma had made a remark about the sudden beam of happiness that was emanating from his face. It was as if his soul had been awakened to more arousal he never felt till now. He nevertheless had gone into little detail with Bulma or Yamcha about this, still wanting to keep it separate from personal life. He had tucked his collar inside his jacket pocket and left the house swiftly, doing his utmost best to hide the fact it exhilarated him over being dominated again. Never in his adult life would he of thought he'd of actually been so willing and find it so arousing. Having no control over his body, it made him quiver in joy just at the prospect.

He went to his car, body still quivering as he climbed into the drivers' seat. With a brief glimpse around to ensure there were no one around, he pulled out the collar from his jacket pocket and clipped it on around his neck. His fingers smoothed along the collar whilst he peered at his reflection from the rearview mirror. Why was this so stimulating to him?- he quizzed himself and started the car. The vibrations and rumbling of the car did not help his growing problem.

The increasing pressure felt between his legs became almost unbearable as he continued to drive along the narrow lanes towards the house. He tried to keep his mind distracted to no avail. The closer he was getting to his masters, the tighter his erection felt. There were only two ways he could deal with this current problem. One was to pull over and pleasure himself, however that would lead to a risk of him arriving late which he did not want. So, the only other option he had was to turn the radio on and listen to some music which would help divert his naughty thoughts. But avast, it became evident that not even the radio station could help his discomfort as he listened to the lyrics that blared out from the stereo just as he had turned it on.

'I'm feelin' myself, I'm feelin' myself  
I'm feelin' my, feelin' myse—'

There was a light crackle from the radio as Vegeta immediately changed radio station in hopes something less sex related would play.

'Cause I just discovered   
Imagination's taking over   
Another day without a lover   
The more I come to understand   
The touch of my ha—'

"Fuck sake!" Vegeta hissed through his teeth as he rapidly changed the station again. His erection started to throb, and he could feel himself becoming more flustered. He pursed his lips as he listened to the next song that was playing from a different station.

'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips ex—'

"Nope!" he declared so abrupt as he changed the station again. He felt confident that one station would not be playing such songs that added to the uncomfortable pressure between his legs. The radio made the annoying high-pitched sound as it tuned to another station. He gripped hard onto the steering wheel, and wriggled on his seat to readjust himself in an attempt to sit more comfortably with a raging hard on. It was evident luck just wasn't on his side as the next song blared and caused his erection to pulse in excitement.

'Last night  
Damn you were in my sex dreams (you were in my)  
Doing really nasty thi-'

Vegeta whined in angst, his grasp on the wheel intensified he felt close to erupting. This was just pure torture, and he was beseeching every fiber of his being that his dick would get itself under control because oh god, was he mentally struggling to. His hand trembled as he let go of the steering wheel and reached out towards the radio whilst praying to the radio gods to play something less erotic on the next station. Something like opera or anything that would make his dick to instantly deflate. "Please, please..." he implored the radio as he waited for next station to tune. Was he seriously begging a radio? 

'I'm not in love  
But the sex is good  
You can't mistake it  
Because it's understood  
I'm not in love  
But the sex is g-'

Vegeta's eyes enlarged in sheer horror, for what transpired next was every man's worse nightmare. It was completely out of his control, there was just no stopping it. He had a sudden release of pressure as thick warm liquid enveloped his cock, and he winced as he could feel it spread all over inside his underwear. Almost at his masters house, there was just no time to turn the car around and speed off back home. He drew in deep breaths to compose himself and calmly turned the radio off. 

The rest of the car journey was uncomfortable, to say the least. He cussed at himself for not choosing the first option to begin with, if he had just pulled over to relieve himself he wouldn't be sat there having to deal with the consequence of his misjudgment. 

He arrived at the house and mentally braced himself to clamber out the car without arousing suspicion that he had indeed ejaculated in his briefs from listening to infernal radio broadcasts. 

"This is just great," Vegeta groaned to himself as he leaned back on the seat and unbuckled his seatbelt. He sat outside the house for a moment and drummed his hands on the steering wheel waiting for any bit of courage to muster for him to confidently walk out the car and step towards the house.

After a short moment sitting in the car and muttering profanities under his breath, Vegeta finally left the car and was stood outside the front door. He knocked on the door twice and quickly adjusted himself before the door opened. He glimpsed around the neighborhood wary of anyone who may saunter past and see him wearing the collar, it actually made him wonder how many others casually stroll into the house wearing a collar on. It would most likely raise some brows from the neighbors unless they were also clients? Who knew, it was a pretty modest neighborhood? His thoughts were diminished as he heard the front door open. His body trembled in anticipation. The door opened only a meager for Chi-Chi to peak her head through the slight gap from the door and smiled over at him. He felt a little disheartened to see it wasn't Goku who answered the door.

"Oh, hey, he's waiting for you in the basement," Chi-Chi opened the door wide and stepped back as a gesture for Vegeta to walk in. 

'In the basement?' Vegeta scrunched his brows at this as he meandered into the house. Perhaps this was it, this was where he would die, he swallowed as he felt a tight constriction form in the back of his throat as Chi-Chi closed the door behind them then signaled for him to walk straight ahead.

Vegeta took one stride forward. Heat emanated from his cheeks as he felt the discomfort between his legs. He did not want his master to see the mess he had made on the journey to the place. He pivoted around to face Chi-Chi, "I need to use the bathroom first," the corner of his lips twitched nervously as she glanced back at him with an idle expression.

Chi-Chi pursed her lips and stepped aside gesturing for him to go up the stairs, "first door on the left, then when you're done the basement is just through the kitchen and you'll see a white door on your right. Just walk straight through as he'll be expecting you." She said before she headed towards the living room.

With that Vegeta bolted up the stairs to clean himself up. His heart somersaulted as his mind reeled with dirty thoughts. Just what had his master planned for him, and why in a basement? 

—

Uncertain if there may or may not be repercussions if he had kept his master waiting. Vegeta spent very little time in the bathroom, just enough time to hide his underwear and make his way into the basement commando. His knees threatened to buckle as he carefully took one step at a time down the wooden spiral staircase. He was taken by surprise as he stepped foot inside the extensive basement. The room was spacious and comfortable, the further he strode inside the room the more calm he felt. The walls were painted red, black tiled flooring with a large white oval woolen rug place central with leather furniture around. He gulped as glimpsed a peculiar-shaped bench that looked like some form of medieval torture device. His eyes roamed towards one wall that had various of toys of all shapes and sizes neatly kept on racks and shelves, Whips and paddles were hung just below the shelves. He had never seen so many toys in a room before. His face heated up as he kept his glance on them. 

"Any taken your interest?" came a familiar husky voice that made Vegeta's heart surge.

Vegeta spun on his heel. He felt his insides tremble and heat up as he marvelled at Goku stood before him wearing a leather studded harness with open crotch leather pants. His dark eyes drifted slowly over the well-built physique. He ensured to trace over every outline, every curve and every dent on the toned figure. Thin sheen of oil coated his master's body. He was simply captivating to look at, drool pooled inside his mouth as he glanced at the bulge that was held snug in leather material with a zipper down the front for easier access. How long had he been gawking— he was unsure, but hearing his masters light chuckle he could only assume he'd been stood there for longer than a few seconds. He averted his eyes away from Goku's body and cleared his throat.

"Ah, I see you have your collar on," Goku hummed as he loomed closer and stroked his knuckle under Vegeta's chin. He then leaned forward, his lips just brushing against Vegeta's ear, "Good boy," he whispered.

Fine hairs on the back of Vegeta's neck raised, his master's warm breath prickled his skin and already left him in ecstasy. Goku stood there allowing Vegeta to inhale the enticing subtle sweet and spicy scent from his body, like chocolate and cinnamon it enveloped his nostrils and made him crave for more. His palms smoothed along Vegeta's side. Vegeta's heart throbbed as he felt the hands glide closer to his crotch area before they stopped.

"Strip for me and get yourself comfortable on the bed," Goku said as he pointed towards the double bed at the other side of the room whilst he kept his predatory gaze on him.

Vegeta peered over his shoulder at the bed, then connected his eyes with Goku's predatory glare. With a curt nod he instantly obeyed and started to strip, their eyes did not disconnect as he done so.

"Such a good boy listening to your master," Goku said and licked his bottom lip seductively as he roamed his eyes over Vegeta's body. He quirked a brow as Vegeta removed his pants, the corner of his lips curled into a smirk. "No underwear, it's as if you are so eager to expose yourself to me already."

Vegeta gulped, if only Goku knew that his underwear is in fact tucked behind the bathroom sink upstairs. Goku leaned into him again, their lips barely touched, Goku cupped his hand under Vegeta's chin and smirked at him. His free hand brushed along his collar. Vegeta could feel his cock harden, surge of pleasure traveled throughout his body and made him quiver in anticipation.He wanted to feel more of Goku, and leaned in for a kiss, he was taken a back as Goku pulled away with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Bed!" Goku demanded with a stern expression and pointed directly at the bed.

"Yes master," those words flowed so easily past Vegeta's lips as he walked towards the bed. 

"Very good, keep obeying like that and you shall be rewarded later." Goku walked towards the wall with the toy display, and reached out for a set of leather handcuffs.

Vegeta stifled a moan as he gawked at Goku's chisled body again. Excitement building up inside and threatening to burst as Goku gave him a side eyed glance with a smirk. Not wanting to ruin his chance on receiving a reward, he kept silent knowing only to speak when spoken to. He wasn't usually one to submit to someone, yet here he was willing to suck this mans cock and do whatever was asked of him. It was thrilling to him, allowing someone else the power to control his body. Goku approached the bed and signalled for him to lay back. He done so, keeping his gaze on him, he felt leather cuffs placed around his wrists then ankles. Rich, earthy and slightly sweet smell of leather intensified his excitement, as he held out his hands and allowed Goku to connect the cuffs that were now around his wrists to the bed post. Puzzled on what was going to happen next Vegeta pressed his lips shut to refrain himself from questioning his master. No way was he wanting to ruin any form of pleasure. 

"I won't be long," Goku winked at him as he tugged at the restraints ensuring that Vegeta was tied up correctly, before he turned and walked towards the spiral staircase.

Vegeta panicked as Goku walked out the basement. Shit, was this it?... was he going to die naked, tied to a bed in someone's basement? "Where are you going?!" He called out and started to writhe and pull at the cuffs.

"Now, Now pet.. patience," hummed his masters voice from a distance.

Vegeta huffed, he didn't really do surprises nor patience in that matter. Yet there he was, putting himself in that sort of predicament. He heard footsteps slowly climb down the stair case, his heart convulsed as he listened to each step painfully making their way towards him. He tilted his head to the side to see Goku saunter towards him with a bowl containing ice cubes. He let out an audible gulp as Goku sat on the edge of the bed and held an ice cube just above his nipple.

"Let's see where your most sensitive areas are," Goku said with a grin on his face.


	7. Ice Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was co-written with my friend. 
> 
> There is some flogging, whipping, bdsm stuff going on...

Vegeta's breath hitched, his nipples erected as the ice came into direct contact. Dark orbs stared down at him lustfully as the ice cube was slowly being drawn along his nipples. Pleasure surged down to his spine and straight to his cock, the ice gradually melting on his warm skin.

Goku circled the melting ice around the nipples and gave Vegeta a complacent smirk, "How is it my pet?" He hummed. Soon as the ice thawed he reached and grabbed another cube from the bowl then drew the ice over Vegeta's neck and listened to how Vegeta gasped as the ice trailed over his skin—sweet arousing sounds that sounded bewildered and stimulated escaped his lips.

He drew the cube over the skin, blew lightly on the trails it left behind, listening to Vegeta gasp and shudder in pleasure. There's something about how Vegeta sounds that's wonderful, knowing that they're both enjoying this. The cube of ice then melted around Vegeta, Goku reached for another cube from the bowl then went under Vegeta and trailed it around his back eliciting more gasps and even moans that caused Goku to smirk. He went down further to Vegeta's ass, ensuring to rub the cube around his firm cheeks before the cube finally melted.

Goku reached back he saw how Vegeta's face looked. It was red, and he was still gasping from the sensations of the ice cubes that had trailed along his body and the sensitive parts of it. He made sure to get a big cube so it would last longer and continued from where he left off from Vegeta's ass. He had to lean forward at this point to truly reach the part of Vegeta's ass he wanted to touch with the cube—this put him in the perfect position to talk in his ear.

"You like it when your master does this don't you?" he whispered into Vegeta's ear as the cube trailed it's way down in between Vegeta's firm cheeks.

"Y-yes Master" he managed to gasp out as the cube reached a place that had never been touched before.

"Such a good little pet you are," he whispered once more into his ear as he then took the cube and pressed it onto Vegeta's hole, he heard a noise that was between a gasp and a moan as the coldness of the cube touched that sensitive place.Goku couldn't help but smirk knowing he was turning this man into a mess just by a couple of ice cubes.

"Now pet I'm going to do something that'll hurt for a little bit but trust me... you'll love it." He crooned then pushed the ice cube into Vegeta's hole; he heard Vegeta's gasp of pain and how he was now writhing on the bed in his restraints. It was so cold to him; it made his whole ass feel numb, but the cube was hitting some spot in him inducing him to moan in pleasure from how delightful it felt he then felt his master get up and move, as much as he wanted to call out for him the ice cube inside him was feeling so good now he could feel it melting ever so slowly too.

Goku had sauntered towards the wall rack full of many types of whips and leather objects all that would be enjoyable to use on his pet, oh how he couldn't wait for him to scream. Vegeta's moans and voice did something to him he couldn't place, but he wanted to hear more of them out of his pet. A smirk formed on his lips when his eyes directed on a black leather flogger, perfect way to tease and elicit more pleasant sounds. He pivoted around to face Vegeta with the flogger grasped firmly in his hand. Vegeta's face contorted in all sorts of pleasure as the ice slowly melted inside him.

"How are we feeling?" Goku asked as he placed one foot in front of the other whilst slowly sliding his fingers along the leather tails of the flogger. He let out a small chuckle as Vegeta turned his head to the side and gaped at the flogger in his hands.

Goku barely tapped Vegeta with the flogger at first, letting him brace for the incoming impact.

Vegeta's breath caught in his throat as a sharp stinging pain followed by low heat dispersed his skin. The flogger connected with his flesh, it was no longer a caress. The many ends from the flogger stung his skin and left a wide area of heat behind. There was nothing he could do to stop the grunts his master drew from him with each stroke. 

This time, Goku put more force into the strokes. The pain was more insistent. He barely had time to process each stroke before the next one fell. He let his mind surf the waves of pain instead of fighting it. Allowing it to wash over him.

The tails of the flogger bit into his skin, slicing across already sensitive flesh like lines of fire. It hurt for Vegeta but it also felt good as well the way the flogger struck him and then the moment of respite before getting hit again which let the cool air touch his reddened skin. It felt wonderful, and the flogger hit him again, repeating the beautiful, painful cycle.

Goku stopped and stared at Vegeta to let him catch his breath. He had to admit his pet was rather durable and took it all in stride without complaint. He was impressed with him, but maybe they could kick it up a notch, maybe leave a couple of reminders on Vegeta's back. He left Vegeta on the bed as he strolled over to the wall and placed the flogger down into a bin to be disinfected later. Goku peered at the wall full of wonderful stuff he could use. He knew what he wanted for this specific moment as he reached out and grabbed it with a smug grin plastered on his face.

The feel of the nice leather graced his palms as he grabbed the whip it would certainly be quite the test to see how much could his pet could take before he submitted and said stop. He went back over and loved how Vegeta's body was red from the way the flog hit him and it filled him with a sense of pride knowing he made those marks on his beautiful, muscular body.

Vegeta was still reeling from the way the flog made his body melt when he heard a crack he looked to see Goku grinning almost maniacally at him, and it turned him on to no end to know he was powerless before this man. "Now pet I'm going to use this on you but do you want me to because it will hurt you and probably even leave a scar. Do you want to try it?" Goku's husky voice spoke and Vegeta knew what that whip would do to him, and he wanted it to happen to him. 

"Yes master I want to try it." 

Goku noticed his pets voice was much smaller and weaker than before. He rubbed him with the whip, allowing him to feel the cool leather on his body the smell filled Vegeta's nose — it was intoxicating.

Goku leaned down to him "Very good pet, so good for your master taking everything in stride. I shall reward you in a later session of ours but for now lets flip you over, so I can see that sexy back of yours and how I'm going to leave it with marks." 

Vegeta gulped as his restraints were undone, he flipped himself over to where his back was facing Goku with his face in the soft pillows, he then felt himself being restrained again once more.

Goku loved looking at such a muscular back it was beautiful and smooth yet surprisingly tough. Oh how much he was going to love marking this back with his whip. Vegeta could only quiver in place as he awaited for it to strike and then almost instantaneously he heard the whip crack in the air and strike his back it felt amazing on his skin. The way the pain traveled across his body was a shockwave that made him tremble only gasps left his mouth and even some small moans. Dear god, was he a masochist!?

Goku was very impressed that he took the hit without even so much as a scream and it left a nice mark on Vegeta's back, he could've sworn he heard a moan from him, was his pet a little masochist because if so this would only keep getting more and more fun. "M-more" Goku heard him say, he grinned and leaned down to Vegeta's ear, "What did you say pet, your master didn't quite hear that." 

Vegeta shivered with the voice in his ear, he wanted to feel that pain and the gratification it gave, and he wanted more of it. "Please master give me more, I-I want it please!" he cried out he needed more, and he could feel his cock throbbing at how hard he became from all the pain and pleasure that had been inflicted on him. "Well since you asked so nicely pet I'll give it to you." he heard Goku's voice whisper in his ear before he stood back up and Vegeta heard the crack in the air and then the strike on his back that had him writhing, gasping and moaning.

The strikes on his back continued each harder than the last and Vegeta loved it all. The pleasure was just so immense he couldn't help it when his body shuddered, and he came hands free — it was by far one of the hardest orgasms he had ever had. What he didn't expect to happen next was for the whipping to stop to then feel a hand on the back of his head shoving him down into the pillows roughly. Vegeta felt scared as the grip on his head was rather tight.

"Did I say you could cum pet? Did I!?" Goku shouted at him.

Vegeta whimpered he had displeased his master. "N-no master, I'm sorry!" he shouted into the pillows, he heard Goku scoff.

"Damn right you're sorry, I would punish you but since you're still new to this I'll let it slide for now but next time I won't be so nice. Got it pet?" 

Vegeta let out a muffled "Yes master."

Goku let go of Vegeta's head, his eyes trailed over at the clock that was hung just above the bed, their session was up. He leaned down and undone Vegeta's restraints before he flipped him over and saw his face. Goku could only say that he looked like he had a 'fucked out' face even though they hadn't even done anything remotely close to fucking —just yet anyway except for the ice cube. Vegeta looked up at Goku and groaned, "Times up pet, now we need to get you cleaned up and ready to go."

Vegeta felt his body get picked up he glanced up to see it was Goku carrying him bridal style. They made their way into a room that was off to the side from where they were and as Goku opened the door Vegeta saw a bathtub, a sink and then a full-body length mirror. Goku set Vegeta on his feet, he steadied himself by holding on to the edges of the sink. He felt a tap on his shoulder that caused him to turn his head around he glimpsed at his back that was facing the full-length mirror. He could see all the scars and wounds his master's whipping caused, blood was seeping out one of the cuts and slowly trickle down his back.

Goku collected the blood from Vegeta's wound on his finger and placed the blood covered finger in his mouth, he sampled the copper from Vegeta's blood and it was such a pleasant taste. He looked at Vegeta who was gaping at him, and trailed his hands down Vegeta's back then traveled down to his ass. It was such a good ass, so nice, big and plump. Goku couldn't wait for the day that he could enter it as he squeezed them, hearing Vegeta's moans and gasps he noticed that he was hard again.

Vegeta moaned as he felt his master's hand wrap around his cock and felt his hard on glide graciously along his ass. Damn, he wanted his master's cock inside him so bad right now and to make it all of this even worse was that Goku started stroking his cock and it felt so good. "Bet you want me to fuck your ass don't you pet?" he felt Goku's voice whispering in his ear that made the small hairs on the back of his neck to raise, as he nodded in response.

Goku tutted in his ear "Sorry pet but I can't do that right now our session is over so maybe next time." Vegeta groaned he wanted it so bad, "I know pet but I'll do something for you since you were mostly good today."

Vegeta felt Goku slide down his body, Goku went down onto his knees and spun Vegeta to face him. He saw his cock and kept his hand on it, still stroking it, he leaned in and licked up his pet's shaft that rewarded him with a nice needy moan. He proceeded to devour Vegeta's length entirely in his mouth and he groaned at the taste, it was delicious. The musk was delectable to smell.

Vegeta was lost as he felt a warm mouth around his cock, his master's skilled tongue all around him and it was amazing, he was so close already he wouldn't last much longer as his master continued to suck his cock vigorously alongside massaging the underside of his shaft with his tongue. Then he felt Goku's mouth leave his cock, he looked down and saw him staring up at him still stroking him. 

"You want to cum don't you pet?" He hummed.

Vegeta frantically nodded to him and Goku started stroking faster and harder, he was so close to cumming.

"Go ahead pet cum for me, your master is hungry and needs to eat."

Vegeta couldn't hold back as he came, he felt Goku's mouth go quickly on his cock and proceeded to swallow all that Vegeta released and soon he stopped shooting, Goku popped off his cock and licked his lips.

"That was wonderful pet and it was delicious. I loved it pet, you did a good job pleasing your master."Goku stood up and Vegeta saw that he was still hard. He watched Vegeta's eyes trail to his hard on, he just shook his head "It's alright pet I'll deal with that myself later besides I need to prepare something for you while you get cleaned up in here and your clothes will be right out the door" he then turned and left the bathroom leaving Vegeta wanting to suck his master's cock and not being able to.

\----------------------------------------

Vegeta stepped out of the bathroom after cleaning himself up and bandaging his back a bit, he saw his clothes near the door neatly folded he took and put them on. He then glanced around for Goku and walked a bit till he saw that Goku was at a closet staring at multiple collars of varying colors, Goku turned around and grinned at him "Which one do you want pet, pick any color you want?"

"But I already have a collar master." Vegeta replied.

Goku just chuckled at him, "I know that pet but these are my own special collars for my most special and best pets essentially it means you exclusively belong to me and no one else can touch you but me."  
Vegeta felt his heart leap on the fact that he would be Goku's he blushed at the thought. "Now pet which color do you want, pick whatever you want."

Vegeta approached the closet, he looked over the collars and noticed they were all made of fine leather, they were all so good looking but one stood out among the rest to him. It was Royal Blue in color and it looked beautiful to him.

"That's a good color for you pet, now let's put it on you." Goku took the collar on him and then wrapped it around his neck and buckled it tightly. Vegeta felt the cool leather on his neck and it was now skin tight on his neck but he enjoyed it then Goku took something and attached it to the collar, it was a tag that said "Kakarot's Pet" he looked at Goku in confusion.

"You see pet my real name is Kakarot, my friends and such gave me the name Goku and it stuck so everyone calls me that, but only my most special and best pets can use hence why I'm also giving you this collar as well. You are mine forever pet." Goku said to Vegeta and he felt elated once more.

"Yes master, I'm yours forever" he said while heat radiated from his face, he felt Goku kiss his forehead. 

"You're very good for me pet, I'll be sure to include some more stuff in our next session."

Vegeta just nodded, they both went upstairs where they bid their farewells as well as scheduling his next session and as he finally left. Goku missed him already his pet was so good and never complained, he was so welcoming to new things rarely did he encounter anyone like him. The last person he did that with was nah— he shook his head he can't be thinking of him again.

"Hey Goku, I found something interesting in the bathroom" he heard Chi-Chi's voice. He turned around and saw her holding a pair of briefs that caused him to raise a brow at her. "Well the last person to go in there was that Vegeta guy so I think they're his, so here— you take them since your his dominant" she handed them to him. 

Goku let out a short chuckle as he glanced down at the underwear, he couldn't suppress his widened grin, "Thanks Chi-Chi!"

"No problem Goku" she replied then walked off.

Goku took the time to examine the underwear, he noticed there were stains as he brought them closer to his face. He inhaled his pet's underwear, the same musk was there but he knew those stains, his pet came in his underwear. How naughty of him to do that and not tell his master but maybe he won't punish him since he left him this little memento, oh it will be fun when they have their next session and he knew him and his pet were very eager for it to come soon.


	8. Fun memento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~ special thanks to my friend ChronicleKing13 who helped with this chapter. ~~

Vegeta grumbled as he exited his car and made his way to his brother's office. It had been at least a day and a half since he had been with his master and had his phenomenal experience with him. He figured to tell Tarble about it, and to ask him further queries about some fetishes to see what his opinions were of it all; he grumbled because he knew Tarble would give him crap about not paying for these sex therapy sessions and possibly be hit with a beanbag. Where his brother stored that stuff was a conundrum to him, but he decided not to ask questions about it. He eventually walked through the front doors of the place and saw that the bald idiot wasn't there but instead his father who he could hear mumbling something as he approached him. There was a fishbowl on the desk by his father that looked like a poor drawing attempt of a goldfish inside it. Vegeta shook his head at it, then directed his attention back on his father.

"Dad what are you doing here?" he asked his father with a brow raised.

His father glanced up and saw him, "Oh hello son and to answer your question, your brother's previous receptionist apparently had the bright idea of taking the cactus on Tarble's desk and shoving it up his.... ass," Vegeta's face was in shock and his father's face was in a grimace as he recalled how Tarble then explained how they called the hospital, and they took it out and well he would be indisposed for a while. "So basically your brother decided he needed a new receptionist, and he forced me to do it since I 'freeloaded' on his job here and now I'm the new receptionist until further notice."

It was an astonishment to Vegeta that Tarble could force his father to do this though to be fair his father had been coming here more often and a lot longer than he has, so he probably deserves this. As his father continued to grumble even further about how unfair it was that his own son was forcing him to do this job, neither of them saw the brightly colored bean bag that flew across the room and smacked his father square in the jaw. Vegeta looked to see his brother standing at the door of his office holding another bean bag and ready to toss it.

"Quit complaining and get back to work!!!" he yelled as he threw the next beanbag at his father and hit him straight in the forehead with it. Tarble then looked at Vegeta and pulled another beanbag from God knows where and then with his other hand pointed at his office, "Vegeta if you're here for one of your stupid sessions that you don't bother paying for then I suggest you get in my office now before I throw this one at you instead." 

Vegeta could tell he was in a bad mood today, so he swiftly made his way into the office his brother then closed the door behind both of them. As Vegeta strolled towards the chair opposite Tarble's desk, his hand traveled up to his neck and felt the collar that was around it. He always kept it on. It was nice and comfortable around his neck it reminded him who he belonged to, and that made a shiver go up his spine as he remembered the experiences he had with his master. While Vegeta was admiring his collar Tarble had made his way to his desk and sat in his seat after putting the beanbag away in the drawer while Vegeta sat in the comfortable chair that was laid out for the patients and relaxed.He had to play it safe with Tarble if he's in a lousy mood today as he could potentially just make sure Vegeta never came back here again, so time to play the safe game with Tarble and oh boy what a game to play it is.

"So," Tarble sighed, "what advice are you needing this time?" he leaned back on his seat with his leg propped on top of the other. 

What advice was he wanting? Vegeta knitted his brows deep in reflection. Was this normal to seek advice from his brother who maybe a sex therapist but still a virgin? His eyes trailed towards his brothers pissed off expression, and he let out an abrupt sigh. "I... I think I have a problem-"

"No shit there Vegeta, for starters you are taking advantage of my job!"

"Besides that." Vegeta gave a careless bat of his hand before he continued, "I was whipped pretty hard in my last session, and I really enjoyed it."

"Ah a masochist, why am I not surprised," Tarble mumbled and twirled a pen between his fingers. 

Vegeta shot up from his chair and looked over towards his brother's nonchalant expression, that word had relapsed on his mind and it was clear when he heard it slip out from his brother's mouth than the other words his brother had mumbled out. 'Masochist' is that what he actually is? Was it normal... well that was part of the reason why he had come here. "What?" he asked while subconsciously brushing his fingers along his collar.

Tarble sighed and rubbed his temple with his free hand,"Never mind... continue." He started to swing in his chair still twirling a pen and glaring at Vegeta.

"Okay," Vegeta responded with a questioning tone in his voice and leaned back on the chair. Despite it being over a day since the last session with his master, his back was still tender and his skin still felt sensitive in areas. Not that he was going to complain for -- he loved this new feeling. 

Nothing else was said as Vegeta remained seated and looked deep in thought with a meager grin set on his face, it was rather tempting for Tarble to grab a bean bag and throw it at his brother right at that moment. However, he chose to clear his throat and tap the desk with his foot to pull Vegeta's attention back on to him. "Alright, it's good that you are now feeling more comfortable in your body and are now exploring ..." Tarble paused as he narrowed his eyes on the blue collar around Vegeta's neck and scrunched his brows, "Vegeta... is there a reason as to why you are wearing the collar now, or have you forgot you still have it on?"

"Oh this," Vegeta glanced down and smirked as he smoothed his fingers along the tag attached to his collar, "well... I'm his favorite and he let me pick out my own collar and-"

"You are aware he probably has others who he classes as his 'favorite', right?" Tarble leaned his elbows on his desk and arched a brow at his brother's dumbfounded look. "Come on Vegeta, it's his job it's what he gets paid for and I really wouldn't be surprised if he does the same with his other clients."

"He wouldn't..." the world felt as though it was starting to close in on him as he remained rested on the chair, no way would he have fallen for that he would be able to tell if he was... at least he felt somewhat confident to believe that till his brother opened his mouth.

"I mean there was a time Nappa walked into work one day with a neon pink collar on," Tarble shrugged.

"So.. I'm not special," Vegeta said as he came into realisation and felt as though he had been stabbed in the heart for that man had made him feel something no other has. 

Tarble sighed and rolled his eyes as he watched Vegeta gape at the ceiling with his fingers pressed against the collar, "Duh!" he leaned back and shook his head at his brother's bewildered look. 

Vegeta opened his mouth about to say something else till he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he glanced back at his brother who gave him a dismissive wave and spun on his chair. Perhaps that was his master messaging him for he hadn't really received any further calls or texts since that day. With slight hesitance, Vegeta pulled out his phone and opened the message that had a picture of his underwear with a small message underneath. His body shivered as he read it-

'Hello my pet,

I forgot to message to thank you for the memento I'll be sure to reward you when you next visit...'

Vegeta swallowed back the hard knot feeling in the back of his throat, he kept his glance on his phone and could feel pressure slowly building between his legs. Oblivious to the face his brother was leaned over his shoulder also glancing at the message.

"You creamed your pants?!.... are we needing to have a discussion about premature ejaculation?" Tarble suppressed a small laughter as Vegeta glanced up at him with a glare.

"Shut up!" He snarled and shoved his phone into his pocket, how could he forget about his underwear. 

While Tarble strolled back to his seat, Vegeta stared at the poster of a penis anatomy on the wall as he was deep in thought. Perhaps he should find out if Kakarot has given someone else a 'special' collar. The only way Vegeta could find out was perhaps doing a surprise visit, it would probably lead to a punishment... but will be worth it.


	9. Green with envy

Vegeta strolled out of his brother's office it seemed the appropriate time to escape. During their conversation Tarble had told Vegeta to hold on while he collected a bunch of beanbags then went to the door of his office then opened it and Vegeta watched him throw one of them and he knew who the target was. Perhaps he hadn't picked the best days to visit his brother although it was comical watching his father get pelted by different coloured beanbags.

"What the hell was that for!?" Vegeta heard his father yell at Tarble.

"I heard what you said!"

"I didn't say anything, I was thinking it!"

Vegeta witnessed Tarble throw another beanbag down the hall and presumably hit their father again.

"Quit throwing those at me!" 

"Quit mooching off my job!"

"Never!" he heard his father scream before Tarble unleashed all the beanbags he was holding and threw them all and hit their intended target. Vegeta heard something fall over out there and could only speculate Tarble had knocked him out of the chair with the force of his beanbag throwing. 

"Anyway," Tarble let out a puff of air and turned to face Vegeta. "Are you sure you do not want to discuss premature ejaculation, I do have some pamphlets about it and- "

"No, you're fine, I do not have a problem with that... it was a one-time thing," Vegeta interrupted while evading his brother's glance, he wasn't certain just how red his cheeks went — judging by the heat felt from that area, his face could function as a nightlight.

Why did he neglect to remind himself about his underwear? What a magnificent thing to leave at someone else's residence. A small groan reverberated from his chest recalling that message he received and could only imagine his master's initial reaction for he knew what his would have been.

Thoughts of despair dwindled in his mind as his focus moved back on the potential other favorite person his master may have. Envious, was that what he was feeling right now? He glimpsed back at Tarble who lifted an eyebrow at him, god knows how long he stood there with these thoughts but concluding by his brothers annoyed expression he had outlived his welcome, and he did not want to turn into the next beanbag target.

Vegeta got into the car and gripped hard on the steering wheel as jealous thoughts were faltering in his mind. Thanks to his brother's remark regarding another person with a special collar. Why was he even letting this bother get to him so much? After all, he was paying a man to provide him some form of gratification. This man was doing his business. That was to pleasure others and to make them feel — special. His eyes enlarged at this realization. 

There was only one way he could settle his paranoia, and that was to make a quick diversion to his master's house. If there were to be any other 'special pet' he'd be able to find out and hope to prove his brother's statement to be erroneous.

He started the car and then drove his way to the familiar house in which he had spent two different times with his master in, and he thought about how many more have been there with his master and felt his jealousy spark up even more when he then saw the oh so familiar house. Then he parked his car on the sidewalk at least half a block away from the house hoping maybe if they looked out their windows they wouldn't see his car. He was glad the sun was going down, giving him the cover of darkness for his little jealous fueled stealth mission.

Vegeta stepped out of his car and slowly made his way to the house he tiptoed the way there and when he started to do, so he heard a strange sound almost like music; it was very close to him, and he stopped moving and the music stopped as well. Vegeta looked around, wondering where this music was coming from and why had it stopped when he halted. 

He shook his head; it had to be a part of his imagination though he had to continue on his way otherwise he would be stuck out here and probably get caught. He then continued his tip toeing, and he heard the music again and was there a saxophone and jazz!? He stopped again and the music as a whole stopped as well once more.

'The fuck is going on?' he thought to himself, every time he moved this jazz music started up and when he stopped it stopped as well, just what crazy, bullshit is happening!? 

"I really need to change that ringtone for my message alerts," grunted a passerby from the other side of the road.

This alerted Vegeta for he wasn't sure if they had caught him trying to sneak inside the house. He crouched behind a bush and observed two men communicating among themselves. Then he heard the jazz tune again, and he wasn't even moving— great this confirmed it, he was probably losing his mind.

"Pink Panther theme... really?" Another man shook his head at the passerby and frowned at the phone before he walked off ahead, having the other follow soon after while groaning about their annoying ringtone.

Well, at least that verified his sanity, Vegeta thought while shaking his head before glancing back at the house. Ensuring the coast was clear, he went back to his focus on sneaking inside. Scanning his eyes over the house, trying to figure a way of how he was going to sneak inside he crept behind the house and noticed the kitchen window left open. It was as if the house was allowing him to break into the place, not that he could complain because it made his plan run smoothly. Running towards the window he kept looking around for anyone nearby that may spot him before he ducked under the window ledge. His heart was beating a thousand beats per second at this point, such a high risk of getting caught and that thought thrilled him.

Not hearing any movement coming from inside, he chose this to be the appropriate time to climb through the window. What he wasn't expecting was for him to lose grip and tumble inside, his heart faltered and a nervous bead of sweat formed above his brow as he darted his eyes around the room to check if he may have startled anyone. 

The door to the basement was wide open, and there were subtle sounds of a TV commercial resonating from the living room. This was getting more risky. Vegeta picked himself up from the floor, if he was wanting to be sure he was the only one who had a special collar, now was his chance to check before he would get caught. 

Silent and stealth like, Vegeta placed one foot at a time down the spiral staircase that led to the sex dungeon, well he could only assume that was what the room was called. There was a low grunt coming from the bed area, was his master in bed with someone else? He scoffed at this and peeped his head round to see Chi-Chi wearing headphones while making the bed and grumbling about house work under her breath. 

Remembering the closet containing the collars Vegeta quickly made his way towards that room, he glanced over his shoulder noticing Chi-Chi still by the bed and not even looking his way. The thought of getting caught was so exciting he had to suppress his childlike giggle over it as he approached the closet with a sign hung on the door labelled with his masters name. With a deep inhale and slow exhale as his nerves kicked in he held onto the handle, what if he is proven wrong and he wasn't special to his master? He closed his eyes tight and opened the door, slowly he cracked them open and scanned his eyes over the collection of organised collars within an instant they locked on to a gap among the line of green collars. From what he could see, only one was missing. Annoyed, Vegeta slammed the door shut not caring if anyone had heard it and stormed out the room and past Chi-Chi who was carrying a bin with toys to disinfect towards the bathroom. She still had headphones on and her focus was on the toys stacked inside the bin than to notice Vegeta.

How could he be so gullible to believe that he was the favourite? No doubt his master had said that to many who walked through that door for his service. He left the house through the front door ensuring to slam the door behind him on his way out as he walked towards his car.

\--------------------------------------------------------

In rage Vegeta stormed into his home and threw his keys onto the kitchen counter, and poured himself a glass of water then gulped it down. 

He then made his way into the living room and saw Yamcha sprawled out on the couch wearing only a pair of lounge pants. An idea sprung in his mind and he meandered towards Yamcha who was engrossed in the TV.

"Hey," Vegeta cleared his throat to grab Yamcha's attention.

Yamcha took a gratifying stretch while he glanced back at Vegeta,"Oh hey," his focus now laid on Vegeta as he slid his hand between the cushions, found the remote, and turned the TV off, not parting from his eye contact.

"Where's um..." he trailed his eyes around the room trying to fixate on anything other than his half naked housemate in front of him, "where's Bulma?" His voice shook as he asked.

"Ladies night," Yamcha replied mid yawn and rubbed between his legs. 

It was the norm for her to go out once a month with her female peers. She would then return the following day griping about the night she had and how she wouldn't hang out with them again. This would later be forgotten about till the next girls' night out, and thus the recurrence of her grumbling about the unpleasant night would commence.

"I see," Vegeta swallowed back the hard lump feeling in the back of his throat. 

One way to make his master jealous was to sleep with someone else, and who better than his house mate who had made the offer to him before. But how could he ask? He was uncertain if that offer was just for that night only, where he hadn't long slept with Bulma right in front of him. His eyes darted back at Yamcha and trailed his eyes over the sinewy abs that made him shiver a slight. It hadn't helped that the dimmed light coming from the TV reflected on Yamcha and defined his toned figure. Granted he wasn't the same build as his master, but close enough and he wasn't in the position to be picky right now.He just needed to alleviate the built-up anger, and to piss his master off in the process.

"Everything okay, bud?" Yamcha asked with an inquisitive stare.

Now's the chance to ask him. The worst-case scenario is he'd say no. Vegeta pursed his lips and clasped his hands together. He could feel the heat already radiate from his cheeks.

"You remember that night when we... well, you know?"

Yamcha smirked and leaned back, resting his arms on the headrest of the couch, "how could I forget? — that was phenomenal."

Vegeta chewed on his inside lip and kept his glance on Yamcha's body and thought to himself how Interested Yamcha seemed. All he had to do was ask if they could do something else with each other and see if he catches on.

"I was wondering—" Vegeta paused and loomed closer to Yamcha, "If we could go further?" he observed the way Yamcha raised a brow and licked his lips with a widened grin. Oh, he seemed interested alright.

"Hm," Yamcha stroked his chin and arched an eyebrow at him, "what would your 'master' have to say to that?" He asked between expelling a light chuckle and pointed at the collar around Vegeta's neck.

'Master' — that word alone left a slight shiver of thrill down Vegeta's spine. He was lost in a moment recalling the last session he had with Kakarot and couldn't conceal the slight moan that followed after. Even at this moment where he planned to sleep with someone else, he couldn't eradicate his 'master' from his mind. He smoothed his fingertips along his 'special' collar and scrunched his nose in discontent. 

"Fuck what he has to say," he rejected and removed his collar then flung it to the floor.

Yamcha let out another snicker and shook his head, "had a falling out, huh?"

"Look-" he let out a groan not wanting to justify himself, he just wanted revenge... was that what this was? He clicked his tongue and glared at Yamcha's complacent grin, "are you interested or not?"

Vegeta's heart thumped hard against his chest as he inched himself closer to Yamcha, who simply grinned at him as he rose from the couch then brought himself close to Vegeta and responded,"Sure I am interested, but do you want to do it here or the bedroom or somewhere else?" 

Vegeta just shook his head, small hairs on the back of his neck raised when Yamcha stood toe to toe with him and was smoothing his warm hands down his sides, "Here is fine" he replied and let out a gulp feeling his arousal growing.

Yamcha let out a chuckle "Alright couch sex it is."

This was it. There was no going back now. Vegeta grinned and dropped to his knees, keeping an alluring glare up at Yamcha. His trembling hands tugged on the elastic of Yamcha's lounge pants. Oh, how his master would be so jealous. 

Yamcha drew in a sharp breath in anticipation and cast his eyes on Vegeta, he helped with pulling the bottoms down his lower thighs. A moment of silence settled between them as Vegeta's eyes were fixated on Yamcha's semi hardened flesh.

Silence was soon broken off when Vegeta took the hardening cock in his hand and pulled on the foreskin gently, earning a mollified moan of approval from Yamcha. He felt and observed the cock stiffen and lengthen in his palm while he did slow, firm strokes along the shaft.

"Oh god... so good," Yamcha said between laboured breaths as Vegeta quickened the pace of his strokes.

Excitement coursed through Vegeta's body recognizing he was arousing Yamcha, it was a thrill hearing the rapid breathing and enjoying the warm flesh harden and pulse in his hand. He smirked up at Yamcha who hadn't directed his attention away from him and teased the head of the cock with the tip of his tongue while he continued to pump the shaft in his hand.

"Sh-shit you really are eager tonight," Yamcha chuckled and lolled his head back in pleasure when Vegeta enveloped his lips around the head of his cock.

Sizzling sensations rumbled through Yamcha as the head of his cock plunged into Vegeta's hot, watery mouth. Vegeta gripped his shaft tighter and curled his tongue around the head, and his breathing altered to ragged gasps.

Breathing deeply through his nose, Vegeta let the cock slip into his mouth until the tip reached the back his throat his lips veered into a grin as he could hear Yamcha pant and let out a low moan it sounded like he practically lost it from the sensations he was giving him. Not that he was an expert at cocksucking, the mere cock he had sucked before was his masters. A low growl erupted from the back of his throat just the thought of that man alone. He would make him pay for leading him to believe he was special.

Gratified by the feel of the big pulsing cock in his mouth and the observation that he was giving Yamcha a decent blow job based on the luscious muffled sounds Yamach was eliciting. His mouth full of saliva, he forced the cock between his tongue and the roof of his mouth and slid his head up and down slowly, gurgling softly around the gratifying cock.

"Jesus," Yamcha moaned with his eyes now closed, reveling in the pleasure.

Vegeta hummed around the cock and rolled his eyes back, he moved his tongue and sucked the cock avidly while he gently kneaded Yamcha's balls, while Yamcha's hips moved gently in rhythm with the bobbing of his head.

"Oh god Vegeta," Yamcha's mind wallowing numbly in the dizzying sensations, he felt his orgasm gathering, ballooning in front of a seething pressure, demanding release. "Gods... if you're wantin' this to go further... mmph... I'd s-s-stop now!" he tapped on Vegeta's head and let out a sigh of relief as his cock popped out of Vegeta's mouth and now slick with saliva.

Vegeta raised to his feet, wiping away the excess drool from his mouth with his hand. There was a subtle bitter sample of salty pre-cum lingering on his taste buds, it was a distinctive taste that he found rather exquisite. All the years he's wasted not experimenting before, he was certain to make up for it now. His cheeks felt ablaze as he watched Yamcha kick off his pants and gave him a ravenous gaze.

"Want me to help you strip off?" Yamcha asked while he wrapped his fingers near the tip of his slick cock and gave it slow strokes, waiting for Vegeta to reply.

Vegeta basked in this moment, not prying his eyes away from the beautiful cock that was being slowly teased and stroked in front of him. He shook his head and pulled his top off before moving his hands down to his pants. He noticed Yamcha roaming his eyes down his body while biting his lip and watching him.Stomach tightened as he observed Yamcha continuing to drift his eyes over every exposed part of Vegeta's body. Grabbing his phone from his back pocket he handed it to Yamcha who looked back at him confused.

"Could you place that on the arm of the couch for me?" Vegeta asked, giving Yamcha an idle expression as he extended his arm out with his phone for Yamcha to take off him. 

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Vegeta snapped.

"Don't complain if we crack the screen when we knock it off during our hard fuck," Yamcha clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. He grabbed the phone off Vegeta and did as he was told. 

Not wishing to kill the mood over the phone, Vegeta loomed closer to Yamcha while unbuttoning his jeans and swayed his hips side to side, allowing his pants to drop effortlessly down his brawny thighs. 

"Leave that for me to worry about," he hummed and moved his hands up along Yamcha's toned abdomen and up to his pecks to give the nipples a gentle squeeze.

Yamcha bit his lip and mirrored Vegeta's movements by pinching and twisting Vegeta's nipples in return. The two clashed their lips into a fierce kiss, no feelings involved other than their powerful desires for pleasure. Not breaking from their kiss the two tugged and pulled down Vegeta's underwear exposing his hard leaking cock. 

Collapsing onto the couch behind them, rubbing their cocks simultaneously, they moaned and bucked their hips together. Vegeta parted his lips from Yamcha's to catch his breath, he was in a delirious high and his body was craving for more. Leaning towards Yamcha for another kiss he was instead met with an index finger pressed against his lips and Yamcha's glare.

"Alright, lets take this further yeah? ... lean over the couch," Yamcha's tone of voice was alluringly assertive.

Vegeta docility got up from the couch and leaned over the couch with his hands sprawled across the cushions. He glanced down at his phone with a sly grin.

"Woah Vegeta," Yamcha hummed as he knelt behind him and squeeze then spanked an ass cheek, "you've got a nice firm ass," he let out a modest chuckle before he spread the ass cheeks wide and began lapping his tongue against the hole.

Shivering in pleasure. Vegeta let out short gasps as he felt the wet muscle caress against his entrance. It was an intense but welcome feeling to him and was beyond pleasurable for Vegeta as then he felt Yamcha's tongue enter inside him. A harsh slap across his backside caused him to jerk and moan in response. Yamcha plunged his tongue in further. 

"Oh, my god." Vegeta's eyes rolled back what an extraordinary sensation he was feeling, and he didn't want it to cease.Vegeta bucked his hips slightly, relishing having his insides licked. His cock twitched reacting to such pleasure. 

Yamcha groaned and started to thrust his tongue in Vegeta's hole and bobbed his head as he tongue fucked the puckering hole.

Vegeta's legs trembled involuntarily, he gasped, digging his fingers into the couch and watched his phone slide then sink between the cushions.

Low moans and sighs of pleasure resonated in the room. Yamcha's tongue brushed against the puckering hole once more before he thrust his tongue back inside, earning him another moan that had erupted from Vegeta, 

Vegeta's cock twitched more in reaction and he whimpered in frustration when Yamcha stopped. Not amused by all this, Vegeta glared over his shoulder to voice his annoyance, "Why did you-" he was silenced when a finger slid inside him and bit his lip as his eyes followed Yamcha raising to his feet with a grin.

"What were you about to say?" He snickered and curled his finger and pressed against the sensitive part inside Vegeta.

Vegeta bucked his hips and mewled in response. He averted his attention away from Yamcha's grin. That smug prick. His body jerked and cock surged soon as another finger slid inside and started to rub his prostate.

"You enjoying it?" Yamcha asked while sliding another finger inside and began sweeping his fingers back and forth, stretching him.

If he wasn't so drunk in this satisfaction, he'd have punched Yamcha for asking such an obvious thing. It was rather evident he was enjoying it by the fact he was moaning and rocking his hips against him pleadingly. Jolts of pleasure coursed through Vegeta's body and straight to the tip of his cock as Yamcha applied a little more pressure on his prostate before pulling out his fingers, leaving that emptiness feeling again.

"You ready?" Yamcha groped Vegeta's ass and teased the entrance with the head of his cock.

Vegeta gave him a concise nod, then closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath as he felt Yamcha part his legs from behind and slide into him. Yamcha's cock slowly inched inside him, spreading him much wider than his fingers had. The pressure and the feeling of being full was magnificent, he couldn't wait for Yamcha to move inside him, he could already feel the hard cock pulse against his walls and that felt pleasurable already.

"God, you're tight," Yamcha sighed in euphoria as he pulled a few inches out then plunged back in.

Tendrils of pleasure radiated between Vegeta's thighs, the cock rubbing inside him induced him to moan. While Yamcha continued to thrust into him at a steady pace, he reached his arm out and grabbed his phone from between the cushions. He wanted Kakarot to hear what he was missing, to teach him as lesson by misleading him into believing he was his favourite. Was this a preposterous plan?... more than likely. Did he even care?... not in the slightest. He bit back a moan while he dialed Kakarot's number and smirked as he saw he had answered not long after it rang out a couple of times.

"Fuck me harder, really give it to me!" Vegeta moaned out while glancing down at his phone.

Yamcha grinned and held on to Vegeta's waist with a firm grip, "all right then," he purred and obliged, thrusting his cock in harder.

Vegeta rocked his hips to meet with Yamcha's and cried out in pleasure, feeling him fill him again and again. He couldn't hear Kakarots voice, perhaps he was just listening, which aroused Vegeta further.

"Oh, you are so fucking good Yamcha, fuck... not even my master could make me moan out like this!.... keep... going!"

Yamcha moaned and proceeded to piston his cock hard inside increasing the speed, "Ah fuck Vegeta," he groaned as Vegeta thrusted himself back to meet with his thrusts. 

The couch moved a slight causing the two to fall forward onto the cushions knocking the phone over, not that it had discouraged them. Yamcha continued to thrust even harder and faster, his hips smacked hard against Vegeta's backside leaving red marks.

Vegeta glanced down at his phone now laying on the floor, surprisingly it hadn't landed on the screen he could see Kakarot was still on the phone that provoked him to smirk. He suppressed his moan as he was now getting friction from his cock rubbing against the cushions while Yamcha continued to plow into him from behind.

"Yeah right there!...oh god you're amazing!!" Vegeta cried out, keeping his glance on his phone.

"Woah Vegeta, you weren't this vocal when you were fucking Bulma," Yamcha chuckled before he let out a moan.

Vegeta rolled his eyes if only Yamcha knew the reasons behind him shouting out profane phrases, he wouldn't usually be so verbal during intimacy, but he wanted to ensure Kakarot realized precisely what he was doing and to incite his jealousy... well, he desired for him to get jealous in return.

"Fuck, fuck - I'm close.. oh god you're fucking me so hard I'm going to faint!" Vegeta cried out and smirked as he witnessed the call ended.

"Oh," Yamcha paused and leaned onto Vegeta, " want me to stop?"

"What... no!" 

"Just checkin'," Yamcha nibbled on Vegeta's earlobe as he did deep hard thrusts.

Vegeta bit onto the cushion as he felt himself close to his release, the pressure was building inside him painstakingly slow. 

"Oh god... almost there!" Yamcha said between breathy moans and started to quicken the pace.

It wasn't long till the two cried out as they felt themselves starting to release, ropes of cum shot out from Vegeta and pooled onto the cushions whilst Yamcha extended to thrust inside him, riding out his climax before becoming undone. 

"That was... good," Yamcha sighed in satisfaction wiping his forearm across his brow, his body jerked as he felt some more of his release before pulling out of Vegeta and slumped onto the floor next to the couch catching his breath while Vegeta remained lying there with a smug grin, reveling in the tingling feeling all over his body.


	10. Relief and Tension

Upon waking, Vegeta hazily propped himself up on his elbow while rubbing the remainders of his sleep from his eyes. Loud snoring from Yamcha was heard next to him, causing him to glance over and recognize Yamcha’s arm around him. In an instant, he shoved the arm off him and looked around the room to find his bearings. His brain finally registered that he was still in the living room when he noticed his collar on the floor alongside his and Yamcha’s clothing. It came apparent that the two had fallen asleep on the couch after their sex, they only had a thin blanket between them covering their lower halfs.

Vegeta couldn’t hold back his complacent smirk, perceiving he had surely displeased his master. It would presumably teach Kakarot a lesson to not dupe him into believing he is the favorite. One thing Vegeta despised the most was being lied to, and he hoped he had made his point on his dislike of being led to believe he was the mere special one.

There was a loud rumbling sound that reverberated the floor accompanied by an obnoxious ringtone. A quick observation revealed the source of the noise was from inside the pocket of Yamcha’s lounge pants that were entangled with Vegeta’s clothing. Vegeta glimpsed over at Yamcha still fast asleep and began nudging him repeatedly in the side to wake up. He sighed as Yamcha let out a low groan and started to turn, just as he did, he fell onto the floor and caused a loud thud followed by a gasp shortly after.

“What the fuck?!” Yamcha called out as he sat up with eyes wide open while looking around the room frantically with his hand sprawled across his chest.

Vegeta grunted and frowned over at the phone that reverberated again behind Yamcha, “mind answering your phone or at least put it on silent?.. that’s the most obnoxious ringtone I’ve ever had the delight to wake up to.” He sneered.

Yamcha shook his head and chuckled in response while he reached his arm out behind him to grab his phone. Just after he had dragged the phone out from the heap of clothing he hesitated and narrowed his eyes on the caller ID as it rang again. “It’s Bulma,” he glanced up at Vegeta who gave him an idle expression before answering the call. “Hey Baby what’s up?”

The two men exchanged an awkward, tight-lipped smile while listening to Bulma vent about her night out on the other end of the phone. Vegeta could just about hear the exasperation in her tone as she extended to call her friends all the names under the sun. It always intrigued him why she even bothered with these people when all she does is bitch about them. The look of dread lay thick on Yamcha’s face as he moved the phone away from his ear. Her voice could be heard distinctly from where Vegeta was sitting. He rolled his eyes when she mentioned how she was spending an extra day at the spa with the exact people she hadn’t long complained about.

This was another reason why Vegeta had no interest in dating anyone. He couldn’t live with the drama it generally came with. Well… He was simply going by experience. 

“Looks like it’s just you and me again,” Yamcha rubbed the back of his neck and looked back at Vegeta.

Vegeta let out a meager chuckle while stretching, "Yeah it is, but we need to get cleaned up."

Yamcha nodded in agreement and made his way into his en-suite bathroom.Vegeta heard the sound of a shower being turned on moments after and knew Yamcha was getting in there.

He peered down on the floor and saw his phone, then picked it up; he was amazed to see no messages or calls from his master; he had to concede that it unsettled him as he didn't know what he might do?

He did feel smug that he slept with Yamcha to teach his master not to pull tricks on him like that but another part perturbed about what he might do to Vegeta as a punishment or would he just cancel all of Vegeta's appointments and make it to where he was never authorized back there again.

Vegeta pressed his lips together and shook his head. What would he even do to him, he didn't know and found himself not caring about how his master might react to all this.

\--------------------------------------------------------

The day passed by rather uneventfully as after they had both showered they cleaned up the couch and put everything in place again.

They hung out talking about random things and about how Bulma acts so ridiculous with her friends. Then later around noon they made their lunch and watched a baseball game on the TV, Yamcha was always exceedingly passionate about it, and he repeatedly made Vegeta laugh whenever he would get so frantic about how these players are amateurs and how they do everything wrong.

The end of the day drew imminent and both of them were in the kitchen currently making dinner, they were trying out an unfamiliar recipe and seeing how well it would turn out, thankfully Vegeta was there as if he had let Yamcha do this all by himself he would have burned the house down with the stove.

They were about done with cooking when they overheard a resounding knock on the door, everything was silent as they heard the knock come once again, but who could be knocking at this time. 

It couldn't be Bulma as she was still with her friends and as much as she bitched about them she always stayed with her friends full time and then came home, so it couldn't be her. Vegeta let out a heavy sigh as Yamcha lifted his eyebrows at him while nodding his head towards the direction of the front door, a subtle hint for him to answer the door. 

After flipping Yamcha off who snorted and blew him a kiss as a response, Vegeta meandered towards the door, his heart leapt as the knocking continued. His mind races to the conclusion that it’s clearly some killer behind the door that will stab him as soon as he answers. He gulped and ensured the chain was still hooked to the door before opening the door just a slight.

The door opened ajar, allowing Vegeta to peep through the gap. It was that moment that he felt time going slow, his eyes narrowed on a familiar pair of boots causing his breath to hitch ‘it can’t be?’ He gnawed the inside of his cheek while he followed his eyes up along the person's body and gulped when his eyes met with the recognizable dark orbs glaring back into his.

“Who is it Vegeta?” Yamcha inched himself closer towards Vegeta and leaned to the side to try to get a glimpse of who was behind the door.

With reluctance, Vegeta unhooked the chain from the door and opened it wider. He could feel his heart trembling and stomach constricting. Goku smiled at him. He appeared to be calm? 

“May I?” Goku asked while gesturing if he could step inside.

Rendered speechless, Vegeta could merely reply with a brusque nod as he allowed Goku to stroll inside before closing the door behind him.

Yamcha gaped at Goku standing in front of them before glancing back at Vegeta with a confounded look, “You know this guy?” 

“H-he’s um… “ Vegeta babbled incoherently unable to string a sentence, sweat formed above his brow, and he could feel a knot forming in the back of his throat. 

“I’m so sorry to interrupt you guys. The reason I am here is that I got a very disturbing phone call from Vegeta and well-“ Goku let out a slight titter and tucked his hands in his pockets before he continued, “I had to come over to confirm what was going on as you could say… it was a rather interesting phone call.”

Vegeta gave Goku a scrutinized look. His composure and tone of voice was all very amiable and soft. It was rather difficult for him to read if he was plotting something, if he was pissed about the phone call, or if he is just calm about it all. This isn’t the same dominant Male he pays to visit — in fact, it was more or less the first interpretation he had of Kakarot when he didn’t come across as a dominatrix from the initial glance.

Yamcha pursed his lips. His eyes darted towards Vegeta with a subtle glare before softening his stare as he glanced back at Goku. “That’s Uh… interesting, hey you mind waiting here for a moment while I have a quick word with Vegeta?”

Goku smiled and nodded. He stepped aside allowing Vegeta to walk past and follow Yamcha into the kitchen.

Vegeta clicked his tongue. His stomach extended to do somersaults whilst the palm of his hands were slick with perspiration and could hear his heart thumping in his eardrums. He could feel his pulse pounding in his temples, trying to maintain his composure and to not give off any hints of his nervousness. He folded his arms tight against his chest to not show that they were now involuntary shaking. Perhaps calling his master’s phone during a sex act was not such a great plan. Now he was waiting in anticipation of what Kakarot was maybe plotting… if he is even plotting?

He finally made his way to the kitchen with Yamcha who turned and glared at him, “You called him while we were fucking?!” he whispered yelled at Vegeta who rolled his eyes at him.

“I don’t see why you are making a big deal out of it, considering that night where I-” he began to say until Yamcha cut him off. “We all consented to it, I was unaware you called him!”

“Fair point,” Vegeta said while smirking at Yamcha who just sighed at him.

“For crying out loud Vegeta, I’ll invite him to stay for dinner as an apology for your fuck up,” Yamcha poked Vegeta in the chest before strolling off towards the hallway with Vegeta reluctantly following behind.

—

Vegeta swallowed hard, pushing back the knot felt in the back of his throat as he observed Goku’s tranquil demeanor. After Yamcha had apologized profoundly while assuring that such an incident would not occur again before introducing themselves and giving Vegeta a side eyed glare. It stunned Vegeta when Goku simply laughed it off before agreeing to join them for dinner.

There they all were, seated by the table eating the jambalaya that Vegeta helped Yamcha make. The warm inviting spices quilted Vegeta’s nostrils and subconsciously grinned before taking a bite. He peered over at Goku and felt his heart flutter when he smiled back at him. Oh, how he found this man so attractive, he had never questioned his sexuality till recently and no woman has ever made him feel the same way as Goku has. 

“So,” Goku paused and leaned back on the chair, “how long have you two been dating?” his lips curled into a smirk when he heard and saw Vegeta choke and reach for his drink.

Yamcha glimpsed over at Vegeta who was gulping down the wine, before he cleared his throat, smiling back at Goku with a slight blush developing on his cheeks. “We aren’t dating, we are housemates…. With benefits, I guess,” he let out a light chuckle before taking another bite of his food.

“Ah man, I didn’t mean to jump to such a conclusion,” Goku rubbed the back of his neck and tittered, “Sounds like an interesting friendship you guys have.”

Yamcha nodded in agreement while chewing on his food before swallowing it and reaching over for the bottle of wine placed in the center of the table. “If you don’t mind me asking, how long have you been doing your job? My girlfriend and I find it humorous whenever Vegeta returns home from visiting you, it’s almost as if he’s completely infatuated.” Yamcha winked over at Vegeta.

Vegeta drew in a sharp breath and placed his glass down onto the table. He averted his eyes away from Yamcha and Goku who were both grinning. This was not something he had projected would happen, not a repercussion he envisioned for himself. His master and his alleged fuck buddy getting along and asking some intimate questions in front of him. Just what was Goku planning? His eyes flashed back to Goku grinning and laughing with Yamcha as he spoke about his career. Vegeta forced back a smile when Goku glimpsed over at him and broadened his smile, such an infectious smile, his heart rollicked whenever those enchanting eyes locked into him. Shit… was he getting some sort of feelings towards this guy? He shook his head and held his glass towards Yamcha to fill.

“Sounds like a good paying job, better than the place we work,” Yamcha beamed at Goku while pouring the rest of the wine into Vegeta’s empty glass.

Goku raised his eyebrows at him and took a sip from his glass before carefully placing it back down, “and what is it you do at your job then?”

“Just boring shit, we sell dodgy insurance to people.”

Vegeta had a firm hold on his glass as he guzzled down the wine, he wasn’t keen on Yamcha getting close to Goku, his eyes blazed in envy whenever the two smiled at each other. It was bad enough finding out someone else had a special collar, but now to see his housemate getting all familiar with his ‘master’ was the last straw. He slammed his now empty glass on the table and licked his lips and glared at the two who were now staring at him.

“Is there another reason as to why you’ve come here?!” Vegeta snapped at Goku, his eyes glowered intensely into him as he awaited for his response.

“Christ dude, we’ve invited him for dinner. It's the least we can do after that disturbing phone call,” Yamcha frowned at him. 

“There’s got to be another reason why he’s come here, he wouldn’t just show up over a phone call!”

“How would you know?”

Listening to the disagreement unfolding in front of him, Goku tapped on the table to catch their attention after they had both raised their voices towards each other while delivering some striking insults. On capturing their attention, Goku leaned forward, steepling his fingers and puffed out his cheeks, “Vegeta is right to question me.”

“Ha, see!” Vegeta held out his middle finger towards Yamcha. He felt complacent and was inquisitive as to what Goku had to say for himself. Perhaps Goku will admit he was jealous hearing another man pleasure him and wanted to see what his competition looked like — at least that’s the answer he was wanting.

“This is quite embarrassing,” Goku smiled at the two anxiously, “I um…” he cleared his throat before proceeding, “I actually got aroused listening to you two having sex, and well… was wondering if perhaps I could join in next time?”

“Are you hinting towards a threesome?” Yamcha gasped at him.

Vegeta clicked his tongue. This was definitely unexpected. He felt a tingling surge of desire travelling down to his crotch and locked his eyes onto Goku’s serious expression while Yamcha finished his wine in the background before letting out a nervous chuckle.

“A threesome huh?” Vegeta arched a brow at Goku with a slight sneer.

“Only if you’re up for it,” Goku replied,with a similar smirk.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked while glaring at him and Goku's smirk only grew bigger and Vegeta recognized that look in his eyes, that predatory gaze of his was now looking at him.

"Alright guys settle down" Yamcha said as he collected their dishes and then put them into the sink to be washed later, "Now I'm all for trying this out as I think it'll be fun to do"

Vegeta gaped at him, he knew Kakarot was up to something and now they were playing into his hands, though Vegeta did have to admit that it did sound hot for them to have a threesome, but Goku was planning something and he knows it.

"Come on Vegeta it'll be fun" Goku's voice broke him out of his thoughts and he stared at the man and he thought once more, 'If Kakarot wanted to do something he would have done it already though if I do agree to this he might try something but I'll have Yamcha there so perhaps it'll be fine.’

Vegeta finally nodded and Goku and Yamcha looked pleased with his acceptance of the idea.

"Well shall we take this to the bedroom?" Goku asked as he stood up from his seat and Yamcha guided him to the main bedroom and Vegeta followed them into the bedroom being both eager and nervous at what was to come from this.


	11. Threesome

Vegeta felt every fiber of his being shivering in elation. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins, and hands trembled as he tugged at Yamcha's top, struggling to pull it off him between their vigorous kissing. It was a challenge as both were so eager for close contact again, that neither wanted to take their time.

Vegeta glanced behind Yamcha and felt his skin prickle as Goku gave him an alluring glare. His body started tingling from his head down to his toes as Yamcha's hands roamed down his sides, excitement wired his body like he was plugged into the mains, he felt like his brain was on fast-forward and there was no off switch as everything around him moved at a brisk pace. They parted lips for a second and Vegeta finally took off Yamcha's top, and he did the same for him too as they both then stripped their pants off then connected their lips once more in an aggressive kiss. 

While the two were stripping each other, Goku undone his zipper and pulled out his semi hardened cock, he stroked as he watched the two with a grin on his face. 

Vegeta rocked his hips against Yamcha, trying to get better friction through his boxers, while sucking on Yamcha's tongue and moaning softly. He kept his stare on Goku ensuring his eyes persisted on him all while he was groaning in pleasure and rubbing his erection against Yamcha's.Still, not overly certain on what Goku is scheming, he was nonetheless getting a thrill watching Goku rub his thick long cock in front of him and not breaking eye contact.

Yamcha parted from their open mouthed kiss and glanced over his shoulder to face Goku while sliding Vegeta's boxers off, revealing his leaking cock, "You joining us?"

Goku shook his head, "I'll join in later, for now, I'll watch," he replied as his eyes roamed Vegeta's body and stared keenly at Vegeta's rigid cock. 

"Sure," Yamcha smirked, and clambered off the bed removing his boxers before reaching for the lube from his dresser. He lifted an eyebrow as he caught Vegeta's eyes wandering down Goku's body rather than directing his attention towards him.

He crawled back onto the bed and pushed Vegeta's knees apart and gave him a predatory gaze when Vegeta's eyes directed onto him. Knowing he now had Vegeta's full attention he leaned down and planted tender kisses along Vegeta's inner trembling thighs, eliciting soft gasps from Vegeta.

Vegeta's back arched, his skin tingled where Yamcha's lips had caressed. He couldn't contain his excitement that he was about to have a threesome with his master and friend. Peering over at Goku from the corners of his eyes, he wanted to keep Goku interested, aroused, and ravenous to touch him he writhed and forced out a few moans and smiled seeing Goku bite his lip not prying his eyes off him while Yamcha continued to pleasure him.

Yamcha leaned back to open the bottle of lube and coated his fingers. He placed the bottle on the end of the bed and crawled between Vegeta's legs and kissed along Vegeta's broad shoulders and neck, while rubbing his slick fingers against Vegeta's hole, teasing, taunting, feeling the ring of muscle twitch and clench. When Vegeta started to relax a bit, Yamcha started pressing a single finger forward. They both moaned in unison as Yamcha's finger sank slowly into the tight, clenching heat of Vegeta's ass. Yamcha paused when he heard a small hiss escape past Vegeta's lips.

"You're still delicate from last night?" Yamcha grinned, and brushed his lips against Vegeta's.

Vegeta let out a short snicker, while mentally cursing Yamcha for being a cocky bastard. He pressed his lips firmly against Yamcha's as a distraction from the discomfort. Soon, he felt his body relax more he started to thrust himself against Yamcha's finger. It wasn't long till Yamcha could slide another finger inside and rubbed against his prostate, inducing Vegeta to moan into Yamcha's mouth. Familiar heat stirred and tingled in his belly, and he started to rock his hips wantonly against Yamcha's fingers.

His fingers continued to graze Vegeta's prostate, Yamcha's lips left his as they then traveled down his neck placing soft kisses until he reached his chest and he grazed his teeth along one of the erect nipples, listening to the short gasps and moans from Vegeta as he twirled his tongue around it before doing the same on the other. The corner of his mouth curved into a smirk as he heard his name being said through shaky breaths.

Vegeta rocked his hips, feeling the fingers filling and stretching him was unusual yet pleasing at the same time. He glanced over at Goku again before another low moan rumbled from the back of his throat. There was no denying it — he wanted to feel his master's cock inside him. Perhaps he will? A sly grin formed, and he palmed his throbbing cock while retaining his glare on Goku. He moaned out Yamcha's name again while conducting his attention on Goku. 

Another finger slid inside, eliciting a gasp from Vegeta that soon devolved into moans. Goku slowly walked to the other side of the bed to get a better view. He remained reticent, keeping his eyes on Vegeta while stroking himself. 

Vegeta looked away from Goku's gaze and saw Yamcha applying an ample amount of lube around his cock and his entrance causing him to shudder. Yamcha then positioned himself comfortably between his legs while slowly guiding his tip inside.

Vegeta could feel Yamcha enter him slowly, and he could feel how his dick stretched him open, it made him gasp out as he felt more of it get pushed in, and he heard Yamcha groan above him as Vegeta's walls clench around him as he continued to push in further grazing his prostate and inducing Vegeta to let out a light moan.

Seeing Goku looking back at him with a lifted eyebrow, as though he was awaiting for something else to happen right at that precise moment. Vegeta inclined his head back and stretched his arms out behind him to grab onto the headrest. He gave Goku a side eyed glare with a complacent smirk before focusing his attention back on Yamcha. 

"You feel so amazing inside me Yamcha... fuck you've really stretched me," Vegeta rocked his hip enticing him to start thrusting.

Warmth emitted from Yamcha's cheeks and distributed over his face after hearing Vegeta's confession. Oblivious to the fact Vegeta was merely beguiling him in order to agitate Goku. He glimpsed back at Goku from over his shoulder and was about to inquire when he was going to join in, but immediately stopped when he saw Goku open his mouth to speak.

"Carry on, I'll be joining in soon," Goku smiled at Yamcha before trailing his eyes towards Vegeta with a predatory glare.

From that moment Vegeta felt some of his complacency diminish, Goku's demeanor had changed into a predator awaiting and carefully calculating when to seize its prey. His heart thumping hard against his chest while his stomach constricted, and the pupils in his eyes dilated, then contracted as Goku winked at him with a confident grin. There was no uncertainty in his mind now, he knew Goku was up to something. "You okay?" Yamcha's voice could be heard in his cloud of thoughts, he blinked at Yamcha who was looking down at him with some concern etched on his face.

"Are you going to keep staring at me like that or are you actually going to fuck me?" Vegeta raised his brow at him, as nice as it was laying there feeling a cock buried inside it would also be nice to feel some friction. 

Yamcha let out a small chuckle and smoothed his palm along Vegeta's thigh while the other hand rested firmly on the mattress. He slowly pulled his cock out to just the head by the entrance before plunging back in rewarding him with a satisfying moan from Vegeta.

Not wanting his worries to distract him from the pleasure, Vegeta closed his eyes and gripped the headrest tightly as he felt the cock piston inside him, a surge of pleasure coursed through him, and he felt his body relax and could not stifle his moans, the pleasure was invigorating his insides and leaving his body tingle afterwards.

Then it seemed all at once it ceased, Yamcha had stopped thrusting into him and giving him that pleasure. He went to open his eyes and inquire why the fuck did he stop, but then he heard Yamcha's shaky voice, "The hell man, what do you think you're doing!?" 

Vegeta opened his eyes and saw Goku behind Yamcha, and noticed his master's hands on Yamcha's ass, he could take a good guess at what his master tried to do, "Don't worry it's just a little lube and well a little fingering never hurt anyone, besides shouldn't we be open to new things?" 

Vegeta saw Goku's face change into that familiar dominating expression, and he couldn't help it as his whole body shuddered. No matter how many times he sees that look it always makes him feel hot and wanting to let the man in front of him dominate him.

However, he also saw Yamcha shudder under Goku's predatory gaze as well and Vegeta couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. Was this his master's plan and if so, what more did he plan to do?

Goku leaned in and brushed his lips against Yamcha's ear as he slipped a finger inside, he smirked when he heard Yamcha let out a small moan. "That's it... relax," he hummed into his ear while grinning at Vegeta's inquisitive expression.

Watching Yamcha enjoying the touches from his master had riled Vegeta, he didn't want to reveal his discontent. No way was he allowing Goku to win. He moved his hands away from the headboard and smoothed his palms over Yamcha's pecs to claim back his attention. He smirked when Yamcha's eyes connected with his so heavy in lust, with his fingertips he squeezed Yamcha's nipples while thrusting himself against his cock. A low moan rumbled from the back of his throat as Yamcha started to thrust into him again, and he smirked up at Goku who was still fingering Yamcha from behind. 

Goku's expression hadn't altered. He let out a chuckle and slipped another finger inside eliciting a shaky gasp from Yamcha as he slowed down, almost giving in to the pleasure he was receiving from Goku.

"How are my fingers feeling inside you?" Goku asked in a husky voice, while he caressed the palm of his free hand on Yamcha's ass cheek before lightly spanking it.

"Ah f-fuck," Yamcha's eyes rolled back.

Vegeta continued to squeeze Yamcha's nipples. He scowled at Goku's smug grin and started to thrust himself against Yamcha's cock more. "God, you feel so good inside me... fuck me harder!" He moaned and quivered when he felt Yamcha oblige.

Yamcha moaned as Goku plunged his fingers in harder inside him and rubbed his prostate while he extended thrusting into Vegeta. Their moans and bed creaks resonated around them. Sweat trickled from above Yamcha's brow as the two men proceeded to pleasure him from both ends.

A low chuckle reverberated from Goku's chest and he spanked Yamcha's ass cheek, rewarding a gasp from him. "If you are like this with just my fingers —," he paused and slipped another finger inside, "Imagine what it will feel like with my dick inside?" He hummed and nibbled on Yamcha's earlobe, eliciting low gasps and moans from him.

Vegeta scoffed at this, Yamcha's thrusting became sloppier as he was more concentrated on the pleasure Goku was giving him. This was never something he'd imagined, a man to make him feel this way, hungry for his touches and alternative forms of gratification. Before he was never interested in experimenting in the bedroom, but now... now he craves for more sensual touches, curious what other things feel good on or even in his body. What has this man done to him? He frowned at Goku but soon felt his heart melt when he gave him a mischief smile while fingering Yamcha. Curse that bastard for making him feel this way.

Vegeta then heard Yamcha above him whimper and he saw Goku now with the bottle of lube rubbing it all over his large cock as he gave a smirk to Vegeta and went behind Yamcha once more, "You were such a good boy taking my fingers so well, now you're going to get a nice reward for being so good for daddy" Goku said biting Yamcha's earlobe and eliciting a gasp from him.

Short gasps that soon devolved into low moans from Yamcha as his inner walls were being stretched by Goku's thick, hard cock. 

"Oh fuck," Vegeta palmed his cock and did firm stokes immersing in the pleasure from the added pressure against his prostate. His eyes became half lidded, and he inclined his head back as he felt Yamcha's cock throb inside him.

Goku smirked listening to the two men moaning in bliss beneath him as he did slow deep thrusts into Yamcha. He kept his eyes on Vegeta, and licked his lips, seeing his face contort into various expressions of pleasure. 

Vegeta writhed and stroked his cock faster, his other hand shakily reached out and gripped onto Yamcha's bicep, while his eyes locked onto Goku who maintained his smirk. "M-more..." his eyes rolled back, while his body went limp, and legs quivered as he felt Yamcha's cock rubbing against his inner walls and against his prostate.

Then just as he was finally nearing his release it was all taken away, he felt Yamcha's cock leaving from inside him and as he looked up to see as to why that pleasurable cock had left him, he saw his master with his arm wrapped around Yamcha's toned body and pulling him back and away from Vegeta, all the while giving him that familiar smirk and continued to thrust into Yamcha.

"Such a good boy taking me so well, you are a good boy for daddy aren't you?" Goku said into Yamcha's ear in that husky voice making him shudder, "Y-yes, I'm a g-good boy" he managed to say between breathy moans and Vegeta could only watch as his friend melted under his master's touch, talk and cock.

Yamcha could feel himself getting close to cumming, he could feel that large cock moving in and out of him, pressing on his prostate, making his entire body tingle with pleasure. 

Rendered speechless Vegeta sat up watching Goku pounding into Yamcha, his mouth was slightly ajar as he felt slight envy swelling inside him. It didn't help with Goku smirking at him while having his friend scream out in ecstasy. What could he do at this moment? He didn't know what to say or even do than to sit and watch.

Yamcha could do nothing but bask in this wonderful pleasure he was being given, he was so close now "D-daddy I'm a-about to cum!" he said between breathy moans. Ever since he was called a good boy by him he became impossibly hard and then him calling Goku daddy made him even more turned on. 

Just as he was to feel his release, a hand came around and grasped the base of his cock and painfully so as the tight grip on his cock made him unable to cum and it hurt he wanted to cum so bad.

Vegeta watched on as he saw Goku tightly grip the base of Yamcha's cock, and he couldn't help but wince at what he had just witnessed. He could only imagine how painful it was to be forced to not be able to ejaculate.

"P-please daddy I-I want to cum!" Yamcha managed to gasp out and Goku could only grin as he listened to his gasp and moans as he continued to thrust into him.

"I'm afraid not you've been a bad boy so why should you get to cum?" he asked as he looked at Vegeta who was still staring at them but Goku knew he aroused if his throbbing erection was anything to go by.

"I-I've been a g-good boy I s-swear, please let me c-cum daddy" Goku could only chuckle, shaking his head "Oh but have you been? Don't you remember, that nice little phone call I got."

Yamcha could only gasp and Vegeta gulped as Goku continued, "You see I had planned it all from the beginning and you two just fed into all of it" 

Vegeta's eyes widened in realization as this was Goku's plan all along, and they fell for it. Goku gave another sharp thrust into Yamcha inducing him to moan out as Goku kept grinning at him as he continued thrusting.

"So the reason why you're a bad boy is obvious then and so I had to go to these lengths to punish you and him. You see Vegeta belongs to me and you put your hands on him and even fucked him" Goku said to them."So why should I let you cum when you've been so bad?" 

Yamcha could only whimper as he wanted to cum but couldn't and oh how he wanted to cum, "Please d-daddy I promise I'll be g-good, just let me c-cum please!" 

"You promise to be a good boy for daddy and not to put your hands on him ever again?" Yamcha nodded desperately "Yes I-I promise!" 

Goku trailed his tongue across Yamcha's neck and went up to his ear, he saw Vegeta's eyes following his every move as he then nibbled on Yamcha's ear and whispered, "Good boy"

He then let go of his grip around Yamcha's cock and began thrusting faster making sure to try and hit his prostate enjoying the way it felt he too was nearing his release as he felt Yamcha in front of him shudder and moan and Goku knew that he had cum. Feeling the tight walls clamp down on his cock drove him to his own release, he let out a short groan of pleasure while riding out his climax. Sweat trickled down his face, and he glanced over at Vegeta with a smirk as he pumped his release deep inside Yamcha.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed on Goku, he watched as he pulled himself out of Yamcha and let out a small chuckle when Yamcha collapsed onto the bed due to overexertion. It vexed him seeing the sheer bliss etched on his friend's face. That should have been him. 

Goku adjusted himself with a permanent smug grin on his face as he glanced at the two on the bed, Yamcha was lying on his front over the bed whereas Vegeta remained sat there not breaking his eye contact on him. He tucked a hand in his back pocket and pinched Yamcha's ass cheek that elicited a small whimper from him. "If you enjoyed that and wish to receive more services from me like that then here's my business card," he pulled out a card from his back pocket and slotted it between Yamcha's ass cheeks. He noticed Vegeta's perplexed expression and shrugged, "Unfortunately Chi-Chi confiscated the business dildos I had, apparently it is bad business practice."

As comical as it was seeing the small business card settled between his friends' ass crack, it didn't take away Vegeta's envy and annoyance at how his plan had backfired on him. He felt the mattress dip and he noticed Goku leaned towards him with a softened gaze, it made his heart leap when they stared deeply into each other's eyes for a brief second ignoring the heavy pants from Yamcha in the background.

"The fact you went through such lengths to make me jealous it did hurt me a little," Goku brushed his fingertips along Vegeta's jawline and his lips curved into a smile as Vegeta knitted his brows. "I gave you that collar as you are special to me, and I care about you. I must say -" he paused with a small chuckle while pulling out the collar from his pocket. "I do like how feisty you are though and the wonderful challenge you give me." He leaned in, cupping the side of Vegeta's face as he planted a soft peck on his cheek.

Vegeta closed his eyes as he felt the tender lips press gracefully against his cheek, his heart raced, and it tempted him to pull him closer into him to feel more of him at that moment alone. He sulked when Goku pulled away, and he felt something go around his neck. On opening his eyes he noticed Goku had fastened the collar around his neck before planting another kiss on his cheek and pulled away.

"I look forward to our next appointment, I saw that you still booked yourself in despite you breaking into my house and then fucking your friend over there," he jerked his thumb towards Yamcha, and glanced over at him almost passed out on the bed before moving his attention back onto Vegeta. "See you in a couple of days' pet," he winked and strolled out the room.

Vegeta looked at Yamcha slowly coming down from his euphoric high before falling back onto the bed. "Fuck my life," he mumbled under his breath.


	12. Date

“Afternoon Vegeta,” Chi-Chi smiled at him from the other side of the door. 

A little drawn back by how Chi-Chi answered the door, Vegeta hesitantly wandered into the house following Chi-Chi towards the living room. He watched her walk ahead with a spring in her step while humming in content to herself. Perhaps she had been laid, which would explain her being more buoyant than usual. Either that, or she knows what Goku has planned for him.

Vegeta swallowed as Chi-Chi gestured for him to take a seat. His eyes darted to the clock on the mantelpiece and on observing the time he gnawed on his inside lip and glanced back at Chi-Chi, he was exactly fifteen minutes early.

It had been two days since the awkward threesome, Yamcha boasted about it to Bulma and had even deliberated about booking himself in for sessions. This left a sour taste in Vegeta’s mouth. The prospect of sharing his master just didn’t sit right with him.

“You are a little early, but you can wait in here till he calls you through,” Chi-Chi said while glancing over her shoulder at the clock before turning her head to face Vegeta, “in the meantime would you like a drink of anything?”

Vegeta shook his head bluntly at her and glanced back at the clock. All morning he had been pondering about his time with his master and felt a surge of thrill shiver down his spine as it got closer to the time of his appointment. He didn’t mean to turn up as early as he did, but perhaps he could use this as an advantage to catch one of his masters' clients. Essentially to discover what he was up against as he tries to impress Goku. He wants to be the one that Goku thinks about and no one else.

He heard footsteps leading away from him, signaling that Chi-Chi had left him to his thoughts. Keeping his glimpse on the time, he slid his hand into his pocket to feel for his collar. His eyes didn’t deviate from the clock as he sat impatiently waiting for his session.

Heavy footsteps were heard leading towards the room, Vegeta’s eyes pried from the time and darted towards the doorway to see his master, he could feel the back of his throat constrict as he quickly pulled out his collar. It wasn’t till he clipped his collar on and took a double glance, that he recognized that the person standing by the doorway wasn’t his master. However,they held a very uncanny resemblance to Goku.

“Hey, you’re one of my nephews' clients or the kooky ladies?” The man spoke his voice was different than Goku’s, and he had a permanent sly grin on his face. He also had a neon pink leash tied around his hand. 

Vegeta leaned forward to try to see what animal was attached to the other end of the leash, he didn’t even know they had a pet here — well not of the humankind. Vegeta blushed and lightly tugged at his blue collar, just imagining how embarrassing it’ll be making eye contact with a dog who would probably cock its head at him, wondering why a human was also wearing a collar.

“Oh, how rude of me, I’m Turles by the way and this—“ he tugged at the leash and whistled, Vegeta’s jaw almost unhinged as he watched a full-grown bald-headed man wearing crotchless pants crawl towards Turles on his all fours with a matching neon pink collar to go with the leash and was wagging his tongue. “Is my pet,” Turles smirked and leaned forward to stroke under the man's chin.

It didn’t take long for Vegeta to process what he was witnessing, and scrunched his brows at the bald-headed guy, “Nappa?”

Nappa turned his head to face Vegeta with a goofy smile, “oh hey Vegeta, told you this place was great.”

“Who gave you permission to speak bitch?!” Turles snapped and yanked on the leash.

“I’m sorry master, it won’t happen again… I really want my treat for being a good boy.”

“Then keep your mouth shut bitch!” Turles said with his face scrunched up, he then looked back at Vegeta with a more softened expression, “this is pretty fun, soon as I watched my nephew dominate someone I just knew I wanted a go. The crazy lady let me borrow one of her clients, and he’s such a good boy.” He smiled at Nappa who barked and shook his backside in the air happily.

What kind of ludicrous scene was unraveling in front of Vegeta? His jaw was aching from resting ajar at the absurdity, and he was rendered speechless from it all. Just when he thought it couldn’t get anymore obscene he watched in slow motion Nappa crawling behind Turles and casually sniffing his backside before moving towards the crotch to sniff that as well. Nothing beats getting acquainted with someone than sniffing their private parts.

“You’ll have to excuse this one, he hasn’t had much training yet,” Turles winked at him and leaned over to look at the clock, “Ah, Kakarot should be finished with that client of his, I’m assuming it’s him you are waiting for?”

Vegeta cleared his throat while preserving an idle stare on Nappa. It took a few seconds for him to register what they said to him before he shot a glance at Turles, “he’s with… another client?”

“Yer, some tall guy with a green collar on. Didn’t look too happy to see each other but not sure if it was part of whatever role-play they were doin’,” Turles lifted his shoulders up giving a half shrug, “I’m sure they won’t be long for you handsome,” he said while giving Vegeta a once over and licked his lips. “Anyway, I got a pet to walk… see ya,” he tugged at the leash again and headed towards the front door with Nappa barking and wagging his ass behind him.

“Who the fuck is this...” Vegeta muttered under his breath and paused. He could feel a spark of envy surge through his veins. That green collar, the other ‘special’ one. He didn’t like the idea of sharing, he wanted Kakarot all to himself.

Not wanting to linger any longer as he could feel his bitterness towards a person he hadn't met pent-up inside him, he raised from the chair and leaned towards the doorway to ensure no one was around. 

Content that he couldn’t hear or see anybody, Vegeta hastily made his way to the basement. The door was left wide open, and he could just about hear faint voices coming from downstairs. Quietly he clambered down the spiral staircase placing one foot next to the other, in an attempt to not make a sound.

The voices became more coherent as he reached the bottom step, Vegeta held onto the banister and drew in a sharp breath to settle his nerves before leaning forward to peep towards the direction of where the voices were coming from.  
-  
His eyes narrowed on a tall figure wearing a green collar. He was leaning against the bedpost talking to Goku who was standing on the opposite side of the room. Vegeta noticed the vacant expression on Goku’s face and leaned back as soon as he noticed Goku slowly pacing the room.

“As I have said, I didn’t mean to hurt you that was an accident and I-“

“I don’t want to listen to your excuses anymore Broly, I do not want to continue these sessions with you!”

“Please, I felt terrible when that happened.”

Vegeta scrunched his nose and peeped over the banister again, he could hear Goku let out a low chuckle before he spun to face Broly with a glare. Unsure what they were talking about exactly, or even if they were simply role playing Vegeta leaned more towards them to listen carefully.

"You hurt me that day and I got sent to the dang hospital because of what you did" Vegeta was surprised about the anger in Goku's voice as he said that.

"I-I didn't mean to Goku it was an accident y-you know it was an accident I wouldn't hurt you like that on purpose" Broly's voice was cracking and Vegeta couldn't help but wonder what this man did to his master.

"Just go Broly, just get out of here please and just go" Vegeta saw that Broly had nodded and turned to go up the steps and he raced as quickly and quietly as he could and managed to get through the door and as he tried to catch his breath he felt someone bump into him and saw it was Broly.

Vegeta managed to see his face and he saw that his eyes were watering as if he was about to cry, he mumbled a quick apology as he went past him and out the front door.

He was inquisitive as to what this person had done to Goku, Broly didn’t look in any way intimidating to him and all those envious thoughts were diminishing as he now felt sorry for Broly. Simultaneously Vegeta felt smug knowing he was probably his master's only special pet now.

“Hey,” came a softly spoken voice from behind him.

Vegeta glanced over to see it was his master, though he had a softened expression and gave him a warming smile. He wasn’t sure if this was some test, if Goku had seen him in the basement he would probably punish him further. 

“Hi,” Vegeta cleared his throat and returned the smile.

“I’m really sorry Vegeta, but I’m just not in the mood for our session today,” he pursed his lips and rubbed the back of his neck, “but to make it up to you… would you like to go out for something to eat with me?”

Vegeta gaped at him, Goku didn’t address him as his pet and even apologised to him. This had to be a test, perhaps he was testing Vegeta’s loyalty to him, it would make sense considering he slept with Yamcha to spite him.

Goku inched himself closer to Vegeta and leaned in to remove the collar, “I know this is unexpected, and you are probably not used to me being — well less dominant I suppose,” He chuckled as he handed Vegeta the collar. 

“I— uh… I don’t know what to say.”

“I know I’ve probably thrown you back a bit, huh?” he let out a short chuckle while shaking his head. “It would be nice to get to know each other a bit better.” He looked over his shoulder and glanced back at Vegeta, “Just don’t mention this to Chi-Chi, she gets a lil funny with me spending time with clients outside of business.”

Vegeta chuckled at him,“Sure” and Goku nodded at him, “Great, just let me get changed out of this and we can head out.”

He then walked away and Vegeta felt a warmth in his chest as he thought about how he was going to be spending the day with his master. He was giddy to say the least about all this.

He then saw Goku come back, seemed like it didn't take long for him to get changed and Vegeta noticed he was just wearing a casual top and some blue jeans then Goku nodded towards the front door, and he proceeded to make his way outside and Vegeta followed suit eager to see how this will all play out.

It was only a short car journey to the restaurant, Goku had spoken little in the car, and had solely made a casual smile before staring ahead with an idle expression. Vegeta felt apprehensive to query about what happened earlier. He could see it was still bothering him. Nonetheless, he was content that they were having a meal out together.

“Have you been here before?” Goku finally spoke after he placed the menu down on the table and smiled directly at Vegeta.

“Not recently,” Vegeta replied and stared around the room in awe.

The place had a warming atmosphere, freshly cooked food was made to order. Pleasant aroma of spices enveloped their noses that left them beginning to salivate over the meals. From the corner of the room group of regulars were clamoring over meticulously prepared meals.

Vegeta couldn’t recall the last time he had visited this modest restaurant, he had usually strolled past it during his nights out and hardly considered visiting it. 

“Really?” Goku leaned back on his chair and arched an eyebrow at him, “I’m actually surprised.”

Vegeta looked back at Goku and furrowed his brows at him. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Just seems like a place you’d like,” Goku said with a half shrug before pushing the menu towards Vegeta.

Uncertain if this was an attempt to impress him, Vegeta gave a short smile and grabbed the menu to look at. Just as his eyes wandered towards the price of the meals he felt Goku’s hand lightly tap his wrist that led him to glance back at him.

“Don’t worry about the price, I’ll pay. Afterall I was the one who cancelled our appointment, it’s only fair,” Goku said in a more calming voice that Vegeta wasn’t used to hearing.

Vegeta’s lips curved into a smirk, curious if Goku was true to his word Vegeta glanced at the expensive meal they had to offer. Goku must've noticed the smirk for he let out a light chuckle and leaned forward with a smug grin.

“Let me guess — you are looking for the expensive meal now?” He chuckled when Vegeta glanced back at him with his mouth slightly ajar. “So how do you like it cooked?”

“I’m sorry?”

“The tenderloin steak, how do you like it?— I’m guessing that’s what you’re eyeing up?”

Flabbergasted at how Goku knew what he was planning to order, Vegeta swallowed hard and he glanced at the menu in his trembling hands before peering back at him. His heart felt as though it was beginning to swell as Goku smiled and reached his hand over to hold his.

It was short lived as the waiter came over asking for their orders and Vegeta ordered his steak and Goku the same as well and he gave Vegeta a cheeky grin as he ordered it and the waiter took down their orders and then took their menus.

Goku looked back at Vegeta and gave him a knowing smirk, "So if I may be so bold to ask how did you find out about our place and why did you decide to go there?"

Vegeta couldn't help but gulp at the question but he composed himself and answered, "Well I first heard about it when I got your guy's business card and I got it from that bald headed idiot that the one woman usually entertains"

Goku raised his brow at him, "Is he the guy called Nappa?"

Vegeta nodded at him, "Yeah he is and he works at my brother's office as his like secretary"

Goku leaned back in his chair with a inquisitive expression on his face, "What does your brother do at the office?"

Vegeta grinned at this question, "He's a sex therapist" he watched as Goku started laughing as heard that and then saw Vegeta's serious expression.

"You were going to your brother to ask advice for sex?" he asked, trying his hardest not to snicker at him as Vegeta rolled his eyes at him.

"Yeah I was having trouble with some stuff so I asked him about stuff and he gave me answers, then one day I was there and that idiot gave me a card and I decided to go and check it out and I mean my my brother did tell me to try and experiment more" he finished his explanation and saw Goku looking at him with a amused look on his face.

"Then from there you came by and started our little sessions and arrangements?" Vegeta nodded at him and then saw that the waiter had come back with their food and served them.

The smell of the spice and well cooked steak filled their noses and it made them all the more hungry as they dug into their ordered food and rejoiced at the taste of the juicy steak and the flavor that graced their tongues.

They were both about halfway through their meal when Goku cleared his throat and Vegeta looked up and stared at him, "I was wondering if you could give me your brother's information?" 

Vegeta raised a brow at him in bewilderment and Goku put down his knife and fork, "You see my older brother has been pestering me for weeks on end about how he hasn't had sex in such a long time and he keeps on trying to get me to hook him up with my female clients" he rolled his eyes as he said all that.

Vegeta chuckled at him and Goku couldn't help but share a laugh as well, "So I was thinking if you gave me your brother's info maybe he could help mine and get him off my back"

Vegeta nodded at him and told him his brother's number and address to his office and Goku then put the info in his phone and sent a text to his brother with the info telling him to go there for advice and stop pestering him.

They both then finished their dinner making small talk in between finding out tidbits about each other's lives and Vegeta felt that warmth once more as he listened to the man in front of him talk and he enjoyed seeing a different side of him that wasn't trying to dominate him and it made his heart flutter as he saw that warming smile.

They finished their meal and Goku payed everything and they made their way outside and back to his car where they got in and began their drive back, Vegeta saw that from before his master's mood had lightened and exuded warmth and it made him feel pleased knowing he helped brighten Goku's mood and made him happy.

They arrived back at the house and they both got out of the car and they exchanged farewells with Goku saying that his brother was going to be in for a surprise when his brother showed up there and Vegeta chuckled as he made his way to his car and climbed in it.

He sat back in the driver seat and sighed, he may have not gotten a sexy, kinky session with his master but he felt glad as he went with his master and got to see a different side of him, Vegeta knew as he drove from the house back home that he was a love sick bastard for his master and he fucking loved it.


	13. Appointment

Raditz couldn't believe himself as he sat in this office of a supposed sex therapist that his brother recommended he go see to help him with his "issue".

He sighed as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in and was ignoring the man working the receptionist desk who seemed to be grumbling about something but he didn't pay mind to listen to what he was saying as he waited to get called into the office to see the therapist.

Several minutes passed by and all the while Raditz was tapping his foot impatiently wondering when the hell the therapist was going to get done with his session until a door opened to his right and he saw a rather tubby man with long hair come out of the room whilst also carrying a pure white cat.

The man walked past him grumbling about how he didn't have a cat fetish and that it wasn't his fault that cats loved him and he loved cats before making his way out of the office entirely, leaving Raditz a bit weirded out by what he just heard.

A beep was heard at the reception desk and the man working at the desk clicked on the beeping machine and looked to him, "You can go in now" he said with distaste and a look of almost anger but it didn't seem to be directed at him but he got up and proceeded to make his way to the office of the therapist.

He had finally made his way in and looked around the office, noticing all the posters and other things talking about how sex was natural and to practice safe sex and other things.

He heard a someone clear their throat and he looked over and saw a wooden desk and person sitting behind it who Raditz could only assume was the sex therapist in question that his brother recommended him too.

The guy appeared to be quite young and shorter than him, his hair was spiked up but a strand of his hair hung from the front and Raditz couldn't help but think he was cute to which he felt heat across his face as he thought that but continued to stare at him nonetheless.

“So, Raditz is it?” Tarble looked up at him while shuffling paperwork in his hands, “And what is it that’s troubling you exactly?”

Raditz gaped at him, is it not obvious why he is here? His head reached the ceiling for crying out loud. He noticed Tarble arching an eyebrow at him waiting for him to speak to which Raditz instantly cleared his throat and casted his eyes on his thumbs as he began twiddling them.

“I haven’t slept with anyone in a very long time,” he mumbled and felt the heat from his cheeks radiate his whole face.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that. Do you mind repeating what you said please?”

Raditz let out a short sigh and switched his glance onto Tarble who was looking directly at him with a soft expression. It made his heart gallop and stomach flutter, again he cleared his throat and composed himself. 

“No one will sleep with me,” he confessed, it left a sickly feeling in his throat and he maintained his eye contact on Tarble.

“Okay,” Tarble made a quick note on a piece of paper and glanced back up at Raditz, “Do you think it’s a confidence issue?”

Raditz sighed and sat down on the chair facing Tarble. “Basically girls have been really intimidated by my size,” he frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. Oh, how this was very embarrassing for him. 

Tarble dropped his pen on the desk, his eyes trailed towards Raditz's crotch, he then stood up and wandered around the desk. 

“Are you that big huh?” Tarble folded his arms against his chest maintaining his focus on Raditz crotch as he leaned his back against his desk.

Raditz knitted his brows together, was this therapist being serious? Or was he being a jerk by attempting to mock his height.

“Well yeah, isn’t it obvious?” Raditz pouted at him and looked away.

Tarble’s eyes sparkled with curiosity, and he inched himself closer to his client. There was something about him he found very compelling and his mind started to fill with such dirty thoughts, particularly pulling on that long mane this guy had going on. He could feel warmth pool in his crotch area as he stared between Raditz legs with burning desire.

“If you do not mind me asking, how big are we talking?” Tarble bit his lip and was salivating. This client was just so easy on the eye to him, and the thought of this man having a big package was just ticking all the right boxes for him.

Raditz just looked at the therapist in front of him now wondering if he was blind and couldn't see how tall he was, “I'm pretty big as I've said before and people have just been scared away by me for being so big”

Tarble bit his bottom lip. Not having his question answered annoyed him, but he kept himself composed, “So you said these girls get intimidated by how big you are, I take it this normally happens?” 

Raditz nodded his head at him, “Yeah it was normal and most got scared away from me because of how big I am though a couple have gotten past that but just nowadays people always seem so scared and intimidated and no one wants to sleep with me”

Tarble pursed his lips and tapped his finger against his chin. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t pry his eyes away from Raditz’s legs. Just how big is this thing, and why were women scared of it? He trailed his eyes up to see the fine eye candy was still talking about his problem, and Tarble nodded his head as if to show he was listening while sauntering towards him.

“And then there was this girl she was okay but her family found me intimidating too, I tried paying for sex but even they ran away,” Raditz frowned recalling all the failed attempts, he felt his skin prickle when a delicate pressure smoothed along his upper femur and towards his crotch area. Damn, he hadn’t felt that kind of sensation in a long time, and he could feel his dick awakened by the simple strokes. He cleared his throat and gazed at Tarble standing in front of him, brushing his fingertips along his upper thigh.

“May I have a look?” Tarble asked in a shaky voice his fingers trembled as they hovered by the zipper.

Raditz kept his gaze on the sex therapist while he pulled the zip down, his heart started to beat faster and breaths gone shallow as he felt Tarble’s fingers ghost along his erection.

Tarble knitted his eyebrows together as he pulled Raditz underwear down and watched the cock spring free from its restriction. It was a decent size and not something he found intimidating. He swallowed hard as he started to mentally question what he was doing. This wasn’t very professional of him.

“Is s-something wrong?” Raditz asked, his legs trembled slightly as he nervously watched Tarble’s hand hover by his throbbing erection. Perhaps this was all part of the therapy? Did they need to check it was fully functioning or something? He wasn’t sure, but what he was certain on was just how strong his urge was to fuck this mans brains out.

Tarble locked his gaze into Radtiz’s piercing dark eyes as he smoothed his soft fingertips along the shaft, “I don’t find you intimidating at all,” he softly spoke.

“Then what do you find me as?” Raditz asked and gulped when Tarble gave him a mischievous grin.

“That’s a very good question,” Tarble hummed and wrapped his fingers around the shaft.

Feeling another man's cock in his hand was arousing no wonder his brother was enjoying experimenting with men so much he could see himself becoming addicted to this. Tarble maintained his eye contact on Raditz, he wanted to make sure that he was still okay to do this. Knowing that his father was just out in the reception, and he was risking his job, just fuelled his arousal more.

“Though I shouldn’t be doing this, I can’t help but find you very attractive and this cock of yours is… well, I’d say is above average,” Tarble said while doing languid strokes along the shaft, he dragged his teeth along his bottom lip watching Raditz writhe and making pleasant sounds as he continued.

Raditz bucked his hips into Tarble’s hand just to feel more of the friction. He couldn’t suppress his widened smile as today seemed like it was going to be his lucky day. “You’re a bad boy doing this you know? I could easily report you.” He said in a playful tone and exchanged a seductive smirk with Tarble.

Tarble let out a chuckle while sinking down onto his knees, he could smell the musky scent from the luscious looking cock, and he glanced up at Raditz, he never done this before but this man was so intoxicating to him and judging by how responsive he was to his touches he could tell Raditz felt the same way.

“Then report me or-“ Tarble licked under the shaft, the exquisite taste of salt melted on his tongue and it made him crave more, “Perhaps punish me?” He felt his body shiver as he had said that. What was he doing? He’s a virgin, and this man looks like he could easily break him.

“Yeah, I’d say you need to be punished,“ Raditz leaned back on the chair and cast his eyes on Tarble licking around the head of his cock, his beautiful dark orbs connected with his as he continued. He could tell Tarble was looking for social cues to ensure he was doing a good job so far. “You ever given someone a blow job before?”

Tarble paused what he was doing and gaped at him, his cheeks all flushed, and he did a nervous titter. “This is my first time,” he responded then pressed his lips together while stroking Raditz’s cock and smiled anxiously at Raditz as he lifted a brow at him. “I’m actually a virgin.”

“A virgin sex therapist? — heard it all now,” Raditz let out a small snicker but soon ceased when he was met with Tarble’s glare.

“Just because I am a virgin, does not mean I have no idea how to pleasure someone,” he stated matter of factly and slipped his other hand inside Raditz’s briefs. He smirked seeing Raditz gasped as he massaged his taint. “For example, if I were to press here,” he applied pressure on the area and smirked more when Raditz jolted a little by surprise and let out a low moan. “It is one of your erogenous zones that I know feels pretty good to massage when nearing an orgasm.” 

“And what else do you know?” Raditz smiled and repressed a moan as Tarble continued to caress the area between his ball sack and anus. It was a new sensation for him, and he was really enjoying it.

“Well, if you could kindly take off your pants, so I have better access I can show you,” Tarble said with a seductive gaze.

Raditz licked his top lip seductively and lifted his hips, allowing Tarble to pull his pants down. There was an infinitesimal pause between them as they both registered what was about to happen before Raditz opened his legs allowing Tarble to kneel comfortably between them. He gulped when Tarble wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock and gave him a smug grin.

“The glans of the penis, also known as the head,” Tarble smoothed his thumb over the head of the cock in a circular motion.

Raditz scrunched his eyebrows together; he was aware what the tip of his cock is called but as he opened his mouth to speak a small moan slipped out. Tarble traced the tip of his tongue around the rim of the head, it was sensational, intoxicating just all around a wonderful feeling.

“So this has four thousand nerve endings making this area-“ he traced the tip of his tongue around the head again eliciting small pleasurable sighs from Raditz, “the most sensitive part of your cock.” He continued with a smug grin on his face. 

Raditz couldn’t help but snicker at this and cupped the back of Tarble’s head, “Okay, I get it you know your stuff but just how good are you at practical?”

“Let me think,” Tarble tapped his finger against his chin while looking at the cock, “I was always pretty good in my oral exams.”

“Perhaps I need to test how good you are then,” he lightly pushed Tarble’s head down onto his cock and tilted his head back feeling the warm wetness from Tarble’s mouth sink down his throbbing shaft. “Sh-shit,” Raditz moaned and looked down at Tarble with half-lidded eyes.

Tarble closed his eyes, his mouth full of cock was making his body tingle all over his arousal taking over him, and he sucked with firm before sliding up to the tip and massaged his tongue against the frenulum, another area he knew was quite sensitive. 

“Y-you sure you never done this?” Raditz had to resist the urge to thrust his cock deep into the smaller man's mouth.

“Mmhm,” Tarble hummed around the cock and sunk his mouth back down, trying to take an extra inch inside. He felt smug from hearing Raditz question his experience on sucking cock.

“Gods, it’s been a while since I… had this,” Raditz confessed. His mouth went ajar as Tarble started to suck his cock vigorously.

Loud slurps mingled with low sighs and groans of pleasure resonated around them, Tarble let out quiet moans as pre-cum swirled in his mouth, the taste was titillating on his tongue. With his free hand he cupped the balls and massaged them as he found a rhythm sucking the magnificent cock. Paying close attention to the head, Tarble would twirl his tongue around the head before sinking down the shaft. He listened to Raditz’s shallow breaths and felt the muscular thighs tremble and threatened to close a sign he was near to his release no doubt. Tarble didn’t want that. He had a deep itch inside him that he craved for it to be scratched, and so he slipped his lips off the cock and caught his breath while the now slick cock twitched in front of him.

“You stopped?” Raditz sat up straight with a look of disappointment.

“That’s because Raditz, I’m not supposed to do this, I can get in a lot of trouble,” he rose to his feet and undid his pants, “I deserve to be punished, and I think you are the kind of man who can deliver a hard punishment that I rightfully deserve.”

Raditz gave Tarble a broadened smile, and he watched Tarble strip down, his stomach somersaulted as he marvelled at the sight in front of him. “That’s right, you deserve to be heavily punished,” he stood up from the chair then pushed all stationary and paperwork off the desk before he lifted Tarble onto it and gave him an open mouth kiss while pinching his nipples. 

Breaking from their kiss Tarble gazed up at him with pleading eyes and pointed to the small desk drawer, “Th-there,” his voice cracked and fingers trembled as he kept pointing towards the drawer on the side, “I got lube in there.”

“Oh, you do? I take it you do naughty things to yourself between seeing your clients?” Raditz chuckled and opened the drawer. He stood astonished to see different variations of condoms with small bottles of lubes.

Tarble grinned, he hadn’t used them on himself but Raditz didn’t need to know that. “Yeah I do, and I imagine a big thick cock stretching me especially when I feel so lonely and I just desire something to penetrate me,” he said while stroking his cock, he wasn’t sure if he was doing the dirty talk correctly but it seemed to work as Raditz let out a low groan and bit his lip while caressing his body with his eyes. “Now-“ he spread his legs open giving Raditz a suggestive look, “How are you going to punish me daddy?”

Raditz only grinned almost maniacally at him, this whole scenario and the dirty talk he kept hearing just fueled his arousal so much, he didn't know if he had ever been turned on so much before in his life.

“First,” Raditz paused as he opened a small bottle of lube and spread a generous amount on his fingers, he then placed the lube aside and leaned on the desk with his free hand while he applied pressure and massaged Tarble’s entrance with his slick fingers. “I’m going to get you prepared for my long thick cock,” he continued and gave Tarble predatory glare.

This sent shivers down Tarble’s spine, and he started to focus on his breathing to calm his nerves. Raditz seemed to pick up on this as he leaned in more and cupped the side of Tarble’s face with his hand while continuing to massage the puckering hole.

“Is this okay?” He whispered his glare softened on Tarble, he didn’t want to hurt him and was feeling just as nervous as Tarble was looking.

Tarble nodded his head and turned to face Raditz’s hand resting on his cheek, he held onto it and brought one finger into his mouth. Once he started to suck on the finger his entire body relaxed more, and he could feel pressure against his entrance. He concentrated on his breathing again while sucking intently on the finger.

Seeing nothing but pleasure now inscribed on Tarble’s face, Raditz slipped a finger inside and was taken aback by how soft, tight, and warm it felt, and he flexed his finger around it while closing his eyes, imagining how good that will feel around his dick. He never slept with a guy, and he especially never done anal before, he was so grateful this attractive sex therapist was giving it all to him.

“You’re such a naughty boy,” Raditz hummed, cracking an eye open and watching Tarble stroking his cock and simultaneously sucking on his finger still.

Raditz glanced at the penis model that hadn’t been swept off the desk, and he grinned pulling his finger out of Tarble’s mouth, a low chuckle vibrated from his chest when Tarble pouted at him the pout soon enough contorted into curious look when Raditz leaned over while thrusting his finger inside the eager hole to grab the model. 

“Perhaps you can imagine this as my cock for now while I continue to stretch this hole ready for me to pound into,” Raditz said in a husky tone and placed the head of the dick model against Tarble’s lips. 

Tarble glanced up at Raditz and gave him a seductive look then traced his tongue around the model cock’s head and smirked, “Yes daddy,” he purred and grabbed the cock then started to kiss and lick up the shaft. 

This seemed to really turn Raditz on, especially when Tarble did slow long sucks on the plastic dick. He then slipped another finger inside Tarble that evoked a small whimper and moan from him. 

“M-more,” Tarble pleaded and rocked himself against Raditz fingers, his heart rate accelerated and body trembling in anticipation of what was about to happen.

“Keep sucking that dick for me,” Raditz demanded and slipped a third finger inside Tarble, he groaned in satisfaction when Tarble obeyed and sucked the plastic dick. “Good boy.” 

Tarble kept sucking on the penis model and reveling in the feel of Raditz's fingers inside of him. It all felt so good, and he felt himself getting closer to cumming.

Then all at once the pleasure stopped as he felt Raditz's fingers leave him, and he stopped sucking on the model and took it out of his mouth and looked up to see him with the lube out and pouring a generous amount on his hand then lathered it all over his cock.

Tarble knew what Raditz was doing and what he was prepping for, and he was nervous and excited that he was finally going to lose his virginity and as the man in front of him approached him he knew it wouldn't be too long until he lost it.

“How bad do you want it?” Raditz smirked and tapped his cock against Tarble’s hole.

“Please, just fuck me with that big cock of yours,” Tarble rocked his hips and bit hard on his lip, his heart beating harder against his chest as he waited impatiently. The longer Raditz was making him wait, the more nervous he was feeling.

“So naughty begging for your clients cock,” Raditz cupped a hand under Tarble’s arse cheek and squeezed it.

“Please fuck my tight hole daddy,” Tarble felt his cheeks warm up from the filth coming out of his mouth.

Raditz bit back a moan listening and watching as the man beneath him was begging for cock, he had never gotten this far with a girl before if he could even get that far considering they all ran away from him because he was like a giant to them, but right here and right now he had a guy who wasn't intimidated by him and he was getting so far with and he grinned wanting this moment to last longer.

"You think my big cock can fit in your small, tight and warm hole?" he said and heard his therapist whine beneath him trying to push himself onto his cock.

“Just put your cock in me already!"

A slap hit Tarble's ass making him gasp at the sensation that spread across and the pain that came with it and it felt nice as Raditz's hand came down and rubbed soothingly on the spot making him release a small moan.

"You don't demand from me like that and consider what I did to you a warning and in the future if you do that again I'll punish you even more" Raditz's tone was husky and low and Tarble moaned as he thought about all that this man in front of him might do to him for being like that and when he said in the future Tarble couldn't help but feel his whole body shudder thinking about doing something like this again with him.

Raditz chuckled as he heard the man under him moan when he said that, he wouldn't mind doing this in the future and all they could do but for now he pushed those thoughts and began to press his cock into Tarble's ass ever so slowly.

A harmonized gasp of relief and low moans slipped past their lips as Raditz pushed his cock all the way in. Raditz started shallow thrusts before he started to quicken the pace causing the desk to shake beneath them. 

The desk wobbled and creaked while the men’s bodies undulated together in their heat of passion. Tarble closed his eyes basking in the pleasure, feeling the thick hard cock piston inside him made his whole body tingle. He felt as though his body was immersing in an overwhelming gratification that he had never felt before, and he didn’t want it to stop.

“How is it?” Raditz smirked, listening to Tarble’s moans.

“So good… better than I imagined!” Tarble arched his back and snapped his eyes open as he felt pressure against his prostate that caused his cock to surge and fine hairs to rise on the back of his neck. “Yes-yes-god-yes!” He cried out in pleasure, rocking his hips against Raditz.

Raditz groaned in satisfaction feeling his cock buried in the soft warm entrance, he felt Tarble push himself hard against his cock encouraging him to fuck him harder. He gripped onto Tarble’s waist firm as he pulled his cock out to the tip just touching the entrance before slamming it back in that elicited a loud groan of pleasure from the two.

Their rough sex continued, so intoxicated in the pleasure that neither noticed the door opening and someone stepping inside. 

“I think I’ve fallen for my dominatrix and— what the fuck?!”

The two paused and looked towards the door, Tarble tilted his head to the side to scowl at Vegeta stood with his mouth agape.

“Get out!” Tarble yelled he felt Raditz slowly pull out of him and he switched his scowl onto Raditz, “Don’t stop!”

Vegeta wrinkled his nose seeing some giant plowing his brother, as if his life couldn’t get any more insane. “What the fuck am I even witnessing?!”

“Vegeta get the hell out of my office before I start throwing stuff at you!” Tarble snarled and started to rock himself against Raditz, encouraging him to continue. Nothing was going to stop this perfect moment, not even his brother.

Raditz gulped as he made awkward eye contact with Vegeta, he then started to thrust into Tarble after Vegeta stepped out the room backwards. He had to admit getting caught actually aroused him especially when Tarble told him not to stop.

“You really enjoy my cock,” Raditz chuckled and pinched Tarble’s ass cheeks.

“Y-yeah… harder, I want it harder daddy!”

After hearing Tarble’s pleas Raditz eyes rolled back as he obliged, thrusting even harder feeling the soft backside bounce off his hips.The desk shook vigorously in rhythm to the hard thrusting.

“I’m gonna cum!” Raditz groaned, slowing down his thrusts.

Tarble started to feel dizzy from all the new sensations, he was close to his release as well and he hooked his legs around Raditz waist, “Please cum inside me!— fill me, please!” He said between shallow breaths. 

——————-

Meanwhile Vegeta stood in the reception area and glared towards his brother's office, his father handed him some ear plugs which he didn’t have any second thoughts to grab them and put them in his ears. 

He came here to talk to Tarble about his crush on his master and he walked in on his some messed up version of Jack and the Beanstalk except this time the giant was fucking Jack with his beanstalk and he didn't even want to know about the golden eggs nor the goose in this horrifying tale.

He glared at his father who didn't even bother to warn him, though maybe he didn't warn him as revenge of the fact that Vegeta didn't tell Tarble to let their dad off the hook but who the hell knows.

He sat there for what seemed like a eternity tapping his foot impatiently staring at the god forsaken clock that seemed to mock him for how much time had passed until he saw the door to Tarble's office open and his brother and the giant walked out both with content and satisfied smiles even if his little brother was now limping his way to the receptionist desk.

He and his father took out their earplugs and both glared at the two but they didn't seem to notice nor care about the glares on them, "Father can you put down an appointment for this fine man right here?"

Vegeta could see the look of distaste and grimace on his father's face and saw him sigh and go on the computer and begin typing, "When should the next appointment be?"

Tarble's grin widened, "I don't know" he turned to the giant behind him, "When do you want your next appointment to be and I can only hope soon as I really enjoyed our session today"

The giant man chuckled and even groped Tarble's ass, "I don't know I would think as soon as possible maybe even tomorrow" Vegeta heard Tarble let out a small moan at that and he rolled his eyes at that, his little brother was acting like a horny teenager who just found out that porn existed.

"I think that works perfectly, could you put him down for an appointment tomorrow father please?" Tarble said, smirking at his father who continued to grimace at his son but only nodded and typed down some things on the computer.

"Well maybe after tomorrow we could also do some house calls too" the giant said and Tarble just grinned at him and Vegeta finally having enough of all this cleared his throat loudly causing all three to look at him and his brother giving him an annoyed look to which he rolled his eyes at him.

"If you're both done I would like to talk to the therapist that works here as I actually have an issue" Tarble and his giant both raised a brow at him, "I don't recall you ever making an appointment to come and talk with me today, does he have an appointment today father?"

Before Vegeta could retort he heard a clacking of keys on the keyboard and a beep as his father typed on the computer, "Nope he has not and it seems he's never set an appointment ever to come to this office" 

Tarble snorted, "Well neither have you but Vegeta I guess that solves that and besides I'm closing early today, right now in fact" 

A slam on the desk was heard prompting everyone to look at Vegeta Snr, "Fucking finally!" he said and got up from his seat behind the desk and walked out of the office with both middle fingers up at all three of them shouting, "Ciao bitches!" 

Vegeta ignoring his father's outburst turned back to his brother to see him and his giant walking to the door of the office both chatting about going to some restaurant or some crap and as Vegeta got up and went over to his brother, Tarble turned around and faced him, "Look Vegeta I'm not in the mood right now as I'm very happy as I lost my virginity and I'm about to go out to eat so could you call and set up an appointment later?"

Vegeta pursed his lips at his little brother, he had some balls to try and brush him off, "Look I think I'm falling for my dominatrix, so what should I do?"

Tarble stopped and so did his giant and he just patted his arm and the giant nodded at him and went outside, "Look Vegeta I don't know what to tell you except be honest and tell him how you feel or maybe go out on some dates with him, fuck if I know right now but if you'll excuse me I'm going to go have a nice dinner with a client"

Tarble walked out the door leaving Vegeta with his thoughts on contemplating what to do with his growing feelings for his master.


	14. Milking

Closing his eyes and taking in deep breaths to calm his nerves as he listened to his master's footsteps that echoed sharply and strolled slowly around him. He inhaled the rich, earthy smell from his master's leather boots enhancing his senses further. From when he started these appointments, he began to realise how much he loved the smell of leather and the strong initial whiff of disinfectant when he entered the room. The comforting smells were helping him to relax further.

When he arrived for his appointment, there was what looked to be a massage table set up in the center of the room with a hole by the waistline area. Goku called it the ‘milking table’. This only fuelled Vegeta’s curiosity and voluntarily he obeyed his master's command, stripping down and laying on his front, his wrists and ankles strapped down with his dick and balls comfortably resting through the hole.

Leather gloved hands smoothed along his back down to his firm backside, when he felt the hands smooth against his skin warming his ass cheeks he knew what it was leading to, a sharp sting dispersed across his cheeks and the sound of the leather smacking his skin rung through ears and evoked a gasp that devolved into a moan. He heard a light chuckle from behind him, and could tell he had pleased his master already by his reaction to the hard smack.

Now he was preparing for what was going to happen next. He felt a tug on his balls, and he listened attentively to his master who explained what he was doing, ensuring he was still comfortable. 

“It’s okay pet, I’m just attaching a cock ring with a ball divider, you’ll thank me later,” Goku’s husky voice penetrated Vegeta and left his skin tingling all over. “Once I’ve finished attaching the vibrator around your cock, we are good to go.”

Vegeta knew he was in safe hands, though Goku was dominating he still ensured Vegeta was comfortable at all times. That was part of a dominatrix job, after all. He bucked his hips when something cold touched the head of his cock, and let out small whimpers as Goku held onto his cock and was sliding something around the tip with the cold item pressed against the head. He jolted when he felt vibrations travelling down his cock, it was a delightful feeling, and he whined when it abruptly ceased.

Goku stood up from kneeling and paced around Vegeta while brushing his gloved fingers along Vegeta’s spine. “So, do you prefer the traffic light system than the safe word correct?” He rubbed Vegeta’s ass cheek in a circular motion before giving it a harsh slap again, earning him a low moan from his pet, “Well, do you?”

“Y-yeah,” Vegeta bit his lip, his heartbeat echoed in his ears, and legs trembled as he tried to prepare himself for when his master will turn the vibrator on. He knew it was going to happen, just not when and that simultaneously excited and worried him.

“Speak up, pet!” Goku spoke in a stern tone and slapped his ass again. “Do you wish to use the traffic light system?!”

“Yes master,” he let out a low groan as he felt another harsh slap across his backside. It was sharp and would sting several minutes after, but was soothed by the warm gloved hand rubbing the tender area before smacking again.

“Good pet, it’s all self-explanatory however—“ Goku paused and brushed his fingertips down Vegeta’s spine that caused him to shiver.  
“I shall go over it again, red means stop if it’s too much, causing any discomfort or pain we will stop,” he turned the vibrator on low setting and rubbed Vegeta’s firm back side and smirked listening to the small breathy moans.  
“Yellow is proceed but with caution and green means,“ he increased the vibration setting and chuckled hearing a gasp devolve into a low moan.  
“It means to continue,” he extended and stood in front of Vegeta who was biting his lip and rocking his hips, enjoying the vibration on his cock, he leaned down and tugged Vegeta’s hair back so that he faced him with his half-lidded eyes. “Any questions?!” 

Vegeta rolled his eyes back relishing in the new sensations travelling down his cock, and the harshness of the grip his master had on his hair. “Ah!” He gasped as the vibrations increased and then abruptly stopped.

Goku removed his hard grip on Vegeta’s hair and left Vegeta‘s head to dramatically flop onto the table, “Well?!... do you have any questions, yes or no?!” His stern voice resounded in the room, and he smacked Vegeta across the backside again earning him a sharp gasp from him.

“N-no master… please… continue,” Vegeta pleaded. He turned his head to the side to watch Goku slowly pace round him again while flipping the small controller for the vibrator in his hand.

Vegeta couldn’t get his master out of his mind, especially since that date he loved seeing the softer side of Goku, but he also lusted after the dominant side so badly, he enjoyed the rough spanking, the belittling, and the gratifying rewards after.

Goku couldn't help but smirk at his pet, “You like to please your master, don’t you?” he said as he trailed his fingers across Vegeta's ass, soothing the red hand prints on it, “I also have to thank you for sharing your brother's work details, my brother was very satisfied with the service.”

Goku then took the remote of the vibrator and turned it to its highest setting, “How does that feel pet?”

Vegeta felt the vibrations get stronger, “Sh-shit!”

Goku let out a chuckle, “Pardon?”

“It’s very… g-good,” Vegeta managed to say between moans and gasps.

Goku smirked even more enjoying hearing his pet moaning it was like music to his ears, “Oh, this is just the beginning pet.”

Vegeta was enjoying this all so much between getting spanked and then the vibrator it was so pleasurable, he then felt breath near his ear and his master's husky voice whispered into it, “You like that, look at your cock getting all excited already.”

Vegeta felt his master's fingers touch his cock, and he moaned as the hand reached the head of his cock and took some of the pre-cum dripping out of it and slick the head with it, making him let out more moans and gasps. He heard a click from the controller and whined as his master turned the vibrator off just as he was so near his release. His cock twitched, and he wriggled in annoyance, wanting to feel more pleasure. 

A resounding smack followed by a gasp echoed the room, Goku chuckled and rubbed Vegeta’s reddened ass cheek, “Patience pet, the more you move like that the more I’ll have you wait for your pleasure.”

The restraints around Vegeta’s wrists were feeling uncomfortable, he tried to move himself into a more comfortable position but when he tried he only had his ass get smacked once more followed by a dark chuckle from his master who he knew was enjoying all of this a lot and probably as much as he enjoyed all this.

He waited there on the table wondering what else his master was going to do next to him, he was about to speak up until he felt fingers on his back tracing shapes on it almost massaging it making Vegeta let out low gasps at the sensation and bask himself in the sensations.

Goku smirked as he heard his pet's small sighs, and he kneaded his hands fully onto Vegeta's back massaging it but ever slowly as he did that he went down further and further to the minuscule of his pet's back slowly reaching his ass.

Vegeta bit his lip and subconsciously rocked his hips to feel more friction. His heart plummeted and breath hitched when he felt a wet muscle press against his tight hole, slowly he caught his breath and his entire body shuddered feeling warm calloused hands spread his cheeks apart allowing his master further access. 

“Y-yes gods yes,” Vegeta whimpered under his breath and his mouth went ajar, feeling the tip of his master's tongue trace around his ringed muscle.

Goku smirked to himself as he pulled back, which induced Vegeta to let out a disappointed whine, “would my pet like some more?”

Vegeta gasped feeling the vibration travelling down his cock again. He shifted on the table and moaned feeling his cock twitching in reaction to the wave of ecstasy vibrating through every inch of his being. It was more powerful this time, and he could feel pressure rising as his body was surging towards climax. 

“Ah, Kakarot!” His body was shaking, and he screamed out in sheer bliss, reveling in the intense vibrations against his cock, and then it ceased. The powerful blissful sensation that travelled down his cock and sent surges of pleasure throughout his being had abruptly stopped. He was saturated in his sweat and was panting heavily, tears of frustration trickled down his flushed cheeks. How much more was his master going to tease him like this?

“Now, now,” a loud smack echoed in the room as Goku smacked Vegeta’s reddened ass cheek earning him a sharp gasp and whimpering moan, “it’s master to you!” He rubbed the palm of his hand around the marked ass cheek, soothing it with gentle massage, “I hear you moan my name out like that again ‘pet’ and there will be repercussions, understood?!”

Vegeta nodded his head vigorously while wriggling his ass, pleading for the vibrator to be turned on again, another sharp slap across his ass had him gasping for air.

“I will ask again, and this time I expect an answer, do you understand that there will be consequences if I hear you moan out my name?!”

“Y-yes I understand.”

“Good boy,” Goku hummed, massaging Vegeta’s ass cheeks before spreading them open.

He smirked hearing Vegeta’s anticipated shaky breaths and leaned in licking around the hole with firm pressure. His cock twitched listening to Vegeta moan in reaction to him tracing his tongue around the ringed muscle enticing the hole to relax more. Once he felt the entrance twitch slightly, he plunged his tongue in and wriggled his tongue inside, pressing in further while lapping up the taste.

“Oh god yes,” Vegeta mewled, his eyes rolling back, relishing in the sensation of his entrance being explored by his master's wet muscle. His cock began to twitch as he felt the familiar vibration. Overwhelmed by all the sensations going through his body all at once, he thrashed his head and screamed in pleasure. “F-fuck me!”

Goku slipped his tongue out the twitching hole, and lifted an eyebrow at Vegeta who was writhing and moaning loudly, “what was that pet?”

“F-fuck me!... I-I can’t take it anymore!”

“You’re almost done,” Goku hummed leaving Vegeta whimpering at him. He reached over grabbing a shot glass from his desk and increased the power of the vibrator that led Vegeta to squirm and scream in bliss. 

Vegeta licked his chapped lips and proceeded to moan, his throat was starting to hurt from all the strident cries he was making. He didn’t care, he was enjoying every second of this, the pleasure wracked through his body and shook his core near oblivion. He sensed something cold touch the tip of his cock that made him flinch slightly.

“Let’s see if you can fill this shot glass for us,” Goku crooned.

Vegeta widened his eyes. It all made sense why his master called it a milking table. He felt his master's breath brush against his ear, and he trembled smelling sweet spice scent from him, oh how he wanted this man to fuck him so bad.

“Cum for me,” Goku whispered into his ear, and he watched as Vegeta quivered with his eyes rolling back. Seconds later spurts of his cum filled the shot glass. 

The vibrations stopped and Vegeta exhaled in relief when he was freed from his restraints and cock ring. He gently sat himself up and gulped as his master held the shot glass containing his cum in front of his face.

“Take it, and don’t swallow you’re going to share it with me,” he said and handed Vegeta the shot glass.

Without second thoughts Vegeta obeyed and tilted the shot glass into his mouth, his mouth now full of his cum was certainly another strange experience he could tick off his bucket list. His heart faltered as he felt a soft gloved hand cup his chin and his master's tongue slipped inside his mouth. He moaned into the sloppy open-mouthed kiss, their tongues massaging and swirling around the cum that was now congealing in their mixed saliva. 

The saltiness was delectable on Vegeta’s tongue, and slowly he was losing himself in the kiss as their tongues rolled the thick salty fluid back and forth into their mouths, his heart beating more rapidly and eager to feel more of his master he gingerly reached out to pull Goku closer and blanched as he felt something cold around his cock that made him close to choking on his saliva and withdraw from their kiss to inspect what his master had done. His eyes expanded in disbelief to see a metal cage around his cock, and he shot a perplexed glance at his master who was smirking back at him while wiping his mouth.

“That’s your punishment for begging your master for sex, when you know the rules pet. Behave and I shall remove it tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?!”

“Don’t tempt me to make you wait longer.”

“But h-how can I piss?”

Goku chuckled and cupped his hand under Vegeta’s chin then leaned in, “you sit down like a bitch you are.”

Vegeta let out a low moan as his master's voice penetrated him, inducing his skin to prickle and fine hairs to raise. He couldn’t disguise his smile as he felt excited to discover what his master may have planned for him tomorrow, caged cock or not, he loved spending time with his master.


	15. Strong Desires

Vegeta was uncomfortable, to say the least of his master's punishment. The damn cage imprisoning his cock was making his life harder than it needed to be. He couldn't sit properly without putting himself in a weird position, including his trips to the bathroom, and it was hard as hell to keep the damn thing hidden. People around his job noticed his unnatural bulge in his pants. Some kept to themselves but gave obvious looks when they saw it, others whispered at Vegeta as if he didn't know about it already. Either way, it served as a humiliation.

“Everything okay, Vegeta?” Bulma’s voice chimed in from behind him.

It was evident to him that of all people aware of his prominent bulge, Bulma was presumably the first to notice. And only now found the time to badger him about it which induced Vegeta to let out a heaved groan before he pivoted his chair to face her and gave her a tight-lipped smile, he did his best to compose himself by leaning forward from his chair slightly and attempted to lift a leg to rest on top of the other — nope, that was not comfortable in the slightest. 

“Of course, why wouldn’t it be?” he grunted.

“I don’t know — maybe it’s something to do with whatever is inside your pants,” Bulma's gaze slowly trailed down to his crotch before snapping back up to his face, and grinned at him.

“Perhaps you should keep your eyes to yourself,” Vegeta cleared his throat and rested his hands between his legs. He then gulped when he heard a light giggle from her and watched her lean back against his desk.

Fuck, was she seriously flirting with him right now? Especially in their work environment filled with other bored workers contemplating what they did wrong in their lives to end up in such a dreary job. Vegeta swallowed and looked around the office feeling flustered. He noticed occasional glances made from the desks behind, notably from Susan, their co-worker who had a face like fizz and was a known whistleblower in the company.

“You and that ‘master’ of yours really do enjoy playing some dangerous games,” Bulma cooed that switched Vegeta’s attention back on her. She rested her foot on the edge of his office chair, alarmingly close towards his family jewels. “I mean for one, you guys fucked my boyfriend and left him begging for more of your master's cock.”

“Bulma, be quiet someone may hear you,” Vegeta quietly spoke and gestured for her to lower her voice while making a swift glance towards Susan.

“How about you and me have a little fun in the men’s room and you can show me what you’ve got hidden there,” she tapped her foot lightly against his crotch and licked her top lip seductively when he gazed back at her in perplexity.

Was this woman being serious? He will never understand his roommate's relationship, sure he enjoyed sleeping with them, but this was going too far, besides — he wasn’t wanting to disobey his master. 

“Where’s Yamcha? Go fuck him, I’m not interested,” he gave her a stern look and tapped her foot away which led to her frowning at him as he then swiveled his chair to face away from her.

“You’ve changed, before you’d be willing to schedule a quickie.”

He pursed his lips at this and stared at the monitor screen, “Not really,” he started to type in his reply to one of the service tickets that had been raised by a customer.

Bulma slammed her hand next to the keyboard, which reluctantly made Vegeta make a slow glance towards her. “Well, can you show me what you are wearing underneath at least?” She asked and pointed at his bulge.

“No!”

“Why not?” She crossed her arms and pouted, “It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before.”

“Just cut it out. I’ve got work to do,” he hissed and went back to typing on the keyboard.

Bulma went back to her work grumbling and Vegeta could only sigh, but at least he had something to look forward to after work that would make all this bullshit worth it.

\-----------------——————————————————

After finally getting off work a couple of hours later and eagerly making his way past his other dumb co-workers he got to his car and drove almost too excitedly to the place he had been looking forward to.

What he didn't expect however was being handcuffed to the bed in the basement with his master giving him a hand job and whispering in his ear at the same time. He was thankful that the chastity was removed soon as he arrived at the appointment, and he couldn’t suppress the fact he was reveling in being tied up, allowing his master full control of his body. The cool air from the room brushed against his bare skin leading it to prickle, not that he minded as he felt the warmth dispersing across his entire being when his master commenced his skillful ministrations.

“You like having your cock stroked by your master, don’t you?” Goku hummed into Vegeta’s ear that earned him a small moan. “Must feel so good, especially since I removed the cage,” he chuckled and reached for the bottle of lube he had placed on the bed next to Vegeta, “I hope you have learned your lesson.”

Vegeta bit his lip and glanced back at his master with half-lidded eyes, it made his heart quake whenever his master’s dominating eyes locked into his. He always smelled good too, his cologne would linger hours after he left the place, the more time spent with his dominatrix, the further minor details he started to notice about him. The way his eyes would light up as he gave a mischievous grin to the peppermint smell from his breath. Like a craving Vegeta desired, Goku was someone he couldn’t get enough of. So, what if the appointments were costing near half his wage, this sexy bastard was worth it all.

“I have a treat for you,” Goku hummed into his ear again that made the fine hairs rise on the back of Vegeta’s neck, “Such a good pet for me, I will forgive you for not wearing your collar tonight.”

Vegeta’s eyes widened, and he was about to feel around his neck till he remembered his hands were currently handcuffed. How could he forget that? Usually, it was always the first thing he did before entering the house. 

“I’m in a forgiving mood today, since you’ve not long had to endure your recent punishment,” Goku leaned back and smirked as he grabbed the butt plug that was placed next to the lube.

Vegeta felt giddy with excitement, this is just what he needed to de-stress after a long laborious day in work. The elation caused an adrenaline rush pumping through his veins and subconsciously he thrust his hips upwards while his wrists wrenched on the cuffs. Hearing the rattle the cuffs made against the headrest only thrilled him more, and he gazed back at Goku with a look of arousal engraved on his face.

A butt plug was put in front of his face pulling him out of his aroused daze, and he shifted his glance on his master who had a seductive look, “Suck on it pet, trust me it will all be worth it in the end.”

Vegeta gave it an experimental lick and then proceeded to lick it all over with his master grinning at him.

“Now pet put it in your mouth and suck it like you sucked my dick in that café under the table, remember that?”

Vegeta felt heat go to his cheeks as he recalled the event but nodded then opened his mouth and began to take the whole of the plug into his mouth as his master slowly slid it inside.

The hard silicone rubber grazed past his teeth, and he fixed his gaze on his master’s seductive grin as he started to suck and lick around the cone-shaped toy. The way Goku maintained his beguiling look on him with a small smirk on his face was a fucking turn on.

“That’s it, get it nice and wet while you think of my hard cock,” Goku’s voice turned husky, and he started to thrust the toy into Vegeta’s mouth.

Vegeta let out small moans around the plug as it was pushed in and out of his mouth before it was taken out, and he stared up at his master. “Such a good pet for me,” his master whispered in his ear.

He watched his master take the plug and lube it up then stared back at him with that familiar seductive grin as he then began to press the plug into him.

“F-fuck!” Vegeta hissed through his teeth and arched his back as he could feel the plug slide in and rest against his prostate, that made his cock twitch in reaction.

Tendrils of pleasure shot down his spine and between his legs, engulfing his body in heat. Just when he thought he couldn’t feel any more incredible pleasure he felt his master’s hand wrap round his cock giving it languid strokes.

“Does it feel good?” his master crooned and did firmer strokes.

A low chuckle resounded from the back of his throat when Vegeta inclined his head back, gasping and writhing under his influence. Of course, it felt good, it always did with him and Vegeta wanted to feel more from him, more than he was ever given. Perhaps he should confess his feelings, his desires?

“Sh-shit… red, red!!” Vegeta cried out, tugging on the cuffs and bucking his hips.

Instantly his master had stopped and freed Vegeta from the cuffs with the look of panic set on his face. He smoothed his hands over Vegeta’s wrists and glanced back at Vegeta with a look of concern.

“Everything okay? Are the cuffs too tight or-“

“No, no, it’s not that,” Vegeta pursed his lips and propped himself up on his elbows while giving Goku a serious look. “I want you to fuck me, I can’t take this any more I just want you to fuck me.”

Goku sighed and pinched his nose, “Vegeta, I have explained this to you before. I cannot sleep with my clients, now do you wish for this session to continue?”

“What about the time you fucked my housemate in front of me, huh?” Vegeta said as he sat up, looking at his master straight in the eyes.

“Technically speaking — I wasn’t working so doesn’t really count,” Goku frowned at him.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, “Who’s going to know about it? I’m not going to say anything if that’s what you’re worried about?”

“Look Vegeta I —“

Vegeta cut his master off, “Kakarot, I know how bad you want to fuck me too, I can see it on your face, the way you look at me it’s so blatantly obvious.”

“Are you happy for this session to continue, yes or no?” Goku said a stern expression on his face.

“Only if you fuck me!”

Goku groaned, “Damn it Vegeta! I can’t!”

“What’s stopping you?” Vegeta saw his master's eyes go to the stairs making him let out a mirthless laugh, “The bitch upstairs? Do you really think she pays much attention to what you are doing with your clients?”

“I-I” Goku stuttered before composing himself, “Look, are we going to carry on with this session or should we stop?”

“I’m guessing we shouldn’t have sucked each other's dicks either?” He raised a brow and smirked as Goku averted his glance from him, “My, wonder what your housemate will say to that?” 

Goku clicked his tongue, shaking his head and glared back at him, “Blackmailing me now?” 

“Kakarot, please—”

“No, I told you this is strictly no sex!” Goku snarled and spun on his heel to face away from him.

“But I like you!” Vegeta blurted and covered his mouth, it was clear Goku had heard as he gradually turned back with his mouth ajar.

“What?”

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath.

“What did you say?”

Vegeta drew in a sharp breath, his eyes cast to the floor as he slowly exhaled. “I’d like to get to know you more okay?” He glanced back at Goku’s awed expression. “You can’t tell me you are not feeling the same way about me? I mean, what was that date we had?”

“I don’t know,” Goku rubbed the back of his neck and looked away.

“Fine, this was all a mistake anyway!” Vegeta scoffed at him and swung his legs over the bed.

Great, he just had to confess how he felt he groaned to himself at his stupidity of doing so. Judging by Goku’s reaction he probably didn’t feel the same way as he had initially thought. 

“Vegeta... wait.” Goku’s voice broke through his internal grumbling, and he snapped his head up to face him.

“What?” 

In a split second, Goku pulled Vegeta into him and bruised his lips against Vegeta’s. The two collapsed back onto the mattress as their kiss intensified and hands roamed down each other’s bodies as Goku started to strip down, only parting from the kiss to remove his vest.

Vegeta could feel his heart galloping hard against his chest, his tongue massaged against his master’s while his fingertips smoothed along the firm abs. It was finally happening. His body trembled anticipating it all. 

As Goku slid off his pants between their now sloppy kisses, he brushed his fingertips along Vegeta’s sides inducing him to gasp and quiver. He then flipped onto his back, pulling Vegeta on top of him and sucked on Vegeta’s bottom lip.

Shallow breaths mingled between them, their sleek sculpted bodies pressed against each other’s and Vegeta couldn’t suppress the low moan that slipped past his lips. Enamored with the alluring body beneath him, he trailed his tongue down to the crook of Goku’s neck and lightly sucked on the skin that earned him a small moan and calloused hands smoothed down his back encouraging him to continue.

“Vegeta,” Goku said under an unsteady breath and arched his back as Vegeta slowly snaked down his body planting wet kisses as he made his way down South.

Listening to Goku’s shallow breaths and feeling his chest dramatically raise and drop only made Vegeta crave him more, he grazed his teeth along one of the erect buds before sucking on it, eliciting further moans from Goku. His lips curved into a confident smirk on hearing Goku gasp and moan out his name. Oh, how the roles had changed he chuckled to himself diverting his attention onto the other erect nipple.

Vegeta twirled his tongue around the nipple and hummed listening to the pleasurable groans coming from Goku, he felt in his element and kissed down the abdomen till he felt a hand cup under his chin making him glance up to meet with dominating eyes.

“You going to take that plug out or do you need me to help?” Goku’s husky voice returned, and he slapped Vegeta’s ass while letting out a modest chuckle.

Vegeta bit his lip, feeling another harsh slap across his ass cheeks. He was too caught up at the moment that he had forgotten he had a plug still inside him. Dominating eyes penetrated through him, making him quiver and render him speechless. Just when he thought he had full control it was lost in a matter of seconds by his master’s tantalising eyes.

A sudden pressure was felt inside him and slowly he felt a pull as Goku pulled the plug out of him, inducing him to let out a blissful sigh, his hole quivering to be filled once more. 

Goku palmed his hand around the base of Vegeta’s cock, giving it slow strokes while maintaining his seductive glare on him. “You want it so badly, sit on it,” he rubbed his erection between Vegeta’s ass cheeks and grinned.

Vegeta licked his lips, and he aligned his entrance against the tip of the cock, “Kakarot,” he gasped under his breath, feeling the tip breach his hole.

“That’s it,” Goku crooned and held the base of his cock to help Vegeta slowly guide himself down the throbbing shaft. 

The two exhaled when Vegeta was finally sunk down and felt the cock buried deep inside him, sure he’s had a cock inside him before but this felt different. His heart continued to beat rapidly, and he already broke out in sweat as adrenaline pumped faster through his body.

Once Vegeta felt ready to move he rose himself up to the tip and sunk himself back down. It felt incredible and it was no wonder the women he had slept with in the past enjoyed this position. He felt in control and all he wanted to do was please his master as he listened to low groans from him. 

“Sh-shit,” Goku groaned through clenched teeth, and he bruised his fingers into Vegeta’s hips, pulling him down harder.

Blissful cries resonated in the room as the two found a consistent rhythm between them. Vegeta arched his back and let out pitched moans, feeling the hard cock rub along his inner walls and hit against his prostate, and he rocked his hips to feel more of the deep thrusts. Surge of pleasure enveloped his body, and he could feel a spring coiling tightly, ready to be released that led him to quicken his movements while palming his cock waiting to feel himself dissolve in the pleasure.

There was a brief chuckle mingled between their gasps and moans as Goku pulled Vegeta’s hand away from his cock, “I want to see you have a hands-free orgasm,” he smirked holding on to Vegeta’s hands and thrusting upwards.

Fire pooled in Vegeta’s lower belly and his body convulsed as he felt the cock piston hard inside him and rubbing vigorously against his prostate, it wasn’t long till he cried out in pleasure when an intense orgasm rippled through him and his cum splattered on his master's chest.

On catching his breath he gazed on Goku’s smug grin, knowing he was not quite finished he gulped when he felt Goku’s fingers brush along his cheeks.

“You done?” Goku asked and grinned as Vegeta gave a curt nod, “well I’m not done yet,” in an instant he flipped them over and started to pound hard inside Vegeta.

The bed springs squeaked rhythmically with the movement of their bodies undulating beneath them as the thrusts became more rough. Vegeta wrapped his legs around Goku’s waist and dug his heels into the lower back, feeling Goku’s firm cheeks clenched in each vigorous thrust he did.

“F-fuck-yes!!” Vegeta cried out. Tears of bliss streamed down his cheeks, and he wrapped his arms around Goku’s neck.

Each hard thrust made his skin tingle and left him lightheaded, their bodies rocked in union with the force of the thrusts, sweat slicked their skins and as Vegeta glanced up he saw the whites of Goku’s eyes and started to quiver as warm fluid spurted inside him. They made a couple of sloppy thrusts together before Goku buried his face in the crook of Vegeta’s neck.

“Wow,” Vegeta panted and squirmed as he felt Goku’s hot breath against his neck, which led to a tingling sensation down his spine.

Coming down from their euphoric highs, a loud shrill voice provoked them to flinch and glance over to see Chi-Chi standing slack jawed at the pair.

“What the hell?!” She jeered.

Goku pulled himself up and looked straight at her while letting out an audible gulp, “shit,” he groaned under his breath.


	16. Cloud Nine

Sometimes in life people act on a whim. It’s more thrilling to just lose all senses of careful thoughts and consideration and to just go ‘fuck it’. It was something Vegeta was keen on doing more of, from being stuck in such dreary work to going out drinking every weekend with his horny housemates. Who he perceived as such an absurd couple. 

For once in his humdrum life, he had something exciting to turn to. Each session with his master was different, and he just never knew what to expect. He needed that spark of interest, that curiosity and thrill to immerse his brain and to make him realize there’s so much more to life than the same mundane routine he was used to.

His soul had been awakened to the new kinks he had been too prude to try out before. And he embraced it. He loved spending time with his master, most importantly — he was starting to love being with him in general. Be it as his master or as the man behind that persona. His mind saturated with conflict whenever he had thought about Kakarot when he left their sessions.

Vegeta smiled as he glanced back at Kakarot, just thinking about him invigorated his insides. But of course his inner thoughts were abruptly cut off by Chi-Chi’s strident voice, and he made a swift glance onto her pacing the room while flailing her hands like a madwoman. 

He didn’t know what her problem was, so what—he and Kakarot had sex during his session. What was her issue anyway? Kakarot was still being paid after all, so it wasn’t like they’d fall behind on their rent payments.

The three were in the living room, Kakarot wearing sweatpants and a tank top, whereas Vegeta changed back into the clothes he had on as he arrived at the place.

At least she gave them the decency to quickly wash and get changed into their clothes before she went into her tirade. Mostly repeating herself in the process.

“I can’t believe you, Goku!” She said for the umpteenth time which invoked Vegeta to roll his eyes at her.

Unsure what Kakarot's inner thoughts were, Vegeta could just imagine they were akin to his, and it was tempting to cut in with ‘we get it already, you can’t believe what you had witnessed.’ Or something along those lines as she continued on.

Kakarot pressed his lips together and leaned forward, resting his forearms on his lap and steeple his fingers as she proceeded.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at Kakarot's body language. He was allowing this woman to rant on about (in Vegeta’s opinion) as insignificant and more importantly — none of her business. No longer willing to listen to her ranting, Vegeta cleared his throat to catch her attention. 

“Listen babe—“ Vegeta tapped his foot as she gaped at him, and Kakarot shot him with a blunt glance before setting his gaze back on Chi- Chi. “So I—“

“It’s Chi-Chi to you,” she cut in with a strict tone while folding her arms against her chest.

“Whatever,” Vegeta flicked his wrist at her as he continued, “I struggle to see what the issue is here? We slept together — so what?”

Chi-Chi pursed her lips, and she scowled at Kakarot who let out a nervous titter before she brought her focus back on Vegeta. “It is stated on the contract that you signed that neither shall instigate sex, it is all just sensual play and not be taken further.”

“I see,” Vegeta looked over at Kakarot with his face now buried in his hands, was he ashamed of sleeping with him? Why wasn’t he saying anything? He sighed and glanced back at Chi-Chi now with her hands balled and resting on her hips. “Well — shit happens.” He shrugged at her, which earned him an astonished reaction from the two.

“Of course you wouldn’t understand, you must feel so proud of yourself and no doubt you will tell all your friends how you seduced your dominatrix in bed,” Chi-Chi glowered over at Goku and shook her head at him, “when I trained you for this job, it was the first thing I told you and you once again ignored that and slept with yet another client!”

Vegeta scrunched his nose, So he wasn’t the first client that Kakarot had slept with? Not amused by this discovery, he glared at Kakarot and was about to open his mouth till Kakarot cut in glaring back at her.

“Well to be fair Chi-Chi I have caught you taking pictures of clients and then going into the bathroom and using a vibrator on yourself while staring at the picture” Goku leaned back and folded his arms and smirked at her getting all flustered.

“Well at least I'm not actually sleeping with my clients Goku!” 

“And stalking people and then masturbating to their pictures is somehow better?” Vegeta arched his brow at her and watched as she gaped back at him with flushed cheeks.

“I don't have to take this from either of you, Goku you have the rest of the day off to think about what you've done. I have to get ready for a client,” Chi-Chi stormed off leaving Goku and Vegeta alone on the couch.

As happy as Vegeta was for the bitch to leave he then turned to Goku with a glare on his face.

Goku gave him a nervous smile and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “So glad she's gone, huh?” Vegeta's glare deepened on Goku who dropped his smile and sighed, “I know let me guess you're mad because I slept with another person.” 

“You think?” Vegeta said with a growl in his voice.

How dare this bastard try to be so casual with him about all this, he had feelings for this man, and they finally did the dirty deed, but then it turns out he already did that deed with someone else.

Goku only sighed again and rubbed his forehead, “Look Vegeta, that happened a while back and when I first started working here, and I was inexperienced, and I got into something with one of my first clients.”

Vegeta scoffed and rolled his eyes at him, “Seems like you got into something alright.”

“Look it was a one-time thing and besides, not like the guy is my client anymore,” Goku said, frowning at the man sitting next to him.

It was silent for a while before Vegeta spoke, “Was it that Broly guy?”

Goku looked shocked but knowing his pet he probably eavesdropped on his conversation with Broly, and he nodded, “Yeah it was he was one of my first clients and well he was a good guy. Well — he still is a good guy but stuff happened one time and yeah.”

Vegeta looked at Goku curiously, now wondering what all had taken place, “What happened with him?”

“Well it's a bit complicated,” Goku said, anxiously rubbing the back of his neck “but he was a good client and was just like you in the regard that he was open to everything I tried with him, and he enjoyed it all quite a bit and so did I.”

Goku took a breath and Vegeta watched intently as he did, and then he continued, “I got to know him better too, we hanged out after I was done working and had fun. I found out he had a pretty bad home life with his dad and he needed an escape, and so he tried our service and met me. I became his escape.” 

Vegeta thought about all that his master was telling as he talked, he seemed to be being honest though he did feel sympathy for this Broly man.

“Though I think over time he began to get attached to me and well started to love me I guess?” Vegeta raised a brow at his master which made him nervously chuckle.

“At the time I didn't think much of it. I just thought of him as a good friend,” Goku sighed, “Then one day I decided to do something new where I reversed the roles and let him be the dominant.”

A pang of jealousy hit Vegeta like a train trying to fit through a tunnel. His master let that man do role reversal, and he became the submissive! Why in the hell wasn't he allowed this role reversal situation? He huffed, might as well listen to the rest of the story first and see what happened.

“Anyway we were doing it and it was wonderful, as well as a turn on and that led to us having sex and while he was fucking me-”

“What!?” Vegeta yelled at him. Not only did this Broly person get offered role reversal by his master, but he also fucked him too.

“Yeah he fucked me but my memory of it all is a bit hazy as I remember us doing it, and it felt great, but then I felt like a huge amount of pain on my head and I lost consciousness. I woke up later in a hospital room with bandages around my head and my head hurting as well and Broly next to me crying his eyes out.”

Goku took a breath and extended, “He started blubbering to me with apologies and how it was an accident and I know it was an accident, but he hurt me and at the time I was in pain and also on a bunch of painkillers. I might have said some rather rude things and told him to go away and then Chi-Chi came in later and lectured me about how I shouldn't have had sex with a client and all that stuff.”

Silence permeated the room as Goku finished his story, he didn't hear Vegeta making any comments about the story, “So yeah that's the story and I-OW!!”

He felt something smack into his head and saw Vegeta had a rolled-up magazine in his hand. He probably took one of the magazines from the nearby table and rolled it up and hit his head with it.

“What the fuck was that for!?” he yelled at Vegeta who only narrowed his eyes at him and huffed.

“For you offering that Broly person the role reversal option and not me!”

“That's what you're mad about!?”

“Yeah that's what I am mad about now, I could forgive you sleeping with him, but you offered him an option that you haven't given me at all?” Vegeta huffed at his master who only sighed at him.

“Because I don't want to do it again, last time I was hurt, and I know it was an accident, but I'm just nervous about it all. I don't want to go through that again”.

Vegeta calmed down as he listened to Goku's voice and saw his demeanor had changed, and he was fully showing the other side of him that he had seen other times before.

He dropped the newspaper and then sat back down next to his master sighing and then put his arm around Goku who turned around and gave him a full on hug which he returned.

They shared the moment before they split apart with Goku having a modest smile at Vegeta, “Well let's go and set up your next appointment”

“Will she even allow another appointment?” Vegeta asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Goku let out a short chuckle, “Don't worry about that, she just needs to cool down a bit then it'll all be good,”

He got up off the couch with Vegeta following suit as they made their way to the little waiting area where they set up another appointment at another date.

Vegeta walked out of the house, making his way to his car with a pep in his step. He heard steps behind him and looked behind to see it was Goku giving him a smile.

“Before you leave I was wondering if you would want to go out with me?” Goku asked with a small smile.

Vegeta couldn't believe what he had heard but before he knew it his mouth had already spoken.

“Yes I would love to!”

Vegeta felt his whole mind go into shock that he said those words without thinking, but he did want to go out with this man in front of him, gods he hoped his internal ordeal wasn't being reflected on his face.

“Ah that's great, do you want to go out and eat dinner sometime, I know a good place and no, it's not that one place from last time,” Goku said with a chuckle.

Vegeta gave him a smile and a nod of which Goku returned and said his farewells and went back inside as Vegeta climbed into his car.

He was now on cloud mother fucking nine, not only had he gotten to have sex with his master and hear a story. Now they were dating and were going to go out to dinner, it all seemed too good to be true to Vegeta, but he knew it wasn't and as he drove away, he knew it was going to be great.


	17. Voyeurism

He swore he would never get tied down in a relationship. But here he was, sitting in a small café with his boyfriend. Who’d of thought it took for him to see a dominatrix for him to finally take an interest in someone? Vegeta chuckled silently to himself and shook his head. His eyes gazed back at Goku’s curious stare, and it made his heart feel as though it was about to rip out of his chest and onto the table. Those dark penetrative eyes did things to him that he hadn’t experienced before, that look Goku gave him sometimes felt like every ounce of his breath was taken from his lungs, his stomach would knot and his hands would tremble. God, was this man gorgeous.

“Is everything okay with your food?” Goku asked with an eyebrow lifted, that broke Vegeta from his cloud of infatuation. 

“Yes,” Vegeta smiled and glanced down at his pasta bake placing his fork in it to take a bite, before peering back at Goku who maintained his stare on him. “It’s fine,” he gulped as he noticed Goku’s face looked surprised that left him feeling apprehensive. “I-I mean it’s really good master, shit I mean Kakarot, I-I mean—“ a hand rested on top of his lap that quelled him.

“It’s okay Vegeta, I feel a little nervous too,” Goku confessed with a faint laugh.

Nervous? Vegeta fixed his glance at his smiling boyfriend. No way was he coming across as nervous. Considering the type of job he does, he struggles to believe that Goku was anything but nervous.

“It’s all new to me too, I haven’t dated anyone in a while actually,” Goku continued, inching his hand up along Vegeta’s thigh as he shuffled around to sit next to him.

Vegeta swallowed hard. If that hand gets any closer to the growing erection it was going to make this situation feel more awkward. They were adjacent to a few people, who, if they were to do a brief glimpse over, would see Goku’s hand travelling closer to his bulge. And yet — the thought of people noticing this, only stimulated him more.Fuck, was there no kink he wasn’t into at this point?!

“So what about the date we’ve had before?” He swallowed hard again, feeling fingers softly brush along his crotch as he said that. Cold sweat trickling over his brow and back of his neck, his heart pounding hard and cock twitching.

“You know what I mean,” Goku hummed, leaning in closer and tugging at the zip of Vegeta’s pants.

“Kakarot — w-what are you doing?” 

His eyes shifted around the room, seeing a handful of people gazing at their menus while chatting among themselves. Goku’s hand hadn’t moved from his zip, holding it there before giving the zipper a playful tug.

“You’re right,” Goku murmured into his ear, “there’s people around who’ll probably see.”

At that moment Vegeta lost his appetite for his meal, instead he had a taste for something else. And was probably going to have repents for what he was about to suggest, but for now — he had a raging boner that he didn’t want to neglect.

He motioned to Goku directing his attention to the bathroom to which his master now boyfriend smirked at him and let go of Vegeta's zipper as he got up and made his way towards the bathroom.

Vegeta followed suit, getting up and not caring if anyone saw the boner in his pants. He wanted to have sex so bad with Goku right now, even if it means fucking in a bathroom stall of a café.

Soon as he made his way into the bathroom with his boyfriend, they immediately latched onto one another with a feverish kiss.Vegeta was a bit overwhelmed by the kiss, but he returned it back to Goku who he could feel smirking into the kiss.

While they made out, they both made their way into a stall with Vegeta moaning as Goku groped his ass. They only parted for a moment to stare into one another's eyes.

Vegeta looked into his boyfriend's eyes and saw the love and lust in them, he felt Goku's hands reach down to the top of his pants and began to unbuckle the belt around them and slowly ease them down his thighs.

His pants dropped between his ankles before he started doing the same for Goku, and tugged at the belt of his pants between a fiery kiss. Adrenaline surged through his veins, his senses on high alert, and the pit of his stomach plummeted, as he continued to fumble with Goku’s pants while simultaneously making out with him. The fear of being caught, of being heard, being seen — elated him.

A small moan erupted from him as he thought about the risky sex they were about to have. When he felt those tender lips detached from his, he shifted his eyes upwards to glimpse at his boyfriend's grin.

“That eager are you?”

The voice surprised him, it was the low and husky voice his master used so often during their sessions, Vegeta's body shivered as he looked up to meet Goku's gaze seeing his smirk.

“Well keep going,” Goku said, maintaining his smirk as he gave a mischievous wink.

Vegeta nodded and began lowering down his pants to his ankles and saw that Goku had worn no underwear, leaving everything out in the open for him to see. Had this smug bastard deliberately done this, as if he knew they were going to fuck in a bathroom stall? He shook his head and drew his attention back on his boyfriend’s cock. Even thinking of the word ‘boyfriend’ caused his skin to prickle.

Slowly grabbing the cock in front of him, he began moving his hand up and down his boyfriend’s hot rigid shaft, he heard Goku's small gasps as he did this which only encouraged him to hasten his movements with a firm hold. His mouth salivating at the feel of the hard flesh in his hand, with the faint musky scent along with the small noises Goku made that rung pleasantly in his ears, sending his senses on overdrive and awakening a euphoric high.

His breath snagged in his throat, feeling a warm, soft hand wrap around his aching cock. This was it — he was going to finish there and then. No chance of intercourse if they carried this on. Oh, how he was very aroused that even the simplest of touch had him just near over the edge already.

His eyes rolled back, and he let out a blissful sigh on feeling the pad of Goku’s thumb brush over the tip of his cock in a circular motion. 

“You seem to really be enjoying this, Vegeta. Imagine if someone were to walk in right now,” he let out a low chuckle on hearing a small moan rumble from the back of Vegeta’s throat. “I can tell that excites you,” he hummed, spreading the pre-cum now oozing out down along Vegeta’s shaft that elicited short pleasurable gasps.

Goku leaned into him, with the palm of his other hand placed just inches away from his face, warm breath swept against his cheek and he bit his lip listening to that husky voice whisper endearments into his ear, spurring him to stroke harder and faster which in return Goku mirrored the movements.

‘Shit,shit,shit’ — he squinted his eyes shut as he cussed to himself, he was so close now, tears built up in his eyes, and involuntarily he rocked his hips against Goku to feel more friction. This was too much, and he was unable to hold back what slipped past his lips next—

“Fuck me,” he moaned under his breath, eyes still closed. His movements slowed down as he gave Goku’s cock a gentle squeeze.

“What was that?” Goku asked, licking along the shell of Vegeta’s ear that evoked a small moan and made him writhe.

He knew he heard him. He wasn’t exactly that quiet, and it was indisputable from his pulsing cock slicked in his own pre-cum, and his hips bucking into Goku’s fist just what he wanted next. Nonetheless, he moaned out again, “fuck me.”

Goku chuckled, grazing his teeth along Vegeta’s earlobe that elicited a small moan, “but Vegeta, we are in a public bathroom, what if—“ he paused and lightly sucked on Vegeta’s earlobe, his hand casually pumping the leaking cock that made him quiver.

When he no longer felt the warm breath against his skin, and the tingling sensation from his ear being sucked.Vegeta snapped his eyes open and gazed into Goku’s. Heart convulsing and legs trembling, his boyfriend's skillful ministrations was invigorating his insides and making him moan for more.

“If we got caught?, anyone could walk in,” Goku continued with a short chuckle, and gently turned Vegeta around to face the wall. “But if you are so certain tha—“ 

Vegeta cut in with a grunt of annoyance. Patience was never his forte.

“Yes, just fuck me!” he chided, and hissed on feeling a sharp impact across his ass cheek leaving it hot and throbbing seconds after. 

Another sharp slap across his ass wrung out a raucous moan of approval. The whole stall echoed the pleasant sounds of his firm ass spanking, his cock twitching and legs trembling, anticipating the next slap. This was exquisite, and he could probably climax from the spanking alone. 

“Fuck yes — more!” Vegeta moaned, his eyes watering and face heated up as he reveled in the stinging across his ass.

The sounds they were already making could alert someone to walk in to investigate, and this only heightened his arousal more. Just the thought of being caught was a turn on.

“Now, now my little masochist,” Goku hummed, and wrapped his hand around Vegeta’s neck, tugging him back to place a kiss on his forehead while the other hand cupped an ass cheek, giving it a gentle squeeze. “If I do anymore, you won’t be able to sit for weeks after.”

Vegeta licked his lips, his boyfriend's hand around his throat, and the other groping his tender ass. It made him realise just how much he trusted Goku, and how safe he felt allowing him to spank and rest a hand around his throat, he could seriously hurt him in this vulnerable position, restricting his airway causing him to black out and collapse. He could only hope that one day Goku will allow him to do all this to him in return. A bitter feeling gnawed inside him, knowing that another person probably got the chance to do this to his master. Jealousy, he hated that emotion, but it was precisely what he felt whenever he thought about it.

His eyes rolled back when he felt Goku’s finger massage against his tight entrance, "Relax Vegeta," he heard him say huskily next to his ear making him shiver.

Vegeta took a breath and felt Goku's finger begin to press in, at the same time he felt his boyfriend's hand go around and grab his dick and begin stroking it making him let out gasps as the finger entered him.

He felt the finger move inside him slowly, stretching him and feeling Goku's grip on his shaft doing slow, firm strokes induced him to jut his hips forward and let out a low moan.

“Does it feel good?” Goku asked as he bit Vegeta's earlobe and hearing him about to say something before he moaned, “Speak up Vegeta, I need to know if —“

“Yes!” Vegeta shouted not caring if anyone heard him, “Fuck, yes! Just hurry up and fuck me!”

“Never one for patience are you?” Goku said chuckling.

“Kakarot, you can punish me however you like in our next session, for now — just fuck me!”

Without a chance to rationalise his thoughts, he felt a sharp sting from the head of Goku’s cock slowly breaching him. He inhaled and exhaled through clenched teeth and felt his body gradually relax as Goku continued to stroke his throbbing erection. 

“You okay so far?” Goku whispered into his ear while planting feather-like kisses along the side of his neck.

Rolling his eyes as his impatience grew, Vegeta pushed himself back against Goku’s cock and gasped in pleasure at the fullness feeling as his ass slowly stretched around the pulsing cock. His boyfriend's cock was now buried to the hilt inside him and Vegeta slumped his head back with his hands splayed against the wall for support as he rocked his hips forward and back, tendrils of pleasure travelling along his spine to the tip of his cock. It wasn’t long till they both found a steady rhythm and were breathing heavily between as they were trying to suppress their moans.

“Yes-yes fuck me!” Vegeta moaned under a shaky breath. He grinned to himself at how ridiculous he must be sounding. Not that it mattered, they were both a moaning mess now. 

The stall wall creaked and shook against Vegeta’s trembling hands, and he panicked if the stall was about to collapse onto them mid-fuck. That would be a great headline for a news article, a horny couple trapped under a collapsed bathroom stall inside a small café. — suppose it would be one way to bring in new customers, so he thought to himself as he was nearing his climax.

“Kakarot!” Vegeta gasped and closed his eyes, relishing in the sensation building up inside him, before his boyfriend's cheerful laugh interrupted him that led him to crack an eye open.

“Way ahead of ya!” Goku chuckled.

Vegeta knitted his brows together in confusion, the thrusting stopped, and he felt Goku slide out. He couldn’t have already released before him? If so, then they are going to need to have the similar talk he’s had with women who educated him on the manners of letting your partner who’s receiving pleasure to ejaculate first, common courtesy and all that. He pouted and spun on his heel, about to ask Goku if he had already had his release. Which annoyed him to some extent as his release was slowly diminishing into nothingness. All that build up — for nothing.

What he didn’t expect was to face Goku’s dominating smirk, with a predatory gaze fixed on him that left him unable to form any words. He knew that look too well now. His master had something up his sleeve.

He let out a brief yelp in surprise as Goku swiftly pulled his leg up, removing the pants hanging low by his ankle before hooking the leg around him and doing the same with the other as he hoisted him up, their lips crashed together in a heated kiss while Vegeta locked his arms around Goku’s neck.

On feeling the cock gently press into him again he broke from the kiss to let out a moan only for Goku to press his lips firmly against his, swallowing his moan into their open-mouthed kiss. He’s never fucked nor been fucked this way. It was all exciting to him as he bounced himself on his boyfriend's cock and moaned out his name again and again. 

The door of the bathroom stall swung open, and he peered over his shoulder, glimpsing their reflection on the bathroom mirrors, his ass swallowing Goku’s thick cock only made him moan out more. 

“You like that, huh? Maybe we should use mirrors in a later session,” Goku said and Vegeta could only gasp and moan as he felt his boyfriend's cock brush over his prostate.

He felt Goku walking all the while he was still bouncing on his dick and then realized they were at the door to the bathroom, Vegeta knew that once they went through that door all the people in the café would see them.

All their eyes staring at him and Goku, he couldn't help but feel more turned on by that fact as he felt his boyfriend push his back on the door and thrust into him the force of the thrust led Vegeta to lean back more opening the door behind him.

The door opened and Vegeta moaned as he felt Goku thrust into him. He expected people to notice and for someone to shout and scream about how messed up it was for them to be performing a sex act in public and threaten to call the police, but instead he was met with none of that.

He turned his head and looked into the crowd of people and saw all their eyes staring directly at him; he shivered and moaned as he saw so many eyes on him as if this was the norm in this café and Vegeta began to wonder if it was since no one was reacting heavily like he thought they would, but his thoughts were subdued as Goku started to thrust into him more.

“Oh fuck,” Vegeta rolled his eyes back and wrapped his arms tighter around Goku’s neck. 

Something about having a live audience watching them was increasing the pleasure he was feeling. His skin prickled as he felt engulfed in heat that emanated from his lower belly, toes curling and his heartbeat pounding in his burning ears, he heard nothing else as he was rested against a table, Goku now hovering over giving him a devilish grin before pounding into him. Just how he liked to be fucked, hard and rough.

He was close now, Goku just had to maintain that rhythm and to ensure he did, Vegeta dug his heels into Goku’s lower back as well as rocking his hips wantonly against him encouraging him to thrust in deeper, faster, just anything to help him reach his climax. 

“You’re getting close now,” Goku let out a grunt as he piston his cock into Vegeta’s quivering hole. His sweat was dripping down onto Vegeta’s face, blending with his own perspiration.

Condiments and decorations on the table rattled as the thrusts became more rough and sloppy. Vegeta nearly forgot that they were fucking in front of other customers till he heard a low moan that wasn’t from him or his boyfriend. Holy fuck — were people getting off over this?! Vegeta arched his back and tilted his head backward, gazing back at the old couple who were looking down at him as he started to release.

“Oh, god Vegeta,” Goku moaned, rolling his eyes back as he bucked his hips wildly into him.

“Yes!” Vegeta howled in the grip of his lust. At the same time he felt an overwhelming weakness while he subconsciously jutted his hips and squeezed his thighs against Goku’s sides.

Vegeta couldn’t stifle his pitched cry of pleasure, feeling his boyfriend spilling inside him. Tears of relief mingled with immense gratification rolled down his flushed cheeks. He pulled Goku onto him for a fiery kiss while they came down from their euphoric highs. Letting out small satisfied sighs between and smiling into their intense kiss.

He felt his body relax as Goku’s hands smooth along his sides as they continued their kiss. He almost forgot where they were till an old lady sitting just inches from them interrupted them, clearing her throat and tapping Vegeta on the shoulder. 

“Would you like a tissue to help clean yourself up?” She asked with sweetness in her tone.

Goku leaned back, pulling himself out and let out a titter as Vegeta propped himself up on his elbows and furrowed his brows, seeing everyone now applauding with widened smiles. He pursed his lips and felt heat disperse across his face. Never in his life did he ever expect to have an encore after the sex he just had. Then again, he never expected to be this adventurous in his sex life let alone date someone his glance moved onto Goku grinning at him with his changed demeanor, no longer showing much of that dominant side. That smile made it somewhat forgivable for putting them in this awkward situation.

“Hello?” He felt a tap on his shoulder again from the old woman, his glance diverted from his boyfriend and back onto her. “Would you like a tissue, you’ve made some mess on yourself,” she said nonchalantly while handing him the tissue anyway.

“Th-thanks,” he reluctantly took the tissue and began wiping himself clean while he glanced back at Goku talking to a small group of people. 

What was this now? Watch him fuck a guy in public and now everyone wants his autograph? He scoffed, crumpling up the tissue in his hand, he sat up and made himself somewhat modest by covering his dick and balls with his hand.

“Kakarot,” he frowned at him and watched him smile back at him while telling the woman he was talking to, to hang on for a moment.

“You okay, Vegeta? You’re looking rather—“

“Fucked?” He cut in, lifting a brow at him.

He observed as Goku blinked at him for a few seconds his smile grew wider, and he started to rub the back of his neck. They were both half naked in presence of a small group of people who still didn’t seem phased by what they had witnessed, let alone by the fact they were still indecent in front of them.

“Well, I was gonna say you look a lil pissed, but fucked is pretty accurate too,” he tittered and looked back at the woman now tapping her foot in impatience. 

“Look, we got another event we want to attend so will you take this payment, so we can all go now?” She huffed, extending her arm out with a roll of cash clutched in her hand.

“Another event?” Vegeta questioned under his breath as he watched Goku accepting the cash and thanking everyone for coming. “What the fuck, Kakarot?!” He sneered at him, temper rising to his skull.

“Oh, don’t be mad at him, you both performed really well,” the old lady beamed at him with the man next to her nodding his head widely while roaming his eyes up and down Vegeta’s body. 

Vegeta clicked his tongue, switching his glance between the old woman and his boyfriend, before folding his arms and puffing his cheeks as Goku approached him.

“Hey, you enjoyed it, didn't you?” Goku asked, and he nodded his head as a thank you at the old couple who were now getting up and heading towards the group of people leaving the café.

“Enjoyed it?” Vegeta scoffed at him.

Of course, he enjoyed it. He loved every moment, what he didn’t expect was for Goku to accept payment from the customers who didn’t look the least bit surprised. Was this a regular occurrence here or something?

Goku’s smile dwindled into a frown, “you didn’t enjoy it? I assumed you would based on how I’ve seen you react in our sessions. You seemed turned on at the thought of being caught, and that time we had a threesome with—“

“Okay, that was barely a threesome,” Vegeta interrupted, “yes, I enjoyed the thrill of being watched,” he admitted before clearing his throat, “why did you take payment from that woman?”

“Vegeta, if we had done that in front of unsuspecting people we’d have been arrested,” he tittered while waving the roll of cash, “so, I messaged a client last night who is part of some group they uh… they pay to watch people have sex in public, can’t remember the name of that group though,” he tapped his chin as though deep in thought.

Vegeta opened his mouth wide in disbelief. He was astonished at the lengths his boyfriend took just to give him a great pleasurable experience. But at the same time, he would have preferred to know of the plan.

“Damn it, I’d have liked to have some warning that you were planning to get us a live audience!”

“Oh,” Goku chuckled and rested his fists on his hips, “but then where would be the thrill in that? If you had known, it would have taken away that experience from you.”

Vegeta pressed his lips together. He was right — it would have. 

“Anyway, uh — I will go fetch your pants for you. Best get ourselves decent before Krillin opens up the café to the public.” Goku said while pulling up his pants. “I’ll also make a fresh order to go this time,” he smiled.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly before smiling back at his boyfriend. “Sure, I am pretty hungry after that.”

“I bet,” he chuckled and buckled his belt. “I’ll go get the rest of your clothes from the bathroom.” 

“Perhaps we should try role reversal in our next session?” Vegeta smirked at him as he gulped. Despite them now dating, he was still wanting to continue their appointments, perhaps even get a discount. “Well? — seeming as we are dating now, we can explore more together right?”

“I-I uh,” Goku scratched the back of his head and gazed at the floor, “we’ll see,” he said through a compelled smile and promptly made his way into the bathroom.

Vegeta arched a brow at Goku’s response. Perhaps he will need to pay his brother a visit to get some advice. One thing is for certain, he will make sure he gets the chance to return the pleasure Goku has given him, and what better way to do it than to be dominating himself?


	18. Patience

“It’s been over a week now, and he’s been avoiding the topic whenever I bring it up,” Vegeta finished saying as he let out an exasperated sigh.

He shuddered on remembering that time at the restaurant and how he had been asking his boyfriend to do role reversal. A clicking sound soon interrupted his thoughts and he looked to his brother who was typing away on his phone. Vegeta immediately got pissed, was he not even listening to him!?

"Tarble!”

“What?!” Tarble shouted, not looking away from his phone as he did so.

He frowned at his brother still smiling and typing away on his phone. If this was a paid therapy he’d be sure to leave a one-star review for such unprofessional manner. Even though this was Tarble’s lunch hour he was wasting, but that was beside the point. He needed advice before he visited Goku again. 

“Are you even listening to me?!” Vegeta finally asked, with slight agitation in his voice.

With a heave sigh, Tarble made an abrupt glimpse up at Vegeta and grumbled. “I’m sorry, how much did you pay for this sex therapy appointment?”

Vegeta scrunched up his face at his brother’s reaction, “Funny.” He said in a satire tone.

“Exactly.” Tarble shrugged, his attention back on his phone that evoked a grunt from Vegeta.

“Instead of texting raunchy stuff to that boyfriend of yours, perhaps you can ask him to talk to his brother about their issue being submissive,” Vegeta huffed as he crossed his arms, he spent all this time explaining every detail of the week with his boyfriend to his brother and he wasn't even listening, the sheer audacity of it all. 

“Oh, Raditz has no issues being submissive every once in a while.”

“That’s not what I— fuck you!” Vegeta could see his brother smirking at him now, “You knew what I meant!”

Tarble sighed and put his phone down, “You and father have the same issues.” 

“Fine, I’ll start paying for these sessions.” Vegeta said with a half-grunt.

“Oh no, it’s not that. Though that would be nice,” Tarble opened his drawer to put his phone in and then propped his arms up on his desk, “What I’m meaning is, the two of you do nothing to help yourselves. You expect people to do everything for you but give nothing in return.”

“That’s bullshit.”

“Is it though?”

“Of course it is, I’m wanting to fuck my boyfriend, and that is why I am here!” Vegeta shouted. Why couldn't his brother just understand what he was saying to him?

“Have you thought of asking what he wants and feels about it?” Tarble said, raising his brow at his brother who was slowly getting angrier by the second.

“Were you even listening? — he’s avoiding the topic!”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, he had a bad experience with another person and is now put off or something,” he shrugged.

“Well, you need to start things slow, ease him into it per se,” Tarble hummed, steepling his fingers.

“I have tried!”

“Obviously doing such a grand job considering you are now sitting here and whining to me about it.” 

“Oh yeah?” Vegeta leaned forward and splayed his hands on the edge of the desk. “Just the other day, when we finished our session, I made us something to eat, sat him down and casually brought it up.”

Tarble leaned back in his chair, his fingers still steepled and he crossed his leg over the other. “And how’d that go?” 

“I ended up receiving a blow job,” his cheeks began burning up on recalling that day, and he gazed back at Tarble’s nonchalant expression.

“Sounds like you’re making some progress, just take things slow, you can still dominate him while allowing him to remain in control, but again— you can’t force someone into—“

Vegeta interrupted bluntly, “He then did orgasm control, and I realised he was pleasuring me to avoid the topic.”

“Then instead of mentioning it, start by pleasuring him, I don’t mean as in bending him over and forcing him into it. Start something small like a massage, have him tell you where he’d like you to massage, let him take the lead.” 

“How is that going to get me to dominate him?!”

“By starting off slow and providing him some control is allowing him to build his trust in you.”

Vegeta smirked to himself while listening to Tarble continue to talk about methods of easing Goku into submission. At least that’s exactly what it was sounding like to him. Salacious thoughts were now swirling in his head, the things he could do, the pleasure, and the control. His skin prickled just thinking about it all, just once — he wanted to experience dominating someone.

“And if he really isn’t into it, Vegeta, then you shouldn’t force him!” Tarble’s voice broke through Vegeta’s thoughts, causing him to scoff back at him.

“Some help you are!” Vegeta wrinkled his nose and rose from the chair.

“Whatever,” Tarble rolled his eyes at him and shook his head with an irked expression. 

“I’m glad I don’t pay you because you give shit advice!”

The room descended in silence between them, Tarble face contorting to a look of shock as he processed what Vegeta just said to him, before scrunching his face up in indignation. Leaving Vegeta feeling slight panic, Tarble losing his temper was a rarity, but when he did — everyone knew about it.

“How about you fuck a blow-up doll, then again it’ll somehow manage to fuck you instead because you are a whiny bitch!” He quipped and scowled back at Vegeta. 

A laugh rumbled from Vegeta’s chest, and he gave his brother a mocking smile, his brother was never really good at witty comebacks, on a mere occasion would he come out with something that would leave Vegeta speechless. 

“Is that the best you can come up with?”

“Get out of my office!” Tarble shrieked, giving Vegeta a warning glare as his hand reached towards the drawer containing the beanbags. 

Not wanting to push any more of his brother's buttons knowing his brother was not a force to be reckoned with, Vegeta hurtled for the exit while his brother proceeded to shout out insults, most of which was in relation to Vegeta and his father mooching off his job.

————————————————————-

After his brief visit with his brother, Vegeta had made his way to Goku’s place. It was time for him to be more firm with his words, make Goku listen and not try to distract him with his skillful ministrations. No matter how thrilling and exquisite they were, he wanted his voice to be heard. It was time for him to be blunt and honest with what he wished to do.

Chi-Chi had let him in, informing him that his boyfriend was just finishing cleaning up after a client. This gave Vegeta an idea. Taking in some advice his brother gave him earlier, he prepared a bath for the two to soak in. Perhaps his boyfriend being relaxed in the tub may open him up to try new things. 

“Wouldn’t mind telling that boyfriend of mine that he can find me in the bathroom once he’s done?” Vegeta smirked at Chi-Chi, who raised an eyebrow before nodding her head. 

He could tell by her facial reaction she was contemplating on asking why, but then decided against it. She wasn’t keen on Goku dating a client and had voiced her concern on a number of occasions. Neither cared for her opinion on the matter, and so she learned it was best to keep quiet about it.

It wasn’t long for Goku to join Vegeta in the bathroom. The two shared a seductive gaze while Goku shimmied out of his PVC pants and tank top, placing them in a neat pile before easing himself into the opposite end of the tub. They both stared intensely at one another while they relaxed in the soothing warm water.

Vegeta ruminated in the silence Unsure of what Goku would think or respond to being asked if Vegeta could take control for once. He noticed Goku inquisitive stare and from that he chose to start with a casual discussion before he could trail off about dominating him. 

“Had many clients?” He asked with slight hesitancy in his voice. He didn’t enjoy hearing about the clients Goku seen, not since they started dating. Even if Goku wasn’t sleeping with them, it still left a pang of jealousy. 

Goku lifted a brow at this, perhaps because this was the first time Vegeta had ever asked such a question.

“Just the one today,” Goku confirmed while kneading his arms in the water. 

“How was it?”

“Hm?”

“The session today?”

Goku leaned back, resting his arms along the rim of the tub, and gave Vegeta an inquisitive stare before responding. “Not bad.” 

Vegeta nodded, and cleared his throat, now is the chance to break out the question, Goku seemed somewhat relaxed now but understandably curious. He opened his mouth, about to speak before he was halted with a question that threw him back a slight. 

“How’s your brother?” Goku asked with a small smile.

Vegeta rubbed his lips together, doing his best to hide the irritation he was now feeling. Goku was doing it again, changing the topic, perhaps knowing what he was about to ask him. 

“Same old.” He responded with a half-smile. 

Goku grinned and drawled out his words, “So, have you thought about what you’d like to try out, or are you happy for me to continue surprising you?”

Vegeta lifted a brow at that question, “You know full well what I’d like to try out, we’ve talked about it before,” his lips quirked suddenly on seeing Goku fluster. A surge of confidence was now enveloping him. 

“I see,” Goku wrung his hands and hummed, “I see,” he repeated, his voice dropping an octave.

This piqued Vegeta’s interest as he watched Goku hum to himself, as though deep in thought about something. Perhaps he was considering his offer? A confident smirk formed before quickly diminishing as he felt something rub along his cock. 

Swiftly casting his eyes down they widened on discovering what was rubbing his cock. His boyfriends toes were caressing along the shaft and around his balls, it felt no different to when fingers caressed there. His confidence dwindled, a sudden uneasy feeling now engulfed him, and he swallowed as he shot a glance back on Goku’s smug grin.

“Kakarot—“ he stifled his moan and gripped onto the edge of the bath to steady himself, his cock hardening at the ministrations. “What are you doing?”

“Relax,” Goku smiled at him, rolling the arch of his feet along Vegeta’s shaft.

Wave of pleasure coursed through him, and he bit down on his bottom lip resisting the urge to buck his hips against his boyfriends feet.

“That’s it, relax Vegeta, let me take control,” his voice soothing and he began whispering endearments while continuing to massage Vegeta’s cock between his feet.

“Oh, fuck,” Vegeta groaned, dropping his head so he didn’t have to watch Goku’s smirk.

Instead, he was met with the sight of his cock slipping in and out of Goku’s feet. He felt his stomach twist, and legs quiver as the movements became slow and rapid.

“So, you like the feeling of my feet stroking your cock?” Goku’s voice penetrated through his concentration on the footjob and he lifted his head slightly to meet his boyfriend's gaze. “Does it feel as good as my hands, or —“ he paused, pressing his feet firmly against the shaft and rubbing along it faster, “Slightly better?” His smirk widening into a grin, hearing the shallow breaths from Vegeta as he did his utmost best to suppress a moan.

The water ebbed and flowed around them in rhythm to Goku moving his feet along Vegeta’s throbbing cock. 

Vegeta keened, voice reaching an octave higher than usual, “Fuck!!” His cock twitched with a need for release.

"Come on, pet, cum on my feet," he lightly chuckled,his words caused Vegeta’s cock to throb even more, "so you like the feeling of my feet stroking your cock? Perhaps this is another fetish of yours?” He teased.

Vegeta heaved, biting his lip, his cock twitched further and stomach tightened. No longer able to hold back the loud moan that slipped past his lips as Goku pressed down harder, causing him to finally spurt his essence over his master's feet.

“You really enjoyed that, huh?” Goku chuckled, and did a few leisurely strokes before moving his feet away from the now flaccid cock.

“Bastard,” Vegeta muttered under his breath and shot a glare at his chuckling boyfriend, only for his glare to lessen as Goku smiled back at him earnestly and pulled him in for a hug.

“I know what you want, Vegeta,” Goku whispered into Vegeta’s ear, “but you need to give me some more time.” 

With a small sigh, Vegeta pulled himself closer into the embrace, resting his head against Goku’s shoulder and chuckled as Goku trailed his fingers along his wet skin, leaving it tingle and prickle at the touch. His body began to relax and unwind as Goku kneaded circles into his back.

Perhaps he can be a little more patient, allow Goku to take the lead — for now.


End file.
